


Total Weirdo Creep

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: There’s a total weirdo creep and some poor (or good) choices are made.AU Beca meets Chloe at a bar.Listen. There’s angst. There’s seriousness. There’s tons of smut. There’s more angst. There’s endgame bechloe. Let’s get real, I don’t know what I’m doing and am learning to write stories.





	1. Maybe Only One Chapter Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a writer. This was just an idea I had and it flowed. If you don’t like it, cool. If you do, also cool. 
> 
> Also consider this your terrible poorly written smut warning.

In hindsight, the dark alleyway was probably a poor choice for a shortcut, but what did I know? I had just moved to New York. It was almost impossible to get lost, I mean, the streets were numbered, how could I get lost? 

I was lost. I was lost and there was definitely a man following me. I hadn’t noticed him at first when I was amongst the crowds of people, weaving my way through the mass quantities who were mindlessly wandering around. Okay, maybe “mindlessly” was harsh, but I was lost and there was a man following me, and I couldn’t believe I agreed to go out at 10pm after working a 14 hour day at my new job. So not only was I stressed, I was tired, and oh good heavens was I hungry. I glanced at the map on my phone and realized I was definitely walking in the opposite direction of the bar I was supposed to meet my friend at, but there was no way I was turning around here. 

Exiting the alleyway I took in my surroundings quickly, hearing the light footfall of the man behind me. With relief I realized there were people around and to my right I noticed a florescent sign flashing with a little beer. “More people” I thought, as I hurried towards the door. 

As I entered I was greeted by warmth, noisy chatter, and what vaguely sounded like some top 40 playing overhead. It was a decent sized bar with plenty of seating, dimly lit to make your date look even more attractive, and a couple of pool tables where men with snap backs and beers in hand stood watching whatever sports games flit across the screen. 

In the back corner was a table with a small group of people happily engaged in whatever conversation they were having. This booth had one open seat and seemed the least threatening in my panicked quick surveillance of my surroundings. 

As I walked towards their booth I could hear the front door open. There was a large mirror conveniently hung behind the bar that afforded me the ability to see who walked in behind me. My speed picked up as I recognized the ball cap from the alley and I made a beeline for that friendly looking table. 

“Hi guys!” I exclaimed, probably a little too loudly and enthusiastically, while trying to mask my nerves. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” I said as I slid into the only open seat, next to a girl in a super cute jeans jacket. She had been leaning across the table engaged in conversation with the girls next to her, her back to me. Her long red hair whipped around quickly as she turned to look at me. Barely acknowledging her in my periphery, and silently shouting an “omg, I’m so sorry for interrupting you”, as well as making a mental note to ask where she got her jacket, I leaned into the table towards the group. Whispering loud enough for the one guy, who looked vaguely familiar, and the four girls surrounding me to hear, I said “I’m so sorry. I realize this makes me a total weirdo creep, but I’m being followed by a total weirdo creep, so do you guys mind pretending that you know me while I try to figure out my next move?” There was an awkward silence as the others processed what I was saying, which gave me a chance to quickly add “oh, and I’m Beca by the way”. 

After hearing my name, one of the women, a brunette with a stunning smile, turned that smile from me to the girl next to me with a quick waggle of her eyebrows and a wink. My stomach sunk. What the hell did that mean? Just as I was about to turn to the girl whose space I had rudely invaded, I heard a voice gently clear to my left. As the “excuse me, Miss” slipped from his lips I felt a hand shift to my right thigh while another simultaneously reached up, cupped my left cheek, and turned my face in, to the girl who was suddenly much closer to me than I originally thought.

“Just trust me” she whispered as she subtly glanced at the man behind me. 

My breath hitched as I took in the bluest eyes and the sweetest looking lips that...wait a second they were getting closer. Then my breath was gone and my body was frozen in a state of shock as those velvety lips brushed sweetly against mine. There was a gasp behind me that I barely acknowledged as aforementioned sweet lips pulled back slightly and whispered against mine, “mmm it’s about time Beca”, then proceeded to press to mine with much more fervor as I felt her nails dig into my thigh while her right hand sank deeper into my hair and pulled me closer. 

To say my mind short circuited is an understatement. I think I heard the man behind me gasp and splutter an apology as he walked away. She pulled back a little and as my eyes fought to open and focus on hers I watched her head tilt slightly and glance over my shoulder. 

“He’s still watching us from the bar. Care to give him a show?” The gorgeous redhead leaned in and whispered in my ear. My stomach fluttered and then quickly dropped as her eyes turned to mine and she bit her lower lip, one brow raised questioningly. 

*Damn that was sexy.* 

Before I could unpack that thought she was leaning back in, both hands gently cupping my face. She smelt like coconut and tasted like sweet whiskey and what the literal fuck? I’ve never been attracted to a woman before. She lacked that scratchy stubble and moaned into my mouth as I gave her entrance and oh my word I hadn’t even had a drink yet but felt completely intoxicated. 

Someone at the table cleared their throat and then loudly proclaimed in an Australian accent, “Oy red, as fun as this is, that man is gone and I think this short stack owes us a round of shots for this inconvenience.”

“Red” pulled back with an annoyed huff as she looked over at the offending voice. Reality set in, and I felt the heat rise from my chest and burn my cheeks as I looked around the table with wide eyes. Each face I met held a different expression. The pretty brunette next to the redhead gave me a sexy wink, the blonde next to her eyed me warily, the blonde Aussie looked entertained, and the man next to her looked like someone had kicked his puppy. I did a double take when I got to him. 

“Wait, do I know you?” I asked. His eyes lit up and he gave me the cutest, dopiest smile, and I may have found him charming and definitely been interested if I hadn’t just made out with the most gorgeous redhead to my right. Said redhead currently had her left hand resting on my right thigh as if they’d been acquaintances for years. 

“I’m Jesse” he replied with a massive grin as he leaned across the table and shook my hand. “I um, I work at the studio with you, well for you, I think? Well maybe not for you, but like totally alongside you, like I’ll be your right hand man and can help you with whatever you need...” his face was progressively reddening as he babbled on. “We didn’t get to meet officially today, but I was in that meeting this morning and was totally going to show you around the office, but then Benji came in panicked about, well it doesn’t matter what about, he does that every Friday, and then you were gone and” just then the Australian to his left elbowed him in the side and he shut up. 

“Right, well that’s Jesse, this blonde with a stick up her butt to my left here is Aubrey” Aubrey gave an annoyed huff at that. “And this tall drink of legs next to her is Stacie.” At the mention of her name Stacie winked at me in a way that felt dirty but didn’t seem to be anything but normal based on the others lack of response. “My name is Fat Amy” at the raise of my eyebrow, she leaned across the table and said with a smirk “so twig bitches like you don’t say it behind my back.”

“And I’m Chloe” the girl to my right interjected before Amy could continue. 

“Oh right, I forgot you two weren’t acquainted, despite all that tonsil hockey you were playing” Amy replied. 

I didn’t think it was possible, but my blush deepened and Chloe only beamed back at me with a cheery smile and said “so nice to meet you Beca” while she shook my hand and then held it and flashed me a mischievous wink. 

“Thanks for ummm saving me” I fought to say while willing my complexion to return to normal and trying to ignore how soft her hand was. 

I watched her lips shift into a smirk and as she licked them and began to lean in again I stopped breathing, my eyes fixed on her bottom lip, watching her teeth dig into it gently. 

“Just how thankful are...” Chloe was cut off as Amy shouted “NOW FOR THE SHOTS!” 

Amy shoved Jesse out of the booth and grabbed my free hand dragging me to the bar and whispering “Did you bring your fake ID short stack?” As I was pulled away I thought I heard Chloe and Jesse yell “dibbs”, but was brought back to reality by that jab at my height and implication that I was a child.

“I’ll have you know” I shot back, “I know the best fake ID forgers in all of LA and have yet to be denied service.” I gave the Aussie my patented resting bitch face with a slight eyebrow raise in challenge. She responded with a loud barking laugh, slapped my back, and said “You’re alright for a first grader, now put your money where your mouth is and get us a round of tequila. None of that cheap stuff now that I know you’re the new bad ass producer who just moved here from LA.” 

“Wait...how do you kno..” before I could finish Amy had ordered the shots and gestured for me to pay as she walked away with the tray. 

“What just happened?” I muttered and was startled by warm hands on my waist and a chin nuzzled onto my shoulder. 

“I’m gonna let you in on a secret. Amy somehow never pays for alcohol.” Chloe answered next to my ear. Her breathe sent a shiver down my spine as I signed the receipt. I could feel her face next to mine and was frozen in place, too scared to be that close to her again. Damn, still no alcohol and I felt like I was barely holding on to control of my body. She pulled away, and I turned and slammed into a hard body. 

A warm chuckle drew my eyes up into soft brown eyes and the cutest dimples. 

“Just wanted to see if you needed any help?” Jesse asked me kindly, but made no effort to separate himself from me. 

I then felt a warm hand link with my right hand. As I began to look down to see what the hell was happening I felt a gentle tug and was suddenly following Chloe back towards our booth. 

“Amy has the shots, we’re good, but thanks Jess!” Chloe called back to him as her fingers intertwined with mine. This night was quickly becoming one of the strangest nights I had ever experienced. Everything was happening so fast I couldn’t keep up. Since when was I ok with strangers, or even friends, invading my personal space? That was my hand...but her fingers felt so nice. 

As I sat down I caught Stacie asking if we were doing body shots. The question was directed towards Aubrey, who was now sporting a light pink blush and muttering no. Amy doled out the shots with some salt and a lime for each of us and shouted “here’s to girls night!” I looked at Jesse who just shrugged at me with a “if you can’t beat em join em” expression before he echoed “girls night!” and took his shot. He grimaced slightly at the shot and made a silly face as he put the lime in his mouth, holding eye contact with me as I giggled at his goofiness. 

Chloe nudged me, drawing my attention back to her, and held up her shot against mine. 

“Here’s to becoming really fast friends” she said with a wink, taking her shot and then pulling my lime into her mouth. I froze in place as her lips grazed my fingers and she sat back, removing the lime from her mouth, stating “bottoms up Becs”. 

My heart skipped a beat at that nickname and I quickly licked the salt off my hand, downed my shot, and looked over as she gently held the lime in front of me. Okay, I’ve had my fair share of dates, and boyfriends, and just generalized crushes, but none of them made my pulse race like taking that lime from between her fingers with just my mouth. It was probably the bar lighting, but I could swear her pupils looked a lot bigger, and did I just hear her breath hitch?

Our eye contact was broken as a familiar ringtone buzzed from my jacket pocket. “God save the Queen” by the Sex Pistols. 

“Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit” I spluttered as I struggled to pull out my phone and answer before it went to voicemail. 

“Is that how you greet all your late night callers?” A familiar smooth British accent rang through. “Or did you just remember we had a date tonight?”

“Well “date” wouldn’t be my first choice of nouns to use” I replied to him dryly as I glanced back over to Chloe, whose expression had become unreadable. 

He laughed and replied with something that was surely witty, but I was so distracted by Chloe’s sky blue eyes that I missed it. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” I asked. 

“Where are you Becky?” He laughed back. Good, he wasn’t mad at me. 

“Luke I’m so sorry, I got lost on my way to meet you, and then was being followed by this major creep...like he looked like my stalker from freshman year, remember him? So I ducked into a bar and ran into a coworker and he and his friends rescued me and I swear I was totally going to call you, but then you called me.” I finished slightly out of breath and suddenly aware of all the eyes at the table directed at me. 

He laughed and asked me where I was again. 

“I don’t know” I mumbled and looked up to Jesse. “Hey, Jess, where are we?” Jesse laughed, reached across the table, took my phone and proceeded to tell Luke where we were and gave him easy directions to us. He hung up and handed my phone back to me, glumly, saying “he’ll be here in 10 minutes.” 

“Thanks” I replied dryly as I tried to figure out why this group of people, well, namely Jesse and Chloe, seemed to be so high and low with their emotions. Before I could really analyze it, Aubrey chimed in for the first time and pointed at my face saying “you may want to fix that before your boyfriend gets here”. 

“He’s not my...wait what’s wrong with my face?” I asked. 

“Chloe’s shade of red is maybe better suited for her complexion and not yours” Aubrey replied with a smirk as she looked at Chloe, who for the first time tonight actually blushed. 

I glanced over at Chloe and didn’t know how I hadn’t noticed how smeared her lipstick was, and how quite a bit of it was gone. She looked beautiful. I can’t believe I caused those lipstick smears. 

“That shade looks great on you, don’t let her salt your game” Amy chimed in, somehow downing another two shots that I was pretty sure weren’t there before. 

Chloe chuckled and seemed to fully recover as she leaned in and gently pushed me out of the booth. 

“Come with me, I’ll help you get cleaned up” she said sweetly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathrooms. There sure was a lot of hand grabbing tonight. 

The bathroom was much quieter, and surprisingly empty. 

“Alone at last” Chloe sang as she grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and spun around to face me. She reached towards me and began to clean her lipstick from my mouth. “So is your boyfriend upset with you for forgetting your date?” She asked quietly, for once avoiding eye contact with me. 

I inhaled the sweet coconut smell of her hair and whispered back “ex-boyfriend”. 

Her eyes quickly met mine and then dropped to my lips again, stepping back to examine her work. 

“Good as new” she said, smiling and turning back to the mirror to clean herself up and reapply her lipstick. 

I leaned against the wall and watched her apply her lipstick with a twinge of envy. Why did I want to taste her lips again so badly? I glanced up and made eye contact with her in the mirror. Our staring contest was broken up a second later by the bathroom door swinging open and a very intoxicated girl stumbling in saying “oh good Beca, you’re here!”

I looked at the girl, confused, because I had definitely not seen her before. She managed to compose herself and walk over to me in what I assumed to be her most seductive strut. I just stared at her straight faced with an eyebrow quirked. She looked me up and down and smirked. 

“Your friend Amy told me your little make out sesh,” at that she flailed her hand back and forth between Chloe and I, “was just to save you from some creep. She said she’s 99% sure you’re single, and I like those odds. Unfort...fortu..ate lately?” She seemed to struggle with her words as she hiccuped and then paused to think, swaying slightly. I think the word she was going for was “unfortunately”, but I’m not sure what was supposed to be next because she refocused, leaned in, placing a hand on my chest and said “you’re hotttt. My friends are leaving now” she suddenly had a sharpie in her hand and pulled at my sleeves. The leather jacket wouldn’t bunch up and with a frustrated huff she dropped to her knees, untucked my shirt and proceeded to write something on my stomach. My eyes went huge and I quickly glanced up to see Chloe still facing the mirror, her eyes on the girls reflection, and her face looking extremely angry. The girl popped up, poked my nose, said “text me” with a wink, and bounced out of the bathroom. I looked back to Chloe, the anger was gone, maybe I had been imagining it, but her expression now looked unreadable as she made eye contact with me. 

“I am not drunk enough for this.” I spluttered, taking an unsteady step away from the wall. I was fidgety. This was not a normal situation for me. I had kissed a girl (and liked it), and was hit on by another girl in front of my first girl kiss. All in the same night. 

That brought the smile back. “That can be fixed” She laughed. Turning back towards me, she leaned in extremely close to my face and asked me, “how do I look?”

“Kissable” I whispered without thinking and felt my eyes grow huge at the realization. Her smile beamed back at me, and was that the beginnings of a blush I saw? I suddenly wanted to be the reason that smile was there all the time, and I would love to see what else I could do to make her blush. 

Hold up, I really needed some fresh air to process these thoughts. Unfortunately, all the air in this room was suddenly gone as she managed to move even closer into my space, while still not touching me. I stepped back and found myself flush against the wall again. 

“Well maybe you can pay me back for saving you a little later?” she said with a wink. There was way too much winking going on tonight. She lifted her hand up to brush her thumb along my bottom lip. “I missed a little bit.” She whispered, letting her thumb linger. Without thinking my tongue darted out and slightly grazed her thumb. Chloe gasped and began to lean in more, her hand shifting to tilt my chin up, her thumb still gently brushing my lip and tongue. 

Her thigh slipped between mine and before I felt the delicious pressure of her body pressed fully against mine the door swung open and another drunk girl stumbled in. 

“Beca?” She yelled confusedly. 

I jumped, my hands gripping Chloe’s jacket, pulling her flush against me. 

The drunk girl turned to us and looked like she was struggling to focus on me. 

“Beca your super handsome man friend Jesssssica...” she paused at the name, shrugged and then continued, “he and some British girl asked me to come save you from the soulless redhead. They paid me $20.”

Chloe let out a loud laugh as she stepped back from me. I immediately missed her warmth. 

“Cock blockers” Chloe muttered. 

“What was that?” I asked, slightly confused. I was actually more than slightly confused. I was so attracted to this girl in front of me and wasn’t sure if she had said “cock blockers” or if that had just been my thoughts screaming so loud I couldn’t hear what she had actually said. 

“Come on” Chloe sighed, as she led the way out of the bathroom. 

Before I could sit back down in the booth I suddenly felt myself being lifted and spun in a circle. 

“Becky!!” Was shouted as two strong arms finally set me down and spun me around into a bear hug. “Oh how I missed you” Luke exclaimed. 

I beamed up at him and genuinely told him I missed his stupidly handsome face as well. 

“What’s so stupid about this face?” He feigned offense, but then leaned down to kiss my cheek. His seemingly freshly shaved face was rough and no where near as soft as Chloe’s. Wait, where did that thought come from? 

I quickly remembered our audience and turned and introduced Luke to my saviors for the evening. 

“You’re extremely good looking. I’m extremely good looking. How do you feel about exploring down under?” Amy asked him. Before Luke could answer, Jesse jumped up telling Luke “let’s find you a chair and get the next round of shots for the table”. 

After the boys stepped away all eyes were back on me. 

“Is he single or are you riding that stallion?” Amy asked me. 

I had just sat back down and choked on air as I tried to reply. Chloe’s hand began rubbing soothing patterns on my back. 

“I’m not sure” I began, but realized I needed to save myself as Chloe’s hand stopped its movement. “I mean, I don’t know if he’s dating anyone. He’s my ex-boyfriend. I mean we’re just friends now. He’s welcome to date anyone.” I felt myself starting to babble and couldn’t stop. “I don’t want to date him. Well, I thought I did. We broke up because the distance was so hard..” oh no, her hand is pulling away. “But I think we’re better as friends. We were college sweethearts” *insert awkward pause* “ummmm, you can totally go for him Amy”. Chloe’s hand was back, but now under the table, on my thigh, slowly dragging a couple fingers up and down. I lowered my hand and gently laced our fingers together. I could see her smile in my peripheral vision. 

“I don’t think that British boy could handle my vegemite” Amy answered, unperturbed by my awkward answer. 

“A jack and coke for my favorite producer” Luke slid the drink in front of me. “And an order of nachos is on the way since I know you probably forgot to eat dinner” he said as he pulled a chair up next to me. 

“Nachos! You’re such a panty dropper Brit” Amy stated as she took one of the shots Jesse was passing around. 

“Oh I dunno, do nachos still do it for you Becs?” Luke asked innocently, slipping his arm around my shoulder. 

I choked on my drink and felt Chloe’s hand begin to slip away. This was a dangerous game I was playing, but I followed her hand with mine and suddenly found my hand dangerously close to her down under *damn you Amy, you’re already rubbing off on me*. I felt her freeze, but then her thumb started stroking my hand again. 

“So what do you do Luke?” Stacie chimed in with a slight glance at Chloe and I. 

My focus was pulled away as Chloe suddenly needed both hands for her shot again. She placed my hand between her thighs and squeezed to keep me in place. It was warm and if I just inched it up a bit I was sure I could make her blush again. Before I could even address that thought I was distracted by her tongue as it seemed to move in slow motion as she licked the salt from her hand. She took the shot and then brushed against me as she reached for a lime. 

“And that’s why I call her Becky” Luke finished with a laugh and suddenly I was pulled back into the conversation. What had I missed? The whole table erupted in laughs, but I was thankfully saved from further embarrassment when my nachos arrived. 

“I haven’t eaten since lunch, thanks babe!” I exclaimed as I dug in. 

Luke chuckled a you’re welcome as he leaned across and ate a chip from my hand. I felt Chloe stiffen next to me. I turned to her and asked “want some nachos Chlo?” I don’t know where the nickname came from but the smile that greeted me made me forget where I was for a second. Her legs relaxed and parted slightly and I suddenly remembered where one of my hands was occupied. I began to move it up and watched her smile disappear with a small gasp as she appeared to try and stay composed. 

“I...*cough* I’d love some, thanks.” She said as she leaned into me a little to reach towards them. The movement shifted her hips slightly and suddenly my hand was squeezing her inner thigh and the back of my hand was grazing her groin. She squeezed her thighs together, pressing my knuckles into her has she took a bite and winked at me. Damn those winks of hers. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice” Amy said as she reached across the table. Suddenly drawing Chloe and I out of our spell. Everyone dug in right after her and we finished off the chips pretty quickly. My hand was nice and warm, gently being squeezed, out of sight of the others, and aching to do more. 

With my stomach full my fatigue really started to kick in and I felt my eyes drift closed as I leaned and rested my head against Chloe. 

“It looks like it’s past her bedtime” Aubrey observed earning a giggle from Chloe. 

“Becs” she whispered to me. “Wanna get out of here?” I hummed in response and thankfully Luke chimed in before I could say “your place or mine?”

“Oy Becky, let me take you home.” And suddenly I was awake and not sure what to do. 

“We’re actually going in the same direction so thought we could share a ride” Chloe leaned over me addressing Luke. “You said you live across town right? Don’t worry about Becky, I’ll make sure she gets home safe” as she began that sentence her left hand had rested on my knee and slowly worked it’s way up and gripped my inner thigh as “safe” left her lips. That did horrible things to my insides. By horrible, I mean good and I prayed she couldn’t feel the heat I was probably radiating down there. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if we really lived in the same direction. That hadn’t come up in conversation right?

“Is that so?” Luke looked at me and upon seeing my small smile and nod in response said “well alright, text me when you get home?”

“For sure dude.” I replied. Well, I guess I’m on board with this plan. I looked over and saw Jesse and Chloe in the midst of some sort of staring contest. 

“Right, well let me walk you ladies out” Luke said standing, and offering me his hand to help me up. He quickly put his arm around me and addressed the group. “Thanks so much for saving my Becky tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you all!” Then turned to lead me out. 

I stopped us and turned to the group, “tonight was fun, let’s do this again soon?” I asked them as I reached for Chloe’s hand but kept my eyes on the group. There was a chorus of yeah’s and I think I heard an “as long as you’re paying”, but then Chloe’s hand was in mine and Luke was walking me to the front. 

The cold air sobered me up pretty quickly and as I felt Luke pull me closer into him, my right hand left Chloe’s and slipped around her waist. I was warm on both sides and felt so content I could fall asleep right then and there. Except wait. I was currently sandwiched between my ex-boyfriend and a gorgeous redhead who I just so happened to make out with once and almost made out with a second time. 

Luke waved down a cab and opened the door for Chloe to enter first. He grabbed my arm before I got in and pulled me into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you Beca” he whispered as he breathed in my hair. “Be safe tonight. Use protection.” he added as he pulled away with a wink. So much winking tonight. My jaw dropped as I looked up at him. “Call me tomorrow and tell me everything” he laughed as he guided me into the cab. 

I gave the driver my address and looked out the window as he started driving. I felt Chloe take my hand in hers and looked over to see her looking out her window. She gave me a reassuring squeeze that calmed my nerves for a second, until I realized we were at my place. I apparently lived very close to the bar. Chloe leaned forward and paid the driver, thanking him and giving me a light shove to get out. 

She suddenly looked extremely shy and I never wanted to kiss her more. 

“Want to come up?” My voice squeaked. 

She beamed back at me, “lead the way”.

I fumbled with my keys, telling myself it was the alcohol, and had nothing to do with the fact that I had brought a stranger from the bar home with me. A beautiful female stranger at that. 

We walked through the apartment complex entrance in silence and made our way into the lift. 

“Top floor?” She asked me as I hit the button. 

“Impressed?” I attempted to say in a flirty way, but forgot my intentions as we made eye contact. I felt a shift in the mood and started to reach for her waist as she took a step towards me. The elevator dinged, which seemed to startle us both out of our trances, and I turned and lead her to my apartment. 

I unlocked the door and quickly spun around before letting her in. 

“I just moved here like 3 days ago. So don’t mind the mess and the unpacked boxes. All I really have is some wine and my bed and” I felt myself rambling and saw Chloe look at me with an amused expression. 

“I don’t imagine needing anything else” she whispered as she leaned into me, reaching around me, and opened the door causing me to stumble backwards. 

She caught me around my waste and her lips were on mine a second later as I felt her pull me close. When we finally broke apart for air, I realized my door was still wide open. I detached myself from her, quickly shutting and locking it. I turned back around nervously and really took in all that was Chloe. She was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. 

“Thank you” she blushed. 

Shit. I said that out loud. 

“You did” she laughed. 

“I said that out loud too?” I awkwardly laughed. 

“You did” she breathed as she stepped into my personal space, placing her hands on my hips as she leaned into me, pressing me against the door. 

“Are...are you thirsty? Would you like anything?” I whispered as her lips hovered just barely brushing mine. 

“Mmm” She hummed. The vibrations causing my lips to tingle and all my blood to redirect much lower in my body. I silently sent out a praise that I wasn’t a man and she couldn’t see, or rather, feel what she was doing to me. Or maybe she could, because she slowly slipped a thigh between my legs, pressing in, causing my breath to hitch. “I’m definitely thirsty” she smirked as her nose brushed mine and my hands suddenly felt heavy and useless as I couldn’t figure out what to do with them and resolved to just let them dangle at my side. 

She suddenly pulled back and cheerily asked me to give her the grand tour. “You said you have wine?” She asked. 

It took a second for my brain to function again. 

“I do. Yea. Do you prefer red or white? I have some sweet dessert wine too.”

“I’m not picky” she answered as she spun around and walked around my living room, gently brushing her hand over boxes. She made eye contact with me and her tone changed “But I would love something sweet right now.” And oh gosh, she was going to be the death of me. 

“So this is the living room” I awkwardly began. “To the left over there is the kitchen, the fridge was probably a giveaway huh?” She acknowledged that with a slight smirk as I continued, “down the hall past the kitchen is the bathroom, it’s the door on the right, and the door at the end is my...bedroom” for some reason bedroom came out extra quiet. 

I made my way to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine as I watched Chloe move into the living room turning on my stereo. My phone automatically connected via Bluetooth and a mix I had been working on and listening to over and over again to figure out what I needed to fine tune began playing. 

I watched her start to sway slightly to the beat. 

“Who is this?” She asked. 

“Just something I’ve been working on...” I responded quietly. 

“Is that you singing?” She asked. 

“Mmhmm” I replied, “just until I figure out who I want to sing this.”

Her eyes lit up as I walked in and handed her a red solo cup of wine. 

“Sorry, I haven’t unpacked any of my proper glasses” I muttered. 

“You have an amazing voice, you don’t need to find anyone else to sing this” she said genuinely. I blushed in response. “You know, Titanium is my jam...my lady jam.” She whispered to me. Titanium was one of the first songs I had produced when I got into the business a few years ago. 

I choked on my wine and managed to barely question “lady jam?”

“Mmhmm” She hummed, as she stepped closer. “It really...builds” and there was another wink as she sipped the wine. 

As I paused my music I started to quietly hum “You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say” and let my voice get louder as I watched her gasp and her pupils dilate. “I’m talking loud, not saying much”.

“I’m criticized but all your bullets ricochet.” I took her cup and set it on a box next to mine. “You shoot me down, but I get up”

She jumped in, harmonizing with me, and oh goodness she could sing too. I made a mental note about possibly recording with her later. 

“I’m bulletproof nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away.”

By then our breathes were intermingled 

“Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away fire away.” 

“Shoot me down, but I won’t fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won’t fall. I am titanium.”

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and with a confidence I didn’t realize I had, I captured her lips in mine, digging my fingers into her hair. 

She moaned into my mouth as my tongue grazed hers and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our bodies were flush and I felt her hands slide from my waste to my butt, a motion that made me lose control and grind into her. 

“Mmmfff...bedroom” she managed to get out against my lips as her hands started guiding me backwards. 

I moaned into her mouth and lightly bit her bottom lip as I lost the feel of her fully against me. 

We stumbled back, far from gracefully, but with a few less items of clothing. My jacket and boots were gone and so were hers. Dodging a few more boxes I managed to turn on my bedside lamp before she sat me down on the side of my bed. 

Chloe hadn’t taken her eyes off me, and thankfully, since my brief scan of my room showed my strewn about clothes from earlier as I had tried to figure out what I would wear tonight. 

She gently climbed up onto me, straddling me, hooking her arms around my neck as mine looped around her waist. I was frozen in place. She was just so beautiful, but a small part of me, which was gradually growing bigger and louder, was reminding me that she was a girl and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. 

Her hands slid down to the front of my chest and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt. 

“Why did Stacie waggle her eyebrows and wink at you when I first came to your booth tonight?” I don’t know where the question came from, but I suddenly remembered the moment that preceded one of the most amazing kisses I had ever had and I wanted answers. 

Chloe’s hand froze at the fourth or fifth button. Just enough that I could see she was taking in my cleavage. Her eyes looked cloudy, stormy even, and slowly dragged their way up to mine. 

“What?” She asked breathlessly. 

“When I introduced myself. Stacie made a face and winked at you...and then you kissed me and...and...why?” For the love of God, why was I focusing on this and not on removing her pants? 

She stared at me and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they made their way down my chest, untucking my blouse, and played with the edges of it. She suddenly looked so shy, so I instinctively leaned in and pecked her lips. 

“We uh...oh please don’t be weirded out by this..?” She pleaded, meeting my gaze. “But ummm...we kind of already knew who you were and had just been talking about you when you walked up...”

She looked away then. I wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Talking about me...?” I felt dumb and confused and oh no, her hips shifted in the most delectable way, but I thankfully caught the moan before it left my mouth. 

Her hands crept up and linked around my neck. 

“Jesse told us about you weeks ago. He mentioned this hot new producer that the studio had snagged from LA. That he had been following your career for a while and couldn’t wait to work with you. He knew I loved Titanium and told me about you.” At the mention of Titanium one of my eyebrows shot up and she quickly added, “he didn’t know it was my jam” she said with a giggle. “One night at the bar we decided to really look into you and after finding out you were our age, we image searched you and both of us kind of really liked what we saw...” at the last part she bit her lower lip and blushed profusely. I lifted a hand and brushed her cheek, tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. This seemed to give her more courage. “This began our debate over who could win you over. He clearly felt he had the advantage, since he worked with you, and that there was no evidence you were...well, gay...” she looked as if she was going to continue, but quickly shut her mouth. 

“But why the eyebrow raise...and the call for dibbs?” I asked as I remembered what I thought I heard. 

She giggled. “You heard that?” Sighing she continued, “well, when you came up to us I had just arrogantly declared that gay or not, I could make you mine...Jesse had proclaimed he was smitten and couldn’t wait for work again on Monday. You’re our celebrity crush...” She paused, looked me in the eyes, took a deep breath, and continued. “I had just told him I would win you over when you showed up in our booth. Stacie called me on my bluff and it was like you were just handed over to me. So sweet and innocent. In need of saving. But then I really saw you, and oh my Beca, do you have any idea how breathtaking you are? I practically creamed myself on first glance alone, I couldn’t help really going all in.” 

She shifted again and again I barely caught the moan. 

“Please don’t be mad, or weirded out...well I guess you can be weirded out...I can go...” she tilted down to make better eye contact with me, and as a result ground into me even more. I wasn’t ready for that and felt my eyes flutter closed as a moan escaped my mouth. Her breath hitched as her body responded and began rocking into me. I quickly closed the distance between our lips, pulling her closer and feeling her whole body shudder against mine. It was painfully embarrassing just how close I was and all she was doing was sitting on my lap. 

She pulled back then with a giggle cupping my cheeks as I tried to follow her lips. 

“Beca” She whispered.

I was barely able to open my eyes in response and almost moaned again at the sight before me. Her pupils were blown and her lips were swollen from kissing. That lipstick I envied earlier was no longer immaculate. 

“Beca” she repeated. 

“Hmmm?” I was slowly gaining my senses back. 

“This appears to be going in a certain direction...one that I would love to continue...but I want to make sure you’re ok with this?” She looked at me with such genuine concern that I was finally able to pull my mind from the fog. 

“I...yes...” I replied, licking my lips. I watched her gaze follow my tongue. “Ummm...I’ve never actually done this before...been with a girl I mean..”

She smiled at that, leaning in and pecking my lips. 

“I’ve actually never been attracted to women...” I started and watched some unnamed emotion flit across her face. “That is...until you...I’ve never felt this way before..” I grew embarrassed at the honesty of my confession and quickly looked down as I felt my cheeks heat up. 

Her fingers traced down my cheek to my chin and tilted my face up again. I couldn’t read the emotions behind her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me sweetly, pulling back with a sigh. “You’re going to be the death of me Beca Mitchell.” 

I smirked at that. “Is that so?” I replied with a raise of my eyebrow, somehow regaining some semblance of confidence. “Tell me Miss...” then it hit me, I didn’t know her last name. I paused and looked down, then lifted my eyes to make eye contact with her again. “What’s your last name?”

Her head tilted back with a laugh that made my heart do somersaults. 

“You’re so beautiful” Slipped from my lips as if it was the most natural thing. 

She quickly sobered up. “I was about to make some cheesy joke about how whatever my name is now doesn’t matter, because it’s going to be Mitchell real soon...” at her words I felt my heart flutter as if all the butterflies in my stomach were making an escape. “But you had to go and make me realize that I maybe actually wouldn’t be opposed to that...until then it’s Beale.” She finished quietly. 

“Chloe Beale” I whispered. Surprised that her confession didn’t cause any sort of panic in me. 

“Beca Mitchell” She replied. 

“Before we go changing last names, can I take you out on a date Miss Beale?” I asked her playfully. 

Her face lit up at that and she looked down as she played with the hem of my shirt again. 

“That depends” she started, as something caught her eye. 

My stomach dropped. Maybe I was reading too much into this?

“Will you let me scrub this girls number off your stomach?” She asked with a smirk causing me to belly laugh. 

“Amy was really trying to make you work for this huh?” I replied. “What a cock blocker” I winked at her. 

She blushed, her eyes squinting at me mirthfully. “I’m going to kill her” she said. “She has money on Jesse being the one to take you out.”

“Oh so there’s money involved here Beale? What am I? Just some drunken bar bet?” I asked her jokingly, though part of me was nervous this was true. 

“I’ve wanted this since I found your Twitter...” she replied. 

I cough laughed. “My Twitter?!”

She blushed and then looked indignant. “I have a weakness for funny people. Funny, hot, talented people.” Her tone grew quieter as she slipped her arms around my neck and drew closer to my face. “Funny, hot, talented people who happen to be amazing kissers...” she kissed me deeply and just as I started to get into it she pulled back slightly and continued, “you had me at “Oh God. I just realized I’m stuck with me my whole life.” and sealed the deal tonight with “I realize this makes me a total weirdo creep, but...”” she finished with a smirk. 

“Wait, are you telling me that I invited my stalker into my bed?” I asked, feigning shock. 

“Stalker is such a harsh word.” She rolled her eyes at me. “More like secret admirer. I didn’t hunt you down. Who sat in whose booth?”

“Touché” I replied as I moved my hands from her waist to under her shirt and slowly moved them up her back. Her skin was so soft I almost got lost in my own movements. 

Her body shuddered as she pulled me in for another kiss. It started sweet and slow and gradually deepened as my tongue sought hers. 

“I want you.” She moaned against my lips. “I want to taste you” my whole body shuddered at that and I found myself grinding up and harder into her. 

That’s what finally sent us over the edge. Her hands were back on my chest, unbuttoning my blouse and shoving it off my shoulders. Not wanting to be outdone, my hands were working to slip her shirt up and over her head. This movement made us break apart for just a second before we slammed back together and I felt a shudder as our almost naked chests pressed together. We seemed to have the same thought as both our hands moved to undo the others bra. Chloe pulled away with an “mmmfff” as I struggled to find the clasp. 

“It’s in the front Becs” she whispered as she pulled my bra off and then brought my hands to her front clasp. I immediately had it open and was slowly sliding the bra off of her. I leaned back and took in the sight before me. 

“Wow” I whispered back and ever so cautiously brought my hands up to cup her breasts. She ground into me again as I took her in my hands and moaned as my thumbs grazed her nipples. 

“Mmmm Becaaaa” She moaned again and any hesitation I had was out the window as I leaned up and took a nipple in my mouth sucking gently and flicking it with my tongue. 

Her hands moved to my chest, sliding down and around my waist as her forehead fell to my shoulder and my kisses made their way up her chest to her neck. I kissed my way up to her ear, taking her lobe in my mouth and releasing a breathy sigh into her ear. Her whole body shuddered as she pulled me closer. 

She pulled back and kissed me deeply. “These pants have to go” she said as her hands found their way to the button of my jeans. She slid off of me, pulling me up with her, her hands working to unzip my jeans and then worked them down my waste. She was suddenly on her knees, pulling my pants the rest of the way, her mouth hovering in front of my panties. To my horror I realized just how soaked they felt, but then completely forgot my fears as she pressed gentle kisses to my pelvis, working her way down to my groin, placing a deep kiss to my clit through my panties. My legs almost gave out on me and sensing that, she gently pushed me back onto the bed and finished removing my pants. I watched as she stood, her eyes raking over my body while she undid her pants and slipped them down and off. My eyes widened as I took all of her in. She wasn’t wearing underwear and I could make out a glistening of wetness at the juncture of her legs. I felt my mouth water. My eyes made there way back up to her face as I felt her fingers hook under the waste of my panties and begin to work them down. 

She was on her knees now, her face between my legs after she had removed my underwear. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. My breath froze in my chest as her hands worked their way up my thighs spreading them further. She slowly kissed her way up the inside of one and then moved to the other, her eyes never leaving mine. I remembered to breathe again and watched her pupils grow bigger as my chest began to rise and fall harder. Suddenly I felt her mouth on me. One swipe of her tongue and then another. Her arms had gone under my legs and pulled me into her more, her tongue swirling and entering me as deep as she could and then making its way up to brush against my clit. Then she was sucking on my clit and I began to lose control as I found myself rocking against her face. 

I had always been a quiet lover in bed. Maybe squeaked and moaned a little. She had me moaning her name loudly and crying out for more. 

“Oh baby please don’t stop. Unnngghhhh right there Chlo..oh god yes yes yes” I had my fingers in her hair encouraging her deeper and then lost it as a felt a finger enter me and then another. Soon she was pumping in and out of me as I road her face into ecstasy. “Mmm babe I’m cumming” I cried and she slowly and sweetly kept licking me as I came down from my high. 

I couldn’t move. My body melted to my bed like jelly and I vaguely felt her move her way up it, laying down partially on me. Her hand slipping down to my center again, gently stroking me, as she kissed her way from my neck to my lips. I moaned and found my hips responding to her again. I felt her wetness rock against my thigh as her fingers entered me again and she deepened the kiss. 

Our movements picked up as I felt her begin to grind against me more while her fingers worked me. Her body shifted so she was completely on top of me and soon her hips were in sink with her hand as she moved in and out of me. I could feel her wetness slide across my thigh and lifted it slightly to give her more pressure.

“Mmmmm Becaaaa” she moaned into my mouth. “I’m so close”. My hands slipped down to her butt and my grip tightened, pulling her into me more. I sought her lips as we panted into each other’s mouths. 

“Cum for me” I breathed. “Ungghh cum with me” her whole body tensed up as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm take over and soon we were crying each other’s names out simultaneously. 

Her body collapsed onto mine and she slowly pulled her fingers out of me and up to her mouth. I groaned as I watched her lick her fingers clean. 

“Shit”. I sighed, biting my lower lip. Her head lifted slightly to make eye contact with me. Shit, she was so sexy. That just fucked glow suited her so well. 

“Hi” she said with a gentle smile. 

“Hi” I barely croaked back. 

We were still awkwardly near the edge of the bed. 

“Wanna...ummm...would you like to get more comfortable?” I asked her, blushing slightly. 

“Ready to go again?” She asked me with a flirty waggle of her eyebrows. 

“What? No! I mean, shit, yes, or maybe...ugh” I threw my head back in embarrassed frustration. 

Laughing, Chloe extricated herself from my body and pulled us both from my bed. 

“You’re cute when you’re tongue tied.” She leaned in and pecked my nose. 

“I’m not cute” I grumbled back at her. 

She smiled back at me, her genuine smile that filled my stomach with rainbows and butterflies and all that cheesy crap that I never believed in before tonight. 

“You are many things Beca Mitchell” she moved around me and pulled my comforter and sheets back, “and right now I’m really hoping one of those is a cuddler” she finished as she climbed into my bed and made herself comfy. 

I stared for probably a little too long and she suddenly got uncomfortable. 

“I’m so sorry” she began, “do you want me to go? I shouldn’t have assumed I could stay here with you...” her cheeks were growing increasingly red and I panicked and pounced on her before she could get out of bed. She froze and looked at me with a quirked eye brow. 

“Don’t go.” I whispered to her. I sat back up, straddling her hips, that thankfully, or maybe disappointingly, were covered by my blankets. “I was just taking a mental picture” I raised my hands up and motioned as if I was taking a picture of her now. “I didn’t want to forget this moment...” I ended shyly, blushing at how cheesy I was being. 

She beamed up at me and proceeded to copy my camera motion, then pulled the blankets back next to her and pulled me down into the bed with her. 

We maintained a quiet eye contact for what felt like forever until it was broken by one of us yawning and the other following suit. Honestly, I don’t know which of us yawned first. She is just so pretty. 

I was never a cuddler, but found myself scooting into her warmth and letting her wrap her arms around me. She tilted my chin up to hers and kissed me sweetly. 

“G’night Becs” she sighed. 

“Mmmm g’night Chlo” I sleepily replied and then quickly fell into the most restful sleep I’d had in years.


	2. Chapter 2. Should there be a 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tad shorter? A different perspective, but just as smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it this evening, so if it’s m’eh cool, if it’s not m’eh also cool.

I awoke to a loud honk outside my window. Struggling to open my eyes I froze once I did. That wasn’t my window. 

*Where am I?* I thought. Taking a quick inventory I found that yes, I was in fact naked and this wasn’t my apartment. Suddenly a warm body rolled over and snuggled up to me. This warm body nuzzled into my neck, slipping an arm over my stomach and a leg over my thigh. This warm body was definitely naked as well. 

I inhaled the sweet shampoo sent of the brown hair pressed up near my face and internally moaned as the memories came back. 

Beca Mitchell was in my arms. A NAKED Beca Mitchell was pressed so deliciously against me. I slipped my one free arm up and over Beca’s waist, hugging her closer. Waking to this was very nice. I sighed contentedly as a very quiet snore escaped from the beautiful brunette. 

Last night felt like a dream, but I currently had my dream girl in my arms. Ok, who was I kidding, I was romanticizing this too much. Beca was probably just curious. Maybe she was just experimenting? Chloe knew for a fact she herself was a good kisser, she’s had plenty of positive feedback. Beca was probably just swept up in the moment. I saw the way Beca had looked at Jesse last night, he was so sweet and handsome and I couldn’t fault her if she chose him over me. I also saw her ex-boyfriend Luke. He was charming, and fricking British, and practically a male model. I couldn’t compete with that. I should probably try to sneak off now before things got awkward. 

Chloe pulled her arm back and attempted to slip out from under Beca, who stirred at the beginnings of her movements and responded by hugging her closer. 

*Okay, maybe I can enjoy this a little longer.* she thought and proceeded to hug Beca closer. God she felt so good. They fit together. Now, how could she convince Beca of this?

She began to think back on last night. Like every other Friday night she met up with her friends at their local bar. She had gotten there a bit early and snagged their regular booth, anxious for Jesse to arrive and tell her all about working with THE Beca Mitchell. He had refused to answer any of her questions via text earlier in the day. She even promised to buy all his drinks that night if he’d snap a picture of Beca for her. Ugh, that stubborn fool had refused and said she was going to make a great auntie to his and Beca’s kids. He had snapped a picture and decided their kids would be the most adorable children to have ever existed. What a creep. She could totally do what Neil Patrick Harris did with his husband and have adorable children with Beca. She definitely wasn’t being as creepy as Jesse was. Ok, she was being creepy, but Beca was so cute!

She thought back on their conversation that evening. She was definitely two drinks in already and feeling feisty. Jesse had declared he was smitten and had found his future wife. She had scoffed at that and told him he hadn’t even officially met her, only sat in on a meeting where they introduced Beca to everyone. Beca probably didn’t even notice him. 

Amy had laughed at that and chimed in “I like where this is going Red. I saw pics of the tiny producer. She could probably swing either way, but my moneys on this puppy dog eyed man-boy, who also is late to buying us our shots”. At that Amy had gestured for him to walk over to the bar. 

“I’ll take that bet” Stacey chimed in, smiling at me. “I think Chloe here could turn any straight girl, even just for a night” she finished, winking at me. Aubrey had laughed and voiced her agreement. 

I didn’t actually think I could “turn” someone who was genuinely straight, but I liked what Stacey had said and appreciated that she was on my team (in more ways than one), and ok I was a little tipsy. 

“Challenge accepted!” I happily declared to the group. “I’m gonna..” I was then interrupted by an excited “hi guys! I’m so sorry I’m late” and felt someone slide into the seat next to me. My head whipped around and *HOLY SHIT IT’S BECA MITCHELL* my mind screamed and my jaw dropped. 

Beca had leaned in then and explained her situation. Even when being followed by a creep she was funny and charming. I saw Jesse’s face light up at seeing her here and then saw Stacey wink and waggle her eyebrows at me. I turned to look at her better, to hopefully beat Jesse to the introduction, and saw some guy walking up towards us. His eyes were trained to Beca and he looked so stupid in his polo shirt and khakis. He totes looked like a total weirdo creep. I moved quickly, because if anything, I would be ok losing her to Jesse, he was a good guy, a solid friend. There was no way in hell I’d let this douche canoe lay a finger on her. 

Said weirdo creep had actually started to reach to tap her shoulder as he spoke to get her attention, “excuse me, Miss”. I was quicker though, placing my hand on her thigh and cupping her face to look towards me, somehow summoning up the courage to tell her to “just trust me”. 

I felt myself growing wet as I remembered my first kiss with her. I came back to reality and slipped my arm that had been pinned between our bodies underneath her so I could hug her closer. She had kissed me back. She had told me I looked kissable. She had almost made out with me in the bathroom. Yeah, she may have looked at Jesse like he was adorable, I couldn’t fault her, he was, but she had taken me home, not Jesse, and definitely not ex-dream boat Luke. Sure Chloe had been jealous last night, of Jesse, of Luke, of that damn girl who wrote all over Beca’s stomach *side bar, did I wash that off her?*, but she ended the night with her face between Beca’s legs and woke to Beca in her arms. Maybe this was some experiment, but it was a damn good one. 

Beca stirred a little then. Her naked breasts pressed more into me, and oh, so did her groin. Was that wetness I felt? Her hand began to drift down my abdomen and was now caressing my pubic hair. I was damn near soaked now. I held my breath, panicked. 

*Was Beca awake? She had to be awake. What if she wasn’t? What if she wakes and freaks out? What if she gets mad and says I took advantage of her when she was drunk? She wasn’t that drunk. She wanted this. She told me she did. What if I really was just an experiment?*

My inner debate was interrupted as said torturous hand slipped between my folds and ran gentle circles over my clit. I suddenly remembered to breathe and let out a quiet moan as I exhaled. 

Beca tilted her head up, planting a gentle kiss below my jaw, then whispered into my ear playfully, “Did you forget how to breathe Chlo? Or were you practicing holding your breath for a reason?” 

As Beca said that she slipped one finger in while pressing her palm against my clit and I literally forgot how to breathe as my hips bucked up and into Beca’s hand. Beca’s thigh that was draped over my leg shifted and held my body down. She raised herself up and watched my reactions to her ministrations. 

“Fuck...” Beca whispered. Her pupils blown. I looked up at her and somehow regained some of my flirty playfulness out of the horny fog I was in. 

“Yes please” I moaned while keeping eye contact with Beca. 

I watched as Beca’s body shuddered, her hand pausing the great work she was doing. This sobered me up even more. I brought my hands up to Beca’s waist, then slowly slid them up her sides and to her chest, pausing to give her breasts a quick squeeze. They finished their tour up her body and wrapped around her neck. 

“Fuck me” I whispered with another roll of my hips against her hand, also, thankfully causing my thigh to shift up more between hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned. I took the opportunity to pull her face down into mine. Eff morning breath, I needed her lips right now. 

I captured her lips in mine and with another rolls of my hips managed to shift her body up and onto me more. Her hand had slipped out of me with the motion, but I wasn’t disappointed. I quickly moved her so her thigh was pressed up against my core and mine was pressed to hers. She was panting into our kiss as my hands gripped her butt, grinding her into me more. 

We soon found a rhythm and I could feel her wetness sliding up and down my thigh. 

“Ugh, you feel so good” I moaned. 

She struggled for words as she panted into my mouth, grinding down harder onto me, shifting so her thigh was pressed into me more. 

“Fuhhhck Chlo, what’re you doing to me?” She panted, capturing my mouth again and deepening the kiss. 

Our rhythm stayed steady as her hands moved up and cupped my face, her tongue gently teasing mine. I could feel my wetness still on her right hand. Shit, this was messy, and sticky, and so fucking hot. 

Beca’s hands slid next to my head, propping herself up a bit as her kiss moved from my lips to my now sticky cheek. I felt her tongue hesitantly lick at the mess she made and I let out a strangled moan, losing myself and orgasming as her tongue made its way to my ear and she said “you taste so good baby”.

My body shuddered and relaxed as her hips slowed and she covered my face with kisses. 

I gradually opened my eyes.

“Hey you” She said smiling down at me. 

I chuckled. “Good morning to you too”

She giggled and pecked my lips. “A definite good morning” she winked and smiled down at me. 

Our hips were still slightly moving together, a gentle motion that was definitely making me ready for more. 

“Did you...?” I started to ask her, realizing she had me climaxing in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

Beca blushed and didn’t make eye contact with me as she said “yeah...when I asked what you were doing to me”. 

“Hey” I replied, wanting to have her lock those gorgeous blue eyes with mine again. She made eye contact with me and I stupidly got lost in them. 

“Yes?” She replied. 

I felt my face heat up as I realized I completely forgot what I was going to say. Instead, in one swift motion, I rolled her over and lay my body on top of hers. 

She let out a startled “oh!” Which quickly turned into an “ohhhhh” as I slid down her body and took a nipple into my mouth.

After feeling like I was neglecting her other breast I shifted my mouth to it, glancing up and seeing Beca watching me, mouth slightly slack, the blue in her eyes almost gone. 

I smirked up at her and flicked my tongue against her nipple. That seemed to spark something in her because I suddenly found myself on my back again, her hands cupping my face, her tongue playing with mine. 

Beca started working her kisses down my cheek to my throat, pausing and sucking hard on my pulse point. Part of me mentally protested because I definitely couldn’t pull off a turtle neck at work with this weather, the other part moaned out loud, encouraging her to do more. 

She continued her path down my chest, positioning her body between my thighs as her tongue flicked one of my nipples. Just when I felt like I couldn’t take it anymore she continued her decent, leaving sweet kisses on my stomach, slowly sliding her body down until her face was dangerously close to me. 

She paused, shyly making eye contact with me. 

“I....I don’t know what I’m doing” she said to me. 

“I’m 100% positive just your kiss down there alone will have me cumming...” I paused. “But baby, please know you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” She started to speak, but I continued because we didn’t get to have this talk before. “And even if you start, and suddenly decide you don’t like it, or aren’t comfortable, that’s ok. It’s ok to stop whenever you want.” I had reached down and gently stroked my fingers through her hair. 

She looked up at me, ready to respond, but then took me by surprise by placing a gentle kiss to my groin. This kiss suddenly deepened and became something even the French would blush at. I didn’t want to look away, this was the hottest thing I had seen, but it felt so good that I couldn’t keep my head from rolling back and my eyes from fluttering closed as a moan escaped my lips. Her mouth was pure magic and I wanted to call bullshit on her never doing this before. I definitely wasn’t going to let her do this to anyone else, that’s for sure. Maybe she’d marry me today? 

Those thoughts ran through my mind as Beca’s tongue worked it’s way in and out of me while her hand worked my clit. 

“Ohhhh Beeecsss. Baaabyyyy yesssss.” I felt myself lose control and my hand that had been caressing her hair was now pulling her face into me more. She never once wavered though, her free hand sliding up my stomach and carressing my breast. 

My rocking began to slow as I came down from my high, gradually letting go of her head as I realized she probably needed to breathe. Instead she worked her tongue deeper into me, sliding it up over my clit, then back down and into me. I felt the arousal return as she continued her ministrations. She was soon fucking me with her mouth again. Her hands had slid down and under my thighs, cupping my butt and pulling me more onto her face. Her sweet face that I was now riding into another orgasm. 

As I came down from my high I watched Beca slide up my body after wiping her face on her blanket. She settled on me and gently kissed me. As she began to pull away I came to my senses, pulling her back in and deepening the kiss. This lasted for a good minute before we broke apart to catch our breaths. 

“Wow” I said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

“Wow yourself” she responded, relaxing and cuddling up into me. 

Our peaceful silence was interrupted by an unfortunately familiar Sex Pistols song going off in the other room. Beca didn’t even feign interest in moving to answer it. Instead, she managed to snuggle even closer into me. 

As I kissed the top of her head I could hear the familiar whistle text tone coming from my jeans pocket on the floor. It kept going off and I could only assume it was my friends group message. They were the only ones with that tone. 

I hugged Beca closer and called out to my phone, “Hey Siri, turn on do not disturb.” I heard her muffled reply and the whistles stopped. 

“So how about that date?” Beca asked me. 

I don’t think my face could properly contain my grin.


	3. There Will Be A Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff. I’m figuring out where to take this next.

“Can we never leave this bed?” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s chest. 

“Hmmm?” Chloe replied. 

I peeked up a bit and repeated myself. Chloe smiled and tilted her head down to meet my lips with hers. The kiss started soft and sweet, but before it could progress further it was interrupted by a loud grumbling from my stomach. 

Chloe pulled back with a laugh. “As much as I would love that, I don’t know how great your stamina would be on an empty stomach.” She smirked at me. 

Feigning offense, I decided I’d show her just how good my stamina is. “Who just brought whom to 3 back to back orgasms?” I asked as my hand drifted down her abdomen. 

“Maybe you could refresh my memory?” She bit her lip in response as she watched my hand slowly work it’s way down. 

Just before I fully descended I paused at the sound of her stomach growling louder than I’d heard a stomach growl before. I rolled off of her, laughing hard. She soon joined me. 

I turned to look at her and asked, “you hungry?” She shoved my shoulder playfully, rolled on top of me, planted a sloppy kiss to my cheek, and then disappointingly rolled out of bed. 

“There’s this great little breakfast place around the corner from here” Chloe started, while looking at her phone with furrowed brows. “Except it’s 1pm now, and they stopped serving breakfast 2 hours ago....their lunch is good too tho” she looked up at me hopefully. 

“I love all food” I replied. 

“Awesome!” She squealed in response. “I need to shower first though.” She continued as she pulled her jeans back on, followed by her bra. 

“A little hard to do fully dressed isn’t it Chlo?” Chloe had pulled her shirt over her head and met my gaze with a smirk. 

“If I shower here then we’ll never leave, and if we never leave we’ll surely starve to death, and I frankly do not want to be responsible for that.” She finished solemnly, her facade cracking when she saw my smirk in response. 

“Well I would argue that it would save time and water for us to both shower here...together” I finished with a waggle of my eyebrows. 

Chloe laughed in response and walked over to where I was laying in bed. She leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth, pulling back, “I have a confession” she started. 

“You really got dressed because you wanted me to undress you again?” I asked hopefully. 

She giggled, kissed me again, pulling back with a look of fondness. Instead of answering, she turned and started walking out. Pausing in the doorway, she turned around, fixing me with a smile. “Get that gorgeous butt of yours in the shower Mitchell, I’ll be knocking on your door in 30mins! I don’t have your number so please don’t keep me waiting” With that she spun around and a second later I heard my front door click shut.


	4. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Don’t ask, we’re not there yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I literally spit this one out after finishing the last. So why not post it too?
> 
> It’s extra short.

Chloe closed Beca’s door behind her, pulled her keys out, and then walked to the door directly across from Beca’s and let herself in. 

Aubrey and Stacie were snuggled up under a blanket watching the Bachelorette. 

Chloe’s jaw dropped. “YOU GUYS ARE WATCHING IT WITHOUT ME?!?”

Stacie paused the show taking in Chloe’s appearance. “The walk of shame looks good on you” she smirked.

Aubrey decided to at least answer me. She was usually more responsive to my pout. “You didn’t answer our texts Chlo..”

I looked at them and sighed, leaning against the door and tilting my head back with a pained groan. 

“Whoa there sunshine, chill, we can start it over for you.” Stacie said amusedly. 

“Guys it’s not that! You’ll never guess who our new neighbor is directly across from us!”

“Who?” Aubrey chimed in, genuinely curious. 

Stacie looked at my appearance and responded with a shocked “NO!” Aubrey just looked between us with a lost expression. 

I looked at her and whined, “Breeee! Beca is our neighbor! What am I gonna do?! I can’t have her thinking I’m some creepy stalker!!”

“Wait...that’s awesome! What’s the big deal?” Aubrey asked. 

Stacie looked me up and down again and donned a shit eating grin. “You gave her a nice welcome to the building? Help her break in the new apartment? Make sure her bed was put together well?” She waggled her eyebrows at me. 

“Uuuughh Stace!!” I said flustered, composing myself just enough to say “yes to all of the above and I will tell you about it later” with a massive grin, and then shifted back to my mournful pouty expression. “I told her how we all knew who she was, how I had a major celebrity crush on her, how we made bets on who would take her out, how we had literally just been talking about her when she joined us...and I’m supposed to meet her in 30 minutes so we can go get food!”

“And the problem is..?” Aubrey didn’t seem to be tracking this at all. 

“I didn’t tell her we were neighbors! I don’t want to scare her off. She’s going to find out and pack her bags and move back to LA and I’ll never be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell!” I finished, out of breath. 

“Oh honey, you’ve got it bad.” Stacie sympathized with me. 

“Chloe, she obviously likes you, why else would she have made out with you in front of complete strangers and then taken you home with her when her ex-boyfriend (who she was supposed to meet up with last night) offered to take her home? I saw the way she looked at you. Jesse didn’t stand a chance. I could tell by the look she gave you before you even kissed her. I don’t think the being a neighbor thing is gonna freak her out, especially since you just now dragged yourself out of her apartment. Maybe just don’t call yourself “Mrs. Mitchell” just yet...or like, ever...”

“I maybe kind of hinted at wanting to marry her last night” I mumbled, shocked at just how ridiculous I was being. 

Stacie laughed loudly. “The sex was that good huh? What did she say?”

I sighed and then felt a bit more encouraged remembering what had happened. “Actually, it was before we had sex...she asked me on a date after. She said something about going out on a date first, before we changed our names.”

Aubrey looked over at the clock and back at me. “Well don’t leave this girl waiting, you have 20 minutes to clean up and take her out Chlo!”

“And we have 20 minutes left of this episode!” Stacie chimed in. “And it’s soooo good Chlo! I’ll definitely watch it again with you!”


	5. Ok. Sometimes Things Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I didn’t expect this twist.

Chloe maybe shouldn’t have spent so much time talking to Stacie and Aubrey. Or, maybe she should have said she’d be 40-50 minutes. Or, maybe she should have gotten Beca’s number instead of walking out like a complete idiot. 

Here she was, 40 minutes later, having decided to shave, and then decided to curl her hair, and after finishing up her makeup she couldn’t figure out what to wear. It had to be super cute, while also giving the impression that she gave no thought to this at all. 

*Oh, Beca, you think this is cute? You like my style? You want to be my girlfriend and marry me and live happily ever after?*

Holy shit, I’m a nut job. I’m that crazy girl, Chloe thought, stopping her daydreaming, and grabbing the first shirt from her drawer, not bothering to look at what was on it. 

Spritzing myself with my favorite perfume, I then took in my appearance in my full length mirror. I looked cute. I’d date me. 

I walked out of my room, grabbing my jeans jacket I had thrown on the table in my rush to get ready. Aubrey and Stacie turned to look at me from the couch. 

Stacie whistled at me. Aubrey seeing me worriedly looking at the clock spoke up in a reassuring tone. “You look great Chlo, totes worth the wait.”

I exhaled a sigh of relief, walked to the front door, peeked out the peep hole, and got super nervous. 

“Guys. I can’t do this. Why am I so nervous? Can one of you go knock on her door and tell her I’m deathly sick or that I died? Yea...tell her I died...I’ll move out. Stacie you can have my room...not that you need it...you and Bree can turn it into a home office or something...whatever you lawyer types do...I’ll just go pack my things” I started to walk back towards my room. 

Stacie jumped up from the couch and came over. Grabbing me by my shoulders and giving me a little shake, she said “You have nothing to be nervous about. You are a catch. Go have fun. It’s okay if this doesn’t go anywhere.” I sighed in response and she continued. “It’s okay to be nervous. It’s okay to be afraid. It’s not okay to give up without trying.” She turned me around and walked me back to the front door. Aubrey had beat us to the door and opened it for me so Stacie could shove me out. I stumbled forward and then took the last few steps to Beca’s door. I raised my hand to knock and froze. 

As I started to turn around to head back to my place, Stacie sidestepped me, knocked on Beca’s door and then bolted back into my apartment.

I turned back around just as Beca opened her door. She looked beautiful, her hair straightened and falling over a light flannel she was wearing over a Wet shirt. I did a double take and looked from her shirt to mine. We were wearing the same band shirt. 

“You like Wet?” I asked her. 

She smirked back at me, gave me a wink, and said “You know I do”. Then suddenly lost all her confidence and tried to back track. “I mean, yea...they’re one of my favorites right now.” The blush that enveloped her face was the cutest thing ever. She looked down at her shirt again. “Should I go change?” She was nervous too. I could do this. 

I just giggled in response and reached my hand out for her. “We’re not very conventional are we? We kissed before exchanging names. Jumped in bed before going on a date, and now we’re that couple that matches.” I finished with a wink. “I’m sorry I’m late. Ready to eat?”

She closed her door and took my hand, still blushing profusely. As we headed down the hall I heard my apartment door close. I knew they had been watching us! 

As we stood waiting for the elevator, Beca turned to me with a perplexed look. “How did you get back in. Did someone buzz you in?”

The elevator door dinged open and I pulled her in behind me as I replied as casually as I could muster, “oh! I live here.” 

She turned me to face her and suddenly pressed me up against the elevator wall, her lips on mine in a sweet passionate kiss. My hands found her hips as her hands reached up and dug into my hair, pulling me closer. My hands slipped up under her shirt, getting lost in her smooth skin. I felt the goosebumps rise as my fingers made their way up to her chest. She moaned into my mouth and then quickly pulled back and stepped away. 

“Geez, Chlo...I’m like a horny teenager around you...I’m so sorry.” She said, running her hands through her hair and looking to see that neither of us pressed the button to go down. She hit lobby and then leaned against the opposite wall, her eyes taking in my appearance. 

I was having a harder time composing myself. I chose the appropriate shirt for my theme for the day. 

We reached the lobby and she walked out ahead of me, getting the door and holding it for me. 

“Thanks” I said shyly. 

“So umm...where to?” Beca asked me casually slipping on her Ray-Bans as the afternoon sun hit us. I just stared at her. Her white adidas really sealed her whole outfit together. “Um...Chlo?”

That snapped me out of my trance. I wanted so badly to take a picture of her. She looked so LA and so perfect. “Sorry, just taking a mental photo” I said, holding up my hands and miming taking a picture of her. 

She beamed back at me. “Well, I’m starving so if you don’t lead the way I may have to drag you back upstairs and figure something else out altogether.” 

“Oooo I always like ordering off menu!” I replied excitedly, grabbing her hand and feigning as if I were going to take her back inside. She laughed as I spun her around and began leading her down the street. 

•••

The restaurant was quaint. We snagged a table outside so we could people watch. It was actually pretty perfect. Our conversation flowed, and even when there were lulls, the silence was comfortable. Beca’s witty dry humor had me full on belly laughing. I almost sprayed wine on our poor waitress, who still agreed to take a photo of us, in which we proudly showed off our matching shirts. I wasn’t happy with just that though, so with only a little protest, Beca let me take about fifty selfies. She even split two main courses with me because I wanted the fish but was also dying to try their new chicken recipe. This was the best first date I had ever been on. It was a date right?

“Beca?” I began hesitantly, reaching across the table and taking her hand in mine. A gentle blush began to form on her cheeks that definitely wasn’t due to just the wine. She met my eyes expectantly. 

“This thing we’re doing” my fingers intertwined with hers. “What’s going on between us. It’s been really fun. I’ve...I’ve been having a lot of fun” I had looked down shyly and then made eye contact with her again. I had to know if she was on the same page as me. I wanted more. “But...”

“Chloe effing Beale!!” I looked up and a “shit” escaped my lips. Quietly, but I’m pretty sure Beca heard it. Damn, I should have requested a table inside. I looked over and Sarah was jogging across the street and hitting me with her beautiful smile. She then leaned over the small railing (why did we pick the seat next to the sidewalk?!) and attempted to kiss me, just catching the side of my mouth. Beca had ripped her hand out of mine and I froze, watching her whole body language change. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry I didn’t call!” She said giving me a pout, and barely acknowledging Beca’s existence. “I was supposed to do a photo shoot in Paris, but it was pushed to two weeks from now, so I flew back in last night.” She then looked over at Beca getting a read on the situation. “I was going to surprise you tonight, I texted Aubrey to make sure you’d be home.”

I just stared at her slack jawed. This was the time that the waitress decided to bring our check, which Beca jumped on and mumbled something about paying inside so it’s quicker. 

“She scares easily” Sarah said with a smirk. “Find yourself a little something to keep you from boredom while I’m gone?”

That snapped me out of it. “You and I haven’t been a thing for months Sarah, and even that wasn’t even a thing. What the hell are you doing?”

She pouted at me and damn my past self for falling into bed with a model. “I have an itch I need your help scratching.” She leaned in towards me again. “I’ve missed you Chloe.”

I scooted as far out of her reach as possible. “Sarah we’re...” before I could finish and say “we’re over, we’ve been over” she caught sight of Beca arriving at the table. 

“I’ll let you and your friend finish up and I’ll see you tonight baby.” How did she manage to purr baby? I should have said something. Should have yelled at her to go to hell. Should have done anything except sit there silently, avoiding all eye contact with Beca. 

“Ready to go Chloe?” No “Chlo”, and Beca’s tone and body language seemed reserved, like she had checked out. Fuck. 

The walk back to our apartments was silent. Not a comfortable silence like at the restaurant. This was a silence full of unsaid emotions and so many questions. 

I bumped Beca with my shoulder, attempting any kind of physical contact I could get. She had her hands in her pockets and seemed hell bent on keeping them there. “Thanks for treating me to lunch.”

“You’re welcome.” Her tone wasn’t cold, but it sure lacked any emotion. 

“So about what just happened...” I began. We had reached our apartment complex and Beca kind of jumped ahead of me to unlock it and let me in. 

“Listen Chloe, you don’t have to explain”

“But..” I started as we caught the elevator up. An older couple had hopped in with us. They asked Beca the time and then complimented her on her phone case and asked where they could find one for their granddaughter. They rode to the flippin top floor with us. 

I followed her out feeling like a sad puppy. I probably looked like one based on the look she gave me when we got to her door. 

“Listen...” she started with a sigh, looking up while running her hand through her hair. I wonder if that’s a nervous habit of hers. “I had a lot of fun with you too, but I’m not looking for anything, and it seems like you have a lot..of something going on...and I don’t want to be in the way of anything. I’m still trying to settle in...I mean you saw inside here” she made a disgusted face while thumbing towards her apartment, “I have so much work ahead of me here and at my new job.”

I wanted to interrupt her. Correct the misunderstanding Sarah caused. Beg her to give me another chance. But I got it. Maybe she was just looking for a way out anyways. She didn’t seem too affected by this. 

“So since we’re neighbors and all, I’ll probably see you around right?” Oh that low blow. “I mean I never have sugar, so will totally be by to borrow some.”

I let out a sad attempt at a chuckle and managed to choke out my reply. “Well I’ll be just right here” I said pointing behind me and watching her eyes grow huge. “Aubrey and I live here....but Stacie is practically our unofficial third person...and we’re super responsible and make sure we’re always stocked up on sugar.”

She smiled at me, but it didn’t reach her eyes, then pulled out her keys and gave me a little wave. “I’ll see you around Chlo.”

“Right. Bye Becs.”

I never did get her number.


	6. Why was 6 afraid of 7?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of answers and maybe more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m apparently addicted to writing now..

Beca closed her front door and then let her forehead fall onto it with a soft thud. 

“I’m such an idiot...” she said out loud and then flew backwards as someone knocked on her door. Without thinking she opened the door and then wished she hadn’t. 

“You’re not an idiot.” Chloe said. Her eyes looked tear filled, but hadn’t spilt over yet. 

“Chloe, can we not do this right now? I told you it was fine. I’m fine. Go get ready for your girlfriend.”

Chloe looked hesitant until I said the part about her girlfriend. With a look of determination she moved forward, causing me to step back until we were both inside and she could kick my door closed with her foot. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend Beca.”

“Okay fine, your fuck buddy!” I said exasperated, running my hand through my hair and looking anywhere but at her. 

“I don’t have a fuck buddy.” She continued, suddenly in my personal space. 

“Chloe wha..” I paused as her eyes caught mine and then stupidly found myself glancing down at her lips. When I looked back up to her eyes I found her staring at my lips as well. I unconsciously licked them and then mentally kicked myself for having no self control. 

“I want you Beca.” She said. 

Okay body, please behave. I need all my blood to move back up to my brain so I can handle this like a grown ass adult. 

“I’m the idiot.” She continued, reaching up with both hands and cupping my face, forcing me to maintain eye contact. 

“I’m sorry for not calling Sarah out on her crap. She was someone I once wanted to be with, but I was just a fuck buddy to her, as you so eloquently put it.” She paused, gathering her thoughts. “I haven’t been with her in months. I ended it because my heart couldn’t take being led on and then tossed aside anymore. I panicked when I saw her...she has been trying to get back together with me, or whatever the hell she calls it...but I don’t want her...Becs, I know this is no excuse, but I need you to know I’m all in here. I want you in every way possible. You said you’re not looking for anything and that you have so much on your plate. If the only way of having you is just as a friend I’ll take it. If you want this to have just been an extended one night stand so be it.” She paused, took a big breath and then let it out as a sigh, lowering her hands and taking a step back. “I’m all yours to do with as you please.” 

“I...I don’t know what I want..” I answered her. I mean, I totally know where I wanted her right now, in my bed.

She grew fidgety. “That’s totes ok! Like...I realize this whole thing has been a bit of a whirlwind..something...you don’t have to answer me now...or ever. You don’t owe me anything Beca.”

She glanced over to my living room and seemed to perk up a bit. 

“I could be free labor for you?” She continued. “I mean, just while you’re figuring this all out.”

I looked over to what I thought she was looking at (read: my couch) and spluttered my reply “I don’t see how that would help things...but I’m not like...I mean I would maybe be open...” by then I realized she had probably meant the boxes for my entertainment center and tv hookup that were filling my living room and tried to recover. “I mean, I think Luke was going to come over tomorrow to help me with that?”

A flurry of emotions flitted across her face. Confusion, jealousy, and disappointment, ending on a look of realization and then one of determination. She smiled at me in a way that made my stomach flip flop and stepped towards me seductively. Even her voice dropped an octave. “You’re maybe sort of open to some free labor?” How the hell did she manage to purr that at me? “Does some work need to be done on your couch?” She had pressed up into me and whispered that last part. 

I lost it. 

Chloe flew back startled by my loud laughter. I buckled over, my hands on my knees, tears in my eyes. She looked absolutely offended. 

“I’m” *more laughter* “I’m sorry Chloe,” I straightened up, “but that was some cheesy porno shit lines right there. 

She laughed in response, then took me by surprise, bent over and hoisted me up over her shoulder. 

“I’ll show you some porno shit” she replied as she carried me to my bedroom. 

 

•••

I threw Beca onto her bed. The way she landed, her hair strewn about, her arms above her head, her legs slightly parted, made me let out a low moan. I think she heard it. She smirked up at me and then slowly licked her lips, ending with a gentle bite to her bottom lip, as her eyes roamed up and down my body. I took that as a “yes” to continuing and began to slowly and seductively strip off my clothes. 

I reached over and pulled her shoes off, followed by her socks, making my way up to her pants, hooking her panties with them as I pulled them down. I motioned for her to scoot up in bed, then seductively *judging by her face it was seductively* crawled my way up to her. I straddled her lap then, my hands moving to remove her shirt, sliding behind her and unhooking her bra. 

I sat up, watching her chest rise and fall, letting my eyes linger there probably a bit too long. I finally made my way back up to her face and found her smirking at me. 

“Like what you see Beale?”

“More than you’ll ever know...” Shit. I said that out loud. 

Beca’s features softened and she moved her hands up from laying by her side and rested them on my thighs. 

“That’s not very porny...” she said, smirking up at me. 

That was the reality check I needed. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, quickly deepening the kiss and swirling my tongue around hers as I began to gently rock against her. I felt her hands move to my butt and felt her raise her hips slightly to better meet mine. 

I pulled back, catching a bit of a protest from her and moved one of my legs between hers, hooking her thigh and lifting her leg up and over one shoulder. The moment our cores touched I almost lost it. Come on Beale, don’t be a teenage boy and last only 10 seconds. 

It was awkward at first, but then I found our fit and from the look on Beca’s face it was a good fit. She led the movements and I was able to keep up and maintain a rhythm. 

Oh god, the sounds she was making was...pornish. I wanted more. My hand slipped up her abdomen and pinched a nipple. Yeah, there’s the sound I wanted. 

Our speed picked up and I was able to hold out until Beca started moaning my name. What came next sent me over the edge. 

“Oh Chloe baby, yes, oh please, I want you, all of you...I..” her words turned to gibberish as she came. 

We both collapsed facing the opposite way. I had to know if she meant it though, and dragged myself up and up her body, settling between her legs, my face between her breasts.

Her eyes were squeezed closed and her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. 

Whatever she said could wait. I didn’t want this heaving to end. 

I slid back down and without hesitation or warning my mouth met her clit with the sweetest of kisses. My tongue swept out and I moaned into her as I tasted me mixed with her. We tasted so good together. 

She let out a sharp gasp and her hips responded, rocking up to meet my mouth. My tongue darted out, finding her clit and moving quickly, I could tell she was close again. 

Bringing her up to the edge and watching her go over it had to be my new favorite thing. I slid back up her and kissed her face messily. Or maybe this was my new favorite thing. She responded and licked my face clean. Okay, now that was my new favorite thing. 

I pulled back a bit. “Hi”

“Hi yourself.” She replied with a soft smile. 

I just stared at her, a stupid goofy smile plastered to my face. 

“If this whole working as a Vet thing gets boring, you totally could be the next big porn star.” She finished with a wink. 

“I dunno” I said frowning down at her. “I think I could use a bit more practice before going pro.”

She let out a laugh in response. Ok, that was my favorite thing. 

“Well, I could maybe help you with that...” she said looking up at me shyly. 

She was going to be the death of me.


	7. Because 7 Was a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m doing quite a bit of it.

Chloe rolled off of me and we fell into a comfortable silence. 

I turned onto my side, propping my head up so I could see her better. 

“I still don’t know what I want.” I began softly. Well, maybe I did, but I wasn’t ready, and all of this was new to me. 

“That’s ok.” She was quick to reply before I could continue. Her face remaining neutral. 

“Hey” I wanted her to look at me. She turned onto her side facing me directly. “I do like you. I definitely like this” I added motioning between us. “But I don’t know if I want to jump right into a relationship...” A strange look passed over her face. “...but I don’t want this to be like what you had with Sarah.” The strange look vanished and I paused, amazed at how expressive her face was.

“So maybe...” I was processing my thoughts out loud. “Maybe we can work on this friendship thing first?” Her eyes lit up. “Put some boundaries on this physical thing?” Her eyes grew cloudy and her brow furrowed. I smiled in response. “Let’s get to know each other better first...”

“Like dating?” Her confused puppy dog expression melted me and I had to catch myself before I kissed her. 

“No...like friends...friends without benefits...”

“Friends without benefits?” Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and I leaned in to kiss it away, but stopped frozen just before our lips brushed. 

“Right” I whispered, backing up. “Are you okay with that?”

“I told you I’d take whatever I could get...as long as you’re a part of it.” She answered me and my heart melted. Was this what I wanted? It felt right when I started talking.

Chloe climbed out of bed then, quickly getting dressed. 

“What’re you doing?” I asked her, confused. 

She rolled her eyes at me as she replied, “Becs, friends, especially friends without benefits, don’t hang out naked.” 

“But...”

She raised a brow at me, pausing as she buttoned her jeans. 

“Maybe we could start these rules tomorrow?” I asked hopeful and feeling utterly pathetic. 

She gave me a sympathetic look and walked back to my bedside. She sat next to me, leaned in and placed the sweetest, softest of kisses on my lips.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes if it means there’s a possibility of me being able to kiss you again and call you mine.” She pulled away. “Until then I think I’ll have to survive off cold showers and maybe asking Amy to chaperone us” she finished with a wink. “I’ll maybe see you tomorrow Beca?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll be around.” 

Chloe walked out. 

Shit. I didn’t get her number.


	8. And 7 Friend Zoned 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who loves the friend zone that’s not really friendly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ya go.

Beca awoke early the next day feeling motivated to tackle her unpacking and organizing, and also feeling a little sexually frustrated. Could I really say frustrated? I totally had a ton of sex yesterday, and the night before. Like, I had more sex in a 24 hour period than I had in the last year alone. Okay, past two years combined.

After unpacking multiple boxes of kitchen stuff I decided to de-clutter a bit and take the trash out. Filling my arms with cardboard and a full trash bag I fumbled with my door and stumbled forward about to drop everything.

“Whoa there.” A pair of hands helped prop up the boxes and allowed me to readjust. I peeked around the boxes that were obstructing my vision. Chloe.

“Oh umm thanks.” Real smooth Mitchell.

“You’re welcome,” came an energetic reply. “Let me help you with those.”

“Oh no, I’ve got it, but thanks Chloe”. I paused. “But could you maybe direct me to the trash chute? I probably should’ve figured that out before...” I just shrugged, motioning to my arms full of trash.

“Sure, it’s this way” she giggled in reply, leading me down the hall, around a corner, and getting the door to another room for me. She pulled down the chute for me and once my arms were free I got a good look at her. Shit. She was in a tight tank top, short running shorts, and had her hair pulled up in a cute bun.

“Uhh...going on a run?” I asked dumbly, letting my eyes run up and down her body again.

“Yup” she replied, with an emphasis on the “p”. “Care to join me?” Ugh, she could totally tell I was checking her out and was enjoying this.

“Oh no, thanks though, I hate running” I made a disgusted face at her. “Plus Luke is coming over in a bit to help me with some of my bigger stuff.”

I saw a flash of something, but then she was grinning back at me, leaning in super close. I could smell her shampoo, and my breath froze as I glanced down at her lips.

“It’s great cardio.” She replied as she reached around me and opened the door. This felt way too much like the first night I met her.

“After you” she said sweetly and watched as I awkwardly stumbled out.

*How did I not just get kissed?*

I led the way back wishing I had let her take the lead, pausing and turning back to her when I got to my door.

“Thanks again,” I smiled genuinely at her. “I...I actually wouldn’t mind doing cardio with you again...I mean like, not again, but like, maybe I’d be open to running?”

“I thought you hated running?”

“I...oh I mean I do..I just..” I fumbled with my words. She interrupted me with a laugh. 

“Chill Becs” She laughed, taking a moment to let her eyes linger on my chest, then quickly snapping them back up to meet mine. “We don’t necessarily have to run.” She said with a wink as she started to walk backwards, heading towards the elevators and pausing at the stairwell. “I’ll uh, catch ya later?”

“Ye...yea, totally, see ya later.” She was heading down the stairs as the elevator dinged and Luke came strolling out, arms full of two bags of groceries.

I started jumping up and down in excitement. “Dude, thanks so much for being my grocery bitch! What do I owe you?”

“You cold there Becky? Or are you just happy to see me?” He replied with a cocky smirk, looking down at my chest. I looked down and saw just how hard my nipples were, quickly covering them with my arms. Damn Chloe. “Or wait! It’s the food isn’t it? If I recall, foods a real panty dropper for ya eh?” He continued, strolling into my apartment.

“You’re a jackass ya know that right?” I mumbled after him.

“Your favorite jackass.” He replied, smiling at me as he set the groceries down on the counter, leaving me to put them away.

We set to work assembling my entertainment center. Working efficiently, cracking jokes, neither of us getting annoyed or frustrated. We worked so well together. I was a bit OCD and wanted the piles of trash from the boxes and packaging gone so jumped up to take care of that while he screwed together the larger pieces. This trip was much smoother and without fumbling. As I rounded the corner back I froze in place.

There was Chloe Beale. A sweaty Chloe Beale currently walking towards her apartment, stripping herself of her shirt. Holy shit, those abs. I had frozen when she removed her shirt and wiped her brow, my eyes huge. Her eyes caught mine.

“Hey Becs!”

Play it cool Mitchell. “Run much?” Damnit Mitchell that wasn’t cool.

She laughed in response, glancing down at her watch. “Like 8 miles?”

My jaw dropped. Naked Chloe aside, who the hell runs that much for fun?

“Why?” I asked her dumbly. As I began walking back towards our places.

I stopped in front of her.

“Oh, for many reasons. Work out some” she glanced at my lips, “frustrations..Gotta keep my stamina up” she leaned in slightly and winked at me. That didn’t help the situation, her leaning gave me full view of her cleavage, which I gladly took advantage of. “But umm..” she paused watching my distraction. I finally looked back up at her. Her eyes went to my lips and quickly flicked back up to my eyes as she took a step back. “Hey, ummm...if you and Luke want a break from all this” she flailed her hand around towards my apartment. “Uh Amy, and Stacie, and uh, Jesse are all coming over for a movie. I’d love it if you..We’d love for you both to join us.”

“I’d love to!” I answered a little too quickly and a little too excitedly. “I mean we’d love to. I mean, I’m sure Luke would like to, I’d have to ask him first..” My door flung open.

“What time?” Luke asked, flashing me a wink.

Chloe was a little thrown off by that. “Oh uh, people are coming over around 6...I’m making pizza, and then movie will probably be around 7? Do you guys wanna eat with us too?”

“Hell yes!” Luke replied, before I even had a chance.

“Great! Awesome! Then I’ll see you guys at 6!” She turned to her door and then quickly turned back. “Becs, what’re your favorite toppings?” Then quickly and awkwardly, “and yours Luke?”

Once again he replied for me, “I’m a simple cheese and pepperoni, Becky here loves BBQ chicken, but we’ll eat anything.”

“Cool. Thanks. I’m gonna go, uh get cleaned up and ready for tonight. See you guys.”

I turned around quickly and shoved Luke back inside, ignoring his eyebrow waggle.

“She likes you Becky!!!” He said, hopping around like an excited child. “And based on your horrible flirting, you like her too!!”

I chose to ignore him as my face turned beet red and gave myself away.

“Now now Becky,” Luke turned solemn, “I’m a man of the times, a love knows no gender fellow...always open to threesomes.” He had placed his arm over my shoulders opening him up and leaving him unsuspecting of my elbow jab.

“Ooooph”. He pulled back and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye. “No, seriously Beca, what’s going on? You can tell me. You didn’t tell me what happened Friday night.”

I collapsed into his hug and proceeded to recap everything that occurred.

We had sat down on my couch, his arm pulling me in to snuggle.

“So she wants to be with you...and you want to be with her...but neither of you are together because...?”

“Because I’m a scared idiot who’s only true relationship where I felt anything at all was with you Luke...and to make things even more difficult, she’s a girl...and everything is just so...we’re like insatiable teenagers and I just want to get to know her before pursuing something serious.”

He hugged me closer.

“This calls for tequila and old school jams!” He declared, hopping up and running to my kitchen.

Five shots later I was in his white button up, with a few buttons open, and in my underwear and socks sliding up and down my hall singing “Sexy back” by Justin Timberlake. He was focused, finding the next song. His face lit up as he found it and I slid back down the hall towards my room, waiting for the beat to whatever jam he had chosen to begin.

There was a knock that distracted me for a second until I recognized the beginnings of the next song.

•••

Chloe nervously knocked on Beca’s door, the music coming through made her second guess herself as she heard JT’s voice. But then it switched to a familiar beat and Luke swung the door open with a big grin on his face.

“Chloe right?” He said in his stupid handsome British accent. It didn’t help that he was shirtless and literally ripped.

Beca suddenly slid down the hall, Ray-Bans on, Luke’s shirt hanging from her body, barely revealing her black boy short underwear. My jaw dropped, Luke whipped around to see what I was looking at, and Beca started rapping.

“It’s going down fade to Blackstreet. The homies got at me” I watched her flow, unable to pick up my jaw, then caught the drool as she started singing and dancing seductively. She spun around and peaked over her shades as she sang “I can’t get her out of my mind, I think about the girl all the time” and I watched her slip and fall as she realized it was me at the door.

“Ch..Chloe! Hi” oh gosh, Beca was definitely drunk. She scrambled up. “Come in! Hi! I mean hey, come in.”

I couldn’t even bring myself to be jealous. She was just too cute. Luke stepped back to let me in, still laughing at her.

“Hey guys, I’m so sorry, but is there any chance I can use your oven? Otherwise the pizzas won’t be ready in time.”

Beca had made her way next to me, looking up at my face, not saying anything but continuously nodding yes.

I laughed. “So that’s a yes?”

“My answer is always yes.” She shot back with a flirty wink.

“Aaaand let’s get you dressed. I’m so sorry Chloe, we may have had a few shots of Tequila and she insisted on reenacting that scene from Risky Business” he made sure to make eye contact with me, “you didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Oh, okay, I’m just gonna turn your oven on and then go get two of the pizzas.”

After ten minutes of pep talk from Stacie and Aubrey, well more like arguing with them to go over and bake the pizzas, I made my way back. When I came back in Beca and Luke were both dressed and lounging on her barstools next to her kitchen counter. Beca flew off the stool when she saw me.

“Can I help?” She reached for a pizza. I easily dodged her and made my way to her kitchen, setting the pies on the counter.

“Nuh uh, don’t you dare touch these miss Risky Business.” I turned to check the oven so missed whatever she might have done, but I caught Lukes laugh.

As I turned back around I heard a familiar voice and peeked over the counter to see Amy at the front door.

“Shortstack! Red! My soon to be favorite ex-husband!” She strolled in, taking in her surroundings. “Mr muscles I need your help bringing up something from downstairs.” Luke looked at her like he didn’t trust what she said couldn’t be inappropriate, but then hopped off the stool and waved to us as he followed her out the door.

I placed the pizzas in the oven, set her timer, and backed up, apparently right into her hands. I felt her fingers dig into my hips. Her hands curled around my front and pulled me into a tight hug. A muffled “hi” was said into my back. My heart was beating fast as I brought my hands up to Beca’s.

“BECAW!!” The yell made us both jump apart as Jesse peaked in and said hi when he spotted us. “What’re you two up to?” He asked suspiciously, walking in.

“Just baking two more pizzas since we have more people joining us tonight.” I answered him innocently.

“Well cool!” He said cheerily. “Oh and Chlo, you texted me right before I left so I was totally able to snag Risky Business before I came over.” He declared excitedly, setting the movie down on Beca’s counter.

I beamed back at him, catching Beca’s blush in my periphery. “Thanks! I think Stace is still set on watching her movie but you don’t mind me borrowing this right?” I think Beca was glaring at me now.

“Nah, it’s totally cool.” His attention turned to Beca. “So how is New York treating you Beca? How’s the new apartment...and the new neighbors?” He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to her, “I heard a certain one of your neighbors can be the worst” he glanced at me, “so if you ever need to get away from the crazy, you just let me know.” He stood back up with his stupidly cute Jesse smile. Damn him and his handsome face that I just loved and adored and could never truly hate.

She smiled up at him. “It’s great actually. I’ve never felt more....welcome before.” She had paused and looked at me when she said welcome.

“That’s great.” He said unenthusiastically looking over at me. “Well I’m gonna go see if I need to veto whatever movie Stacie’s chosen.” Beca followed him to the door and then closed and locked it. I think I audibly gulped at that. She turned back to look at me.

“Can’t be too safe in this neighborhood, too many crazies keep walking in here.” She said, gesturing back towards her door as she made her way into the kitchen.

“So how was your day?” I asked, mainly to try and change the atmosphere that was taking over as she got closer.

“It was okay. We got a lot done.”

“Yea? There’s definitely a lot less boxes.” I couldn’t look at her face.

She stepped into me, hugging me to her. I felt myself growing wet. What the hell is wrong with me that I get turned on by a hug? She was trying to make eye contact with me.

“When are we watching Risky Business?” She asked me.

I felt myself leaning in. My mind frozen and incapable of coming up with a reply.

My lips hovered just out of reach of hers. Our breaths were mingling. I came to my senses and pulled back.

“Well buddy, what’s your work schedule like this week? I think I can do tomorrow night, or Wednesday.”

She looked a little put off and took a second to reply to me. “Well pal, I’ll have to see what my schedule looks like tomorrow morning, but I think tomorrow should work.”

“Cool, let me know dude.” I disentangled myself from her and turned to check the pizza.

“It’s been like 10 minutes...” she was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I pulled it out and saw a text from Amy.

 

Amy: your “oral care” better not burn my pizza!

 

I laughed and quickly tucked my phone back in my pocket. Beca looked like she wanted to ask about it. 

“Just Amy telling me not to burn the pizza.”

“Oh” she hopped up onto the counter. “We should probably hang out here and watch it then huh?” I groaned internally. She’s so cute. 

Damn Aubrey and Stacie for refusing to be the ones to bring the pizzas here. After I told them about what happened they seemed dead set on “helping me”. Stacie ate her cereal by the front door so she could listen for Beca and shoved me out at her this morning so I could help with her trash. Running into her after my run was purely a coincidence, but it had been Aubrey’s idea to invite them over tonight. 

I looked up at Beca and couldn’t fault my friends for wanting to help. I’d been friend zoned and needed all the help I could get. I could see Beca was struggling with this, I could easily lay on the charm and seduction hard, but getting to know each other as friends wasn’t a bad thing. I wanted a solid foundation with her, not just lust and sex. 

Then she yawned and stretched her arms up in the air and I could make out the faint sharpie writing on her stomach. She must’ve scrubbed hard, but Jessica’s name was still there.

*Fuck playing nice.*

I moved quickly, my hands moving her thighs apart so I could rest between them. I slid my hands from her thighs up to her stomach, lifting her shirt partly so I could make out the bar girls graffiti. I tilted my head up to meet Beca’s gaze. She was flushed, her lips were parted, and everything in me wanted to take her on this counter. 

“Do you have any pens or markers?” I asked her breathlessly. 

She leaned into me a little, reaching down and opening the drawer to my left. I looked down and saw exactly what I wanted. A thick, gold sharpie. I grabbed it and slid my free hand up her stomach to her chest, pushing her back a bit so she had to place her hands behind her to keep her balance. 

I proceeded to write on her stomach, my tongue sticking out in concentration. I glanced up briefly to see Beca’s head tilted back and her breathing irregular. After finishing I continued to hold her shirt up and blew gently on her skin to dry it. Brushing my fingers across it, I was satisfied that it was dry and pulled back, letting her shirt fall back down. 

The oven dinged and I stepped away to check our dinner, giggling to myself at the gasp I heard. 

“Property of Chloe Beale?” Beca questioned me as I pulled the pizzas out and set them on top of her stove to cool. I turned around with a smirk. “I especially like the arrow pointing down, in case anyone had any doubts...” I had drawn an arrow pointing to below her belt. 

“Can’t leave things open to interpretation right Becky?” I winked at her and turned and pretended to check the pizzas. Beca hopped off the counter and I felt her come up behind me. 

“Right” She whispered, her hands wrapping around my waste and pulling me into her. One of them made their way under my shirt, and slipped under the waist of my pants and into my panties, grazing my lips, then dipping in. My head tilted back onto her shoulder, allowing her easy access to kiss my neck gently. One finger entered me, and then another. I let out a low moan. 

A frantic banging on the front door broke us out of the spell we were under. 

“Don’t you burn my pizza!!!” Yelled Amy. 

“Hurry up!!” Yelled Jesse. 

“I can hurry” whispered Beca and everything in me wanted to let her. Instead, I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out of me, sadly, stepping away. 

“Hey pal, why don’t you wash your hands and then get the door for me while I carry these pizzas?” I tried to put on a happy face but felt myself failing. I could do this. I could regroup with our friends around us and behave. 

Beca looked beyond turned on. She pulled her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean. I practically creamed my pants and had to use all my willpower not to jump her. Well, maybe I didn’t have enough willpower. I stepped back into her, licked her lips and then kissed her hard before I turned back around and grabbed the pizzas. 

“Let’s go Becs. Stacie scored Incredibles 2 from her sister and I want to watch it.”

That snapped her back to reality. 

“Wait! Didn’t that just come out??”

“Yea, Stacie’s sister worked on the movie or something...it’s top secret, you can’t tell anyone.” I winked at her. 

Little kid Beca was adorable. She let out a little squeal and a jump, washed her hands and then ran to the front door. 

I’m pretty sure she told me she hated movies at lunch yesterday.


	9. 9 gets it. 9 is mature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing for you. Hope you like it.

Okay, movie nights sucked. Well, no, that’s a lie. Tonight was actually pretty great. The pizza was delicious. Stacie made some random comment about Chloe going out of her way to make a BBQ chicken pizza that Chloe let no one but Beca touch. Beca was getting to know Chloe’s friends pretty well, but Chloe was definitely getting to know Luke. From what I could see there was nothing he said that wasn’t funny. She was touching his arm, he was leaning in and whispering things. Damnit, they looked like a cute couple. 

Beca pouted as she was wedged between Jesse and Amy on the couch, watching Luke and Chloe cozy up on the snuggler. She wasn’t sure how this happened. She was pretty sure she made eye contact with Chloe as Chloe called dibs on the recliner that fit two people. Amy had bumped her into Jesse, who had knocked her onto the couch and Luke was the last one standing. Amy apologized, but this felt rigged, and Luke and Chloe were whispering still. 

Now they have their phones out and look like they’re exchanging numbers!

*What the literal fuck!*

Beca: what the literal fuck?!

She texted Luke. She saw him read it. Made eye contact with him, and he responded with a flippin eggplant emoji. 

Aubrey hit the lights and the movie started, and Beca fought to pay attention. 

She lasted halfway through the movie and then passed out. The movie was great and all, but she had been up early, and drank early, and ate delicious pizza, and basically had the attention span of a 4-year-old. 

She woke to a gentle shake and a soft “Beca”. Fighting to open her eyes she jolted awake and wiped the drool from the side of her face. She had fallen asleep on Jesse’s shoulder. She looked around sleepily and it was just them. 

“Where is everyone?” She asked. 

He chuckled. “Well, they left hours ago, but I didn’t want to wake you.”

“What???”

“I’m just kidding Beca!” Jesse laughed. “Aubrey and Chloe are just walking everyone out. Luke said to tell you goodnight and that he’d help you with your TV later.” There was a pause as I struggled to register life, and Jesse nudged me again. “I can help you with your TV if you need it...now...or ya know, whenever is convenient for you.” 

My phone dinged then. It was a text from Luke with an eggplant and water drops emoji, followed by a gif of a red headed girl. I saw red. 

“Beca?” 

I looked up from my phone and back to Jesse.

“Oh, thanks so much Jes, I’m good right now, but I’ll let you know if I need any help.” He just smiled back at me, then we both jumped as Aubrey came back in. 

I jumped up and decided to say my good nights, thanking them for everything. “Umm...where’s Chloe? Uh, ya know, so I can say bye.”

Aubrey just looked at me with a knowing smile. “She was still downstairs talking to Luke.”

“Oh. Ok. Cool. Well, tell her I said thanks.” I began to make my way out when Jesse jumped up from the couch.

“Beca wait!” I paused. “Umm, let me walk you.”

“Out the front door?” Aubrey laughed. He ignored her, grabbed his jacket and got the door for me. 

It was an awkward goodbye, but I managed to get rid of him in under a minute, reminding him we both had an early day at the studio tomorrow. He seemed to perk up at that reminder and bounced off with a salute and a “see ya tomorrow boss!” 

I waited another 30 seconds, but couldn’t be sure when Chloe would be heading back up. 

I realized I hadn’t replied to Luke, so leaned against my door and began to text him back all the murderous gifs I could find. 

“Did you forget your keys?” 

I jumped and tossed said keys and my phone in opposites directions. 

Chloe giggled and picked up my keys that landed near her feet. “You’re useless when it comes to self-defense huh?”

I blushed furiously as I snagged my phone off the ground. 

Chloe had moved and was unlocking my door. 

“Who needs self-defense when my attacker is hot and polite?” I asked her as she opened the door and held it for me. 

It was her turn to blush as she reached to hand me my keys. 

“Oh hey, uh, I think you left something here.” She looked at me with one quirked eyebrow and followed me in, closing the door behind her. I threw my keys on the counter, scrambling for a plan. 

“Fuck it.” I said as I turned around to a very confused looking Chloe leaning against my door. I took 3 steps forward and closed the distance between us. As our lips smashed together I reached behind her, locked my door, then, without breaking the kiss, began to walk backwards, pulling her with me. 

We made it to my bedroom without breaking apart. I flipped us around and laid her down on my bed. Chloe looked up at me, flushed, lips swollen from kissing, and I had to pause to take it all in. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I said breathlessly. 

“So are you.” She blushed and scooted up to the head of my bed. I climbed on my bed and crawled up to her. Laying down on her I slowly lowered myself down, my lips barely grazing hers, my hips moving to press into her. She let out a sigh, her hips starting a rhythm of their own that I was more than happy to meet. We froze as her phone started ringing in her pocket. 

She took her hand out of my hair and reached to grab it, looking at the caller ID and perking up as she answered it. 

“Hi Luke!”

What the literal fuck. I caught my jaw before it dropped and struggled to hear his British accent come through. 

“Oh no, you’re totally not bothering me right now.” He then said something to her, causing her to giggle. “Oh yea, 6am totally works! I have to be at the clinic at 8, so that would be perfect, I’ll have time to shower before.” More gibberish. “Mmhmm.” More gibberish. “Great!” Pause. “Yea, I had so much fun tonight too! Sweet dreams to you too! Gnight Lukey!” She hung up and looked up at me. 

“Lukey...?” It was the only thing I could ask. 

She shrugged. “It felt right at the time.”

I didn’t know what to say and she didn’t seem ready to volunteer any info. We just lay there. So much eye contact. 

My hips shifted on accident and I watched her eyes flutter, so naturally, instead of addressing what I was uncomfortable with, I repeated the motion and then kept it going as I got the responses I liked. 

“Beeecs” she moaned. She was addicting. Her hands slipped up and hooked my neck, pulling me in for a gentle kiss before she pulled back. “Baby...”

Oh no, that word coming out of her mouth did good things to me. 

“Baby...wait.” I froze. She cupped my face and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. “What are we doing? I thought...”

I groaned and collapsed onto her. Her hands began caressing my back. 

She rolled me off of her so we were laying on our sides and she could make better eye contact with me. 

“Beca...honey...”

“I like that.”

“You like what?”

“I like when you call me baby and honey.” I said. I was digging myself into a bigger hole. 

She leaned in and kissed me sweetly. 

“Beca, I don’t know what you want from me. This friends without benefits isn’t necessarily working...do you want to try friends with benefits...or..?” She seemed to catch herself. 

“I don’t want you dating Luke.” I pouted. She laughed in response. 

“Date Luke?! Oh honey...” her voice grew soft and I shuddered at her words. She seemed to notice and her tone changed. “Baby...I’m just going on a run with him tomorrow before work.”

I stared at her blankly. 

“To be completely honest with you, I think he’s vetting me. No pun intended.” She said with a wink. 

“What?” I just stared at her dumbly. 

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” She laughed. “He’s making sure I’m up to par. That I’m good enough for you.” 

My eyes grew huge. That made more sense. 

“Oh” I still couldn’t come up with a good reply. She laughed. 

“Yea, oh.” As she pulled back and started crawling out of bed. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” I sat up quickly. 

She giggled in response. 

“I have an ex-boyfriend and current best friend to impress. I can’t sleep in and miss my run tomorrow.” She crawled back into bed and on top of me, slowly lowering her face closer to mine. “But trust me baby” she purred, “I’d much rather be working on my cardio here.” She sealed her statement with a sweet kiss and then was up and off of me. 

“Oh and I accept.” She declared cheerily. 

“You accept?” I was feeling so slow this evening. 

“Yea. This friends without benefits thing is clearly not working. So I totes accept and agree to our new friends with benefits arrangement. Now walk me out.” She finished as she reached down, grabbed my hands, and helped me up. 

“Oh we have a new arrangement do we?” I was desperately trying to engage in this conversation. 

She leaned in to kiss me, but stopped, her lips almost touching mine. I immediately closed the distance and kissed her with my all. She broke the kiss a minute later. 

“I think we definitely have an arrangement, because you can’t seem to do just friends.” She stepped back with a smirk. 

I gawked at her. Then decided, screw it, she was right, might as well have fun. 

I slowly started lifting my shirt up. “You got me there Beale.” I watched as she froze in place, eyes tracking my movements. My shirt off, I moved to my pants and quickly had them off, with my shoes and socks. Moving back up to my bra I rid myself of it, then made my way back down to my underwear.

Stepping forward, completely nude, I watched her eyes make their way up and down my body. My hands met hers, linking our fingers together. “Baby, will you stay the night? You can literally go next door and change in the same amount of time tomorrow morning right?” She looked hesitant so I continued, moving forward and pressing my body into hers. “We can set both our alarms to be sure you wake up?” I added with a little begging pout. That must’ve sealed the deal because she was suddenly kissing me, oh so sweetly, but then she pulled back. 

“Yes, but let me go get my keys and charger?” She asked. 

I beamed back at her and kissed her passionately as I began walking her out of my room, then paused realizing I was naked. “I’ll be waiting for you here.” I said, motioning back to my bed. 

She stopped and looked me up and down. “I’ll be quick” she said with a wink and then was gone. 

I quickly found my phone and texted Luke: “If you value your *insert eggplant emoji* you better cancel your morning run with Chloe tomorrow. You can still go for a run with her another time, just not tomorrow.”

He immediately replied with the happy face with tongue sticking out and the hand holding up the peace sign. 

“That’s exactly why, so cancel damnit.” I texted him in response and then followed up with a scissors and kissy face emoji. 

He responded with a gif of a man fainting and an ok sign. 

I smiled, set my alarm, and then got into bed to wait for Chloe.


	10. It’s still Sunday night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is stupid. Let’s just squash that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got distracted by life. Here’s the next chapter. Whether you like it or not, thanks for reading! I hope y’all are having a great weekend.

Face washed, teeth brushed, and candles lit, I made my way back to bed and waited for Chloe. My phone dinged again. 

Luke: the deed is done

Beca: *thumbs up emoji*

Luke: how are you texting me back right now? You guys done already?

Beca: I’m not talking to you about this

Luke: *eye roll emoji*

Beca: she went home to grab a few things. She’s gonna stay the night. 

Luke: *high five emoji*

Luke: did my buddying up to her motivate you to make a move? Because you’re welcome. 

Beca: *middle finger emoji* dude. We are talking about that later. Gnight.

I put my phone on do not disturb before waiting for his reply and then heard my front door open and close. 

Chloe stopped in my doorway, a smile on her face as her eyes adjusted to the candlelight. 

“Luke cancelled on me tomorrow morning. Something about it being a life threatening situation and he couldn’t go for a run.” She looked at me suspiciously and walked towards me, where I could better see that she had changed into a white t-shirt and very short shorts. She set her things down on my bedside table and then climbed into bed next to me. “Should you maybe go check on him and we can rain check this?” She lazily traced the “property of Chloe” on my stomach and I began to splutter about him probably being fine. She giggled and leaned in to whisper in my ear, “Did you threaten his life if he didn’t cancel on me?”

There was no way I could hide my blush. “He snitched!” My outrage quickly shifted to an embarrassed mumbling. “I only threatened him if he ran with you tomorrow. He can totally run with you another time.”

Her hand moved to my waist and rolled me onto my side so we were laying face to face. She had washed off her makeup and I could make out the fresh minty smell of her breath. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I sighed. 

She smiled back at me shyly. 

“Baby...” I shuddered, partially from my lack of clothes, but mostly from her touch and her voice. She seemed to lose what she was going to say, her eyes making their way from mine, down to my lips, and continuing down my body. “god I love you like this.”

I smirked at that. “Naked?”

“Totes.” Her eyes made their way slowly back up to mine. “But also, knowing that you’re here, naked, and wanting me.” Her blue eyes met mine and I somehow melted more. How was that possible? “I also don’t have to be up until 7 now...so...” her hand on my waist trailed up my side and to my back, pulling me in closer to her. A chill ran down my spine as all my heat went lower, causing me to squeeze my legs together. 

Her breath ghosted over my lips. “For future reference, I will not reward jealousy with this...” and she kissed me sweetly. “But god you’re hot when you’re jealous.” She kissed me hard, her tongue begging for entrance, and then just as quickly as it began it was over with a bite to my lower lip, hard enough to pull a gasp out of me as she pulled back. 

It took me a second to come to my senses. “I’m sorry Chlo..” I had pulled back slightly and looked away to gather my thoughts. She reached up and cupped my cheek, turning me to face her again. 

“If you don’t want me hanging out with Luke, I won’t.” She leaned in and pecked my lips. “But can you do me a favor? If anything is bothering you, please talk to me about it?”

“Of course..” I whispered. 

“Great.” She beamed back at me. “Oh...and while we’re on this topic, can you not fall asleep on Jesse...and not flirt with him...and definitely not snuggle up to him during movie nights, or like ever please?” She finished with a cute blush across her cheeks. 

“Excuse me?” I was offended. “I have never flirted with Jesse! And you snuggled with Luke! I was sandwiched between Jesse and Amy! If anything, I snuggled Amy!”

“I did not snuggle Luke! He had nowhere else to sit since you didn’t sit with me! And our bodies didn’t even touch!”

“Really...?” I started to think back on the night. Okay, maybe they weren’t really snuggling. Maybe I had just been super jealous and a bit drunk. “But there was so much whispering and arm touching!” 

“Beca...we were watching a movie, we had to whisper...” She looked at me incredulously. “And I don’t remember arm touching, but there could have been a bit of that, I’m sorry,” she said genuinely, “I’m a very tactile person, you can ask Bree. She likes to say that I don’t know what personal space is....but, I’ll work on that for you.” She leaned in and kissed me sweetly again, then pulled back. “But you still fell asleep on Jesse.”

I blushed at that. “I didn’t mean to...” I mumbled. “I’m sorry...” I looked back into her eyes with the best pout I could put on. She feigned an angry face, but I could see a smile fighting to break through. I rolled over onto her. “Let me make it up to you?” I whispered, as I sat up, straddling her. 

My hands worked their way under her shirt and she lifted her arms, letting me remove it completely. I leaned down, moaning into her mouth as I felt her breasts against mine. I would never grow tired of this.

I began rocking against her as our kiss deepened. I slowly worked my kisses from her lips down to her neck, feeling her body respond. Working my way to her ear, I let out a small moan, drawing out another delicious body shudder from her as her hips moved up to meet mine. That meeting brought out another moan from me and I temporarily lost control as our hips began to move in a new rhythm. 

Ugh, her shorts needed to go. 

Before I could slide down her body and get rid of her shorts, Chloe was suddenly sliding hers down, shifting me up enough that I had to grab my headboard for support. I moaned and almost collapsed as she showed me what it felt like to straddle her mouth. 

*Wait. I was supposed to be making it up to her. I.....oh god whatever sound I just made sounded like a porno.*

Her tongue was in me, her thumb on my clit, and I struggled to not collapse on her face as I kept riding her. 

“Fuuuhhhhhck...oh baby...unghhhh” I was so wet and she felt so good and I was going to have to learn how to not jump her face in public. I’m officially addicted to her mouth. 

It took my all to not collapse on her face as I came. She continued to lick me through it. In my fog I felt her remove her mouth and slide out from under me. I held my position, on my knees, legs spread, desperately holding onto my headboard as I tried to catch my breath. I felt her come up behind me and press her body against my back, her hands slipping down my front and pulling me flush against her. She began kissing my neck, running her tongue up and down, pausing to let out a moan into my ear as she began grinding into me. One hand slipped down and cupped me in the front, a finger gently entering me, followed by another. Her palm was pressing to my clit as she worked in and out of me. 

She began moaning loudly as I responded to her hand and ground back into her. Her free hand had slipped from my hip, up my stomach, pulling me into her tighter. 

“Oh Becs...baby I’m so close” she panted into my ear. 

She was so close, but she was still trying to make me orgasm. 

With a strength I didn’t know I had, I gently pulled her hand out of me, my body twisting so my lips could meet hers in a sloppy kiss. She whimpered into my mouth and that did it for me.

“Lay back.”

Chloe didn’t even hesitate but immediately laid down, her head now near the foot of the bed. 

I turned around and took her in. 

Panting. 

Topless. 

Still in those stupidly hot shorts. 

The cutest pout adorned her face. 

“What’s...what’s wrong?” I rested my hands on her thighs and leaned a little over her to better see her face. 

She spread her legs causing me to fall forward, my face landing between her breasts. Wrapping her legs around me she pulled me up slightly, her lips finding mine, her tongue gently working it’s way in as she ground up into me. 

Suddenly I was on my back. Chloe had rolled me over, not breaking our kiss. Her hands pulled away from me as she propped herself up and I felt her hips shift and lift slightly. She repositioned herself and her wetness pressed onto my thigh. She hadn’t broken the kiss but I did as I moaned into her mouth and lifted my thigh into her more. I definitely didn’t miss her shorts. 

Her breath hitched and soon our hips found a new rhythm. As she panted into my mouth I realized I wanted to feel her more. She stiffened, orgasming, and moaned into my mouth as she collapsed onto me. 

I could feel her breath uneven against my neck. My hands trailed gently up and down her back. 

Fuck she was so hot and I couldn’t get enough of her. 

I shifted my leg from between hers and wrapped my legs around her hips, pulling her into me. 

That got her attention. She started with gentle kisses to my neck as she began grinding into me. It was a slow ecstasy, but then her hands slipped between us and I felt her open our lips as she pressed into me more. 

Her warmth. Her wetness. Her clit slipping gently against mine and damnit I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking her to marry me. 

I opened my eyes and found her looking down at me, watching my reaction. She began moving in a circular motion and smirked at me, clearly enjoying my facial expressions. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy Beca...” she half moaned, her eyes shifting down, watching our hips move together. 

I let out a cry of pleasure in response, so close to orgasming. 

She shuddered and moaned in response, her lips crashing into mine. Her rhythm thrown off as she desperately ground into me harder. 

The only noises I could make out were our pants and moans. Oh, and definitely the sound of our pussies rubbing together. 

I was so close but I didn’t want this to end. 

Just as I felt like I was about to go over the edge Chloe paused her hips and silenced my whimper with her kiss. She slowly began grinding into me again, getting me just near the edge and then pausing again. This happened three more times, each time being sealed with a kiss. 

The fourth time her kiss was deep, needy, and passionate and I just about died when she pulled away. 

“I want to try something.”

My mind was in a fog but I still answered honestly. “Anything.”

She leaned in and kissed me hard, deepening the kiss again, grinding into me, when suddenly her hips were gone. I opened my eyes to see her shifting. She had turned herself around and I never in my life had been more excited to try the sixty-nine position. 

I could see how wet she was and felt my mouth water. Ok, maybe I’m a little more gay than I am bi. Or maybe I’m just that into Chloe, but I immediately pulled her down and let my tongue go to work. She almost collapsed on me, a muffled moan let out into my thigh. She struggled to recover as I flicked at her clit then pulled her against me even more, my tongue penetrating as deep as I could.

My tongue faltered as her mouth went to work and she soon had me coming undone. I moaned and cried out her name as I came, though it was muffled as I had been sucking on her clit. That seemed to do it for her and I suddenly felt all her weight on me as her orgasm ripped through her. I licked her through it until she rolled off me. 

Struggling to catch her breath, Chloe managed to get out, “I can’t stay here tonight.”

That sobered me up pretty quickly and I sat up so I could see her face. 

She had a dazed happy look as she made eye contact with me. “If I don’t leave now, I’ll never leave this bed.” 

I crawled up and lay down on my side next to her, my hand reaching over to initially rest on her stomach, but I got distracted and soon my hand was massaging her breasts. I looked back up from my work and almost jumped her when I saw her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad..” I don’t know where my voice went, but that came out much huskier than I intended. 

Her eyes slowly opened and made eye contact with mine

She gave me a gentle smile, reaching up and stilling my hand. 

“Sadly, I would lose my job, and I need my job so I can take this really hot chick I met out on a date.” She was smirking at me now. 

I feigned shock as I responded, taking her hand and moving it to my chest. “I have competition? Should I be worried?”

“Well maybe...she’s kind of a big deal” Chloe winked back at me. 

“But does she make you not want to leave this bed?” I rolled into her more, taking a nipple in my mouth as my hand trailed down and sank into her wetness. I quickly had two fingers in her, not hesitating to pump in and out of her as my mouth switched to her other breast. 

Chloe tried to respond but it came out a garbled mess. I pulled back and watched her, my hand picking up the pace, keeping time with her hips. 

Leaning over so my lips grazed her ear, “if you think you’re ever leaving this bed again, you’re sadly mistaken...I’m too addicted to you.” 

Her whole body shuddered, I could see the goosebumps litter her skin, and then I felt her contracting against my fingers as she whimpered “Beca”.

Shit. I really am so addicted to her.


	11. I only meant to write one chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep right now. Anyone else see Incredibles 2? WAY better than this story, go watch it 500x.

I had been having the best dream. Beca was between my legs, her mouth doing things to me. Doing good things to me. 

I moaned as I felt her tongue dip into me and then work it’s way up, pressing firmly against my clit. 

This was not a dream. 

This was most definitely better than the alarm that was going off in my hand. 

I have a bad habit of continually snoozing my alarm on my phone and falling back asleep with it in my hand. 

I struggled to lift it up and look at the time. 6:55. 

I could enjoy this for 5 more minutes. 

Beca paused as I ran my fingers through her hair, her eyes looking up at me, her mouth pressing into me with a kiss. 

She smirked up at me. 

“Good morning.” Ugh, her voice against me made me throw my head back with another moan. 

Another slow lick. 

“Oh baby please...” she seemed to respond to that, stopping the teasing and quickly bringing me to and over the edge. 

She moved up next to me as I struggled to catch my breath.

“Hi.” Her morning voice was raspy and oh so perfect. She began running her fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes and smiled up at her. 

“Hi yourself.” I reached up and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Mmmm” I reached up and stretched my whole body, watching her eyes follow my movements as she bit her lip. “That was definitely a better wake up than my alarm.”

I finished my stretch, then reached up and pulled her into a kiss. She cut it off quickly and pulled back with a sigh. 

“You need to get ready for work.” She said with a pout. I leaned up again and attempted to kiss away the pout. It worked. She was now smiling down at me. 

“I don’t want to go to work today. Let’s both call out sick.”

Beca laughed at that. “Right. Sure. I work one day and call out sick for my second?”

I nodded back at her.

“And what should I tell them?” She had snuggled up to me as she leaned in closer. “Should I tell them I met this girl on Friday night and haven’t been able to get her out of my bed ever since?” Her lips looked so delicious that I couldn’t help myself and closed the short distance for another quick peck. 

“That sounds almost accurate...” She quirked an eyebrow at me in response. “Well, you left out that this girl is smoking hot and the best lay you’ve ever had and that you clearly have to miss work because you gotta get her on lockdown...ya know, before she gets away.” 

The thought of being hers made my heart flutter. 

I had said that to Beca in a joking way, but I watched her stutter to respond as her face was enveloped by the cutest blush. 

She started to reply but I cut her off with another deep kiss, rolling her over and quickly making my way down her body. I only had a few minutes, but I couldn’t leave her in need. 

I soon had her writhing under my ministrations and was thankful for her neighbors sakes that these walls were well insulated. 

She tastes so good. I couldn’t help myself and kept licking her slowly as she came down from her orgasm. I may have lost myself in it because her hands were in my hair coaxing me up as I heard a faint “Chlo”. 

I paused what I was doing and looked up at her. She made eye contact with me and I gave her another good lick. 

Beca moaned and threw her head back. That was all the encouragement I needed as I went back to work. 

This is what you call the honeymoon phase right? When you can’t keep your hands off each other?

*I wonder where we would honeymoon? Does Beca like tropical? Ooooo...seeing her in a bikini in Hawaii would be drool worthy.*

I had gotten lost in my thoughts as I brought her to another orgasm. 

“Baaabe. Baby..please. I don’t think I can take anymore.” She was trying to pull me up. Oops. 

I slowly kissed my way back up her body. 

“Do you like tropical weather?” I asked her. 

“Huh?” Gosh, she was so cute when she was confused. 

“Like Hawaii...or Australia...Australia is kind of tropical right?” 

She smiled up at me, one hand brushing the hair out of my face. 

“Umm...I don’t know if Australia is tropical...but maybe we could ask Amy?” She was trying to catch up with my train of thought. I liked the “we” she used. 

“Do you prefer cold?” I asked her. “What’s your ideal vacation?”

“Oh. Oh umm...” my alarm interrupted her.

It was my safety net one for when I slept in and immediately had to get out of bed. 

“Oh shit!” I flew off her and looked around for my clothes. She watched me struggle to get dressed. “I’m so sorry, I have to go get ready.” I climbed back onto the bed, with the intention of giving her a quick kiss goodbye. This kiss quickly turned heated and I had to pull myself away with a disappointed groan. 

“I’m sorry” Kiss. “sweetie” kiss “I can’t be late” kiss “I’m operating” kiss “all day” kiss “today.” Kiss. 

I reluctantly pulled myself away. 

“Umm...maybe see you tonight?” I asked. She had opened her eyes and made eye contact with me, a dazed look on her face. “Unless you’re totes busy. Like that’s fine....Becs?”

Beca sat up, cupped my face with her hands and pulled me in for another kiss. 

“Let me know when you’re home from work.” Kiss. “Have fun saving lives McDreamy” Kiss “ok, maybe McSteamy” kiss. “Damnit Beale, don’t go, just McFuck me.” She deepened our kiss. 

I pulled back with a laugh. “Maybe skip the smooth talk and lead with your kiss. That’s your surest way into my pants.” I winked back at her as I got up, grabbed my things, and left. 

“Text me!” I yelled back to her as I walked towards the front door.


	12. Seriously, this story was supposed to be one chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday’s are for hangovers and sexting.

I sipped on my coffee, struggling to stay awake in this early morning meeting. 

Sweet sweet Jesse had brought me a caramel latte. He said something about remembering me mentioning it was my favorite last night. 

This coffee was so good. 

I stifled a yawn as one of the big wigs talked about productivity, accidentally catching Jesse’s eye. He smirked at me and tilted his coffee towards me. I tilted mine back, mouthing another thanks. 

I should probably tell him about Chloe. 

I can tell him about Chloe right? Tell him what? I’m sleeping with her? That I’m so totally into her I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since we met? They were friends though. She should tell him right?

I opened my phone and clicked on my texts. 

How about I just ask him for her number? 

I can’t believe I still don’t have it. I can still taste her but I can’t text her. 

I sighed as I glanced back up. Luke was no help. I already offered him my first born as a human sacrifice for her number and he wouldn’t budge. Said this was my punishment for taking away his new running partner. Though, I could have her number if I agreed to run with him. 

Fuck him. 

I felt my phone buzz. 

A twitter notification showed on my lock screen. I had been tagged in a tweet by @redheadshavemorefun. 

Keeping my phone below the table I opened up Twitter. 

“@DJshawshank up for some risky biz?”

I couldn’t hold back my smile until I remembered where I was and looked back up. Smiling down at my crotch was weird. It was a good thing I looked up because they were now talking about a new artist I had brought with me from LA, Emily Junk. 

My meeting over, I tried my best to escape to my office. Instead, I got tied up talking to Jesse and his “bro for life” Benji. 

Benji was the sweetest thing. A little odd, but I happened to like close up magic, even though he wouldn’t tell me how he did it. 

I should introduce him to Emily. 

I managed to escape after promising them I’d have lunch with them, then rushed back to my office and opened up my Twitter. 

“@redheadshavemorefun Monday’s are the riskiest”

I sent that, then immediately regretted it. I could’ve come up with something better. 

Just then, I received a DM from Chloe. 

I opened it and immediately choked on my own saliva. 

There was a gorgeous picture of her. Her red curls were up in a bun. A mask was resting on her chin, the blue making her blue eyes even more striking. She was gently biting her lower lip. The angle gave me just enough of a peak at her cleavage down her scrub top. 

The message read. “Hope you don’t mind me sliding into your DMs, you just have me a little wet...and slippery over here...”

Fuuuuuuck. I was drooling. I saved the photo she sent.

I took 20 of my own, deleting them all and deciding that I was a tiny little un-photogenic troll and why the hell would she still be interested in me?

She sent another picture, an angled shot of her hand pulling at the drawstring of her scrub pants. 

“I’d say don’t leave me high and dry, but dry is no longer in my vocabulary since I met you.”

I finally replied to her. “I can still taste you.” Then remembered her work of art and took a picture of the “property of Chloe”. My face wasn’t in it, but I thought my body looked pretty good. 

She immediately responded with a phone number. I clicked it to copy it, but it started calling her. 

“Hi, this is Dr. Beale.”

I sighed. “Hi Dr. Beale.”

Her tone changed. “When can I see you tonight?”

Her voice had me soaked. “I have to work late, so I won’t be home until 8ish.”

“Hmmm...ok. Come over to my place after. I’ll cook something for us.”

My heart melted at that. “You don’t have to do that...”

She laughed. “I know. Think of something you’d like and text me. I have to get back to work” she paused “baby” my heart skipped a beat, “I can’t wait to see you.”

•••

The rest of my morning passed pretty quickly. Lunch with Jesse and Benji was actually super fun. Once I let it slip that I was kind of seeing someone Jesse stopped his flirting and became his normal funny self. Or at least what I assumed was his normal funny self. I mean I just met the guy, who knows. I made plans with them to go see some local bands play at a small venue tomorrow night and for the first time since moving out here I was excited over how things were playing out. 

Speaking of excitement, I walked back into my office, new sounds playing on repeat in my head, and I was itching to bring them to life. 

My phone dinged. 

Hot Doctor: “someone told me some super sad news today *crying emoji*”

Beca: “lay it on me Beale”

Hot Doctor: “A certain someone broke the tragic news to me that I can no longer “lay” on you”

Hot Doctor: “also, you haven’t told me what you want for dinner. How does breakfast for dinner sound? *pancakes emoji*”

Beca: “*drooling emoji* pancakes are my favorite!! *heart eyes emoji*”

Hot Doctor: “*kissy face wink emoji*”

Hot Doctor: “so what’s this I hear about you being off the market?”

Beca: “who’s your source? Is it TMZ? I thought I ditched the paparazzi in LA”

Hot Doctor: *eye roll emoji*

I think my grin reached my ears when she sent me the screenshot convo between her and Jesse (aka Handsome Idiot in her phone).

He started with about twenty heart break emojis, followed by gifs about dying. She laughed and asked him if someone spoiled Game of Thrones for him. He then proceeded to tell her that they both missed their chance with THE Beca Mitchell because he had lunch with her today (and they were totes bffs for life now) and she had let it slip that she was now in a committed monogamous relationship and was looking into getting a puppy with said super model boyfriend. 

My jaw dropped. That sneak!

I replied to her. 

Beca: “I’m going to a concert with him tomorrow night.”

Hot Doctor: “WITH YOUR SUPER MODEL BOYFRIEND?!? BECA MITCHELL IF YOU GET A DOG WITH HIM THATS NOT A RESCUE I WILL NO LONGER LEND YOU SUGAR!!”

I laughed out loud.

Beca: “with Jesse and Benji. But I’m glad to know Jesse so easily convinced you.”

Hot Doctor: “he’s fighting dirty..”

Beca: “there’s no fight...”

Hot Doctor: “*blush emoji*”

Beca: “I did tell him I was kind of seeing someone”

Beca: “I hope that’s ok!”

Beca: “I mean he’s your friend...I thought you’d want to tell him?”

Beca: “but he stopped flirting after he found out”

Beca: “I actually am going to a show with him and Benji tomorrow night”

Beca: “I mean...I can totally cancel that...like are you ok with that?”

Beca: “omg I’ve never texted so much in my life”

Chloe didn’t respond for twenty minutes and I had never felt more like a pre-teen waiting for her crush to acknowledge her existence. I was so distracted I couldn’t even work on the song I had been mixing. 

My phone dinged and I jumped to check it. 

Hot Doctor: “you’re the cutest!”

Hot Doctor: “ps sorry I was seeing a patient”

Her text was followed by the cutest picture of Chloe holding a new pit puppy and I melted. It instantly became her contact photo. 

Hot Doctor: “also, I’m more than ok with you going out with Jesse and Benji, they’re great guys...BUT since you’re kind of seeing someone, maybe you can help me brainstorm a way to let him know just who you’re kind of seeing? tonight? Over pancakes and Risky Business?”

Beca: “I’m yours”

Hot Doctor: “....”

Hot Doctor: “babyyy”

I don’t know how it was possible, but I heard her say it and had to put my phone down. I should not be this turned on at work. 

Hot Doctor: “I can still taste you too...”

Beca: “...”

Beca: “*gif of a man fainting*”

Beca: “I need to cool off...and refocus on work...and stop talking to you before I up and adopt a dog just to get to see you in those sexy scrubs in person right now...so subject change, want me to pick anything up on my way home?”

Hot Doctor: “hahah no need baby, can’t wait to see you later! Text me on your way home...or ya know, anytime you want *wink face emoji*”

Beca: “What I want is more than texting”

Beca: “but yes...I’ll text you when I’m finished up here.”

Hot Doctor: “oh no Mitchell. Do tell me what you want”

I caught the moan before it left my mouth. 

Beca: “we’re really doing this?”

Hot Doctor: “mmmm...on your desk? Breaking in your new office?”

Hot Doctor: “testing out the new sound equipment...how high does your belt go?”

Beca: “oh dear god woman I can’t do this”

She responded with a picture of her pouting. 

Beca: “fucking a..”

Hot Doctor: “I’ve never tried that...but I mean, I may be open if that’s something you’d like to explore...but could we maybe start a bit more mellow? I would love to try a strap-on with you”

I died. 

My phone dinged again. 

Hot Doctor: “I would love to take you from behind on your new desk.”

Beca: “omg Beale you know that’s not what I meant!”

I got another notification. “Chloe Beale added you on Snapchat”. 

I quickly opened the app and accepted her request. 

There was a video from her waiting to be seen. 

I gulped, then nervously pressed it. 

Shit she was so fucking beautiful. It was a video of her, camera angle high, as she sat in her scrubs in a desk chair. 

“Would you prefer we use my office?” She asked so fucking innocently as she spun in the chair, her desk coming into view. She lowered the camera to eye level. “I’m game for either. I’ve actually never used one before.” She smiled shyly at the camera with the cutest blush, and then the video was gone. 

I definitely replayed that.

I responded with a picture of me hanging sideways off my chair with the caption “dead”.

She took a screenshot of it and replied with a cute picture of her winking with the caption. “I’m skilled at mouth to mouth.”

Someone knocked on my door. 

“Come in!” I called. 

Jesse strolled in with a big grin. “Ya gotta check out this new album Beyoncé and JayZ just came out with! They’re called the Carters!”

I scooted over so he could pull another chair up next to my computer. 

“You feeling ok Beca? You look kinda flushed.”

I blushed even more. “Yea I’m totally fine. Thanks....oh! Take a Snapchat with me to send to Chloe!” He lit up at that. His grin was massive and I looked annoyed. It was perfect. I turned so he couldn’t see me put a chicken emoji and wrote out “blocker” before I sent it to her. 

Another screenshot. 

Hot Doctor: “continue this tonight?”

Beca: “sure”

She felt a little brave and sent one last text. 

Beca: “you meant the Snapchat convo right? ....ok”

Hot Doctor: “is it 8 yet?”


	13. Pancakes aren’t code for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yadda yadda yadda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your encouragement and kudos, I really appreciate all your feedback!

“I don’t see why you can’t just use the boxed pancake mix we have at home?” Aubrey was clearly annoyed as she pushed the shopping cart behind me. 

“Because they taste better when made from scratch.” I replied cheerily, finding what I wanted and throwing it in the cart. 

“But like...she’s already sleeping with you...” 

I turned and rolled my eyes back at her. 

“I found the whipped cream!” Stacie called as she skipped up to us. 

“But I’m making homemade whipped cream.” I replied. 

“Oh I know. This is for us.” Stacie gave Aubrey a wink as she set the items in the cart. 

I looked at what she had grabbed. 

“You don’t need two cans...I’m calling dibs on the second can.” I announced, looking to Stacie to make sure she was okay with that. 

“Oh my gosh you two!” Aubrey was bright red and left the cart with us as she walked away. 

Stacie leaned in towards me and conspiratorially whispered, “The whipped cream was her idea.”

I laughed loudly. 

My phone dinged. 

Total Weirdo Creep *heart emoji*: “prob gonna run a little late...this “artist” is shit. He’s not taking any of my input and brought his mom to our session”

I checked my phone. It was 6:30pm. 

Chloe: “no rush babe! I’m just getting some last minute things from the store. I’m gonna head home in a min, shower, and then prep dinner”

Chloe: “do you like strawberries?”

Total Weirdo Creep *heart emoji*: “I could use a shower after this meeting.”

Total Weirdo Creep *heart emoji*: “oh and I love em”

Chloe: “want me to wait to shower...?”

Chloe: “The strawberries are for dessert...they might be a little messy...I’ll wait to shower...”

Total Weirdo Creep *heart emoji*: “I’m calling this meeting early...I’ll be home in 30mins”

I laughed out loud. 

Stacie had found Aubrey and we made our way to the register. 

Chloe: “are you really?!”

Total Weirdo Creep *heart emoji*: “see you soon beautiful *wink emoji*”

•••

I got home, changed out of my scrubs, freshened up, and then set to work on dinner. 

I looked over the counter and Aubrey and Stacie were snuggled up on the couch, playing on their phones. 

“I thought you guys were going out to dinner?” I asked them, glancing at the clock and noting Beca should be here any minute. 

“Oh, we’re leaving soon. We’re not that hungry.” Aubrey replied cheerily. 

“Speak for yourself.” Stacie replied grumpily. “Hangry” was her middle name. 

Aubrey elbowed Stacie and whispered something in her ear. 

I sighed. “Are you guys really waiting around to see Beca? You just hung out with her last night...”

Aubrey opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. I quickly made my way over to open it but was beat by Aubrey and Stacie, who had jumped up and ran to it

“Beca! Hi! Nice to see you again.” Aubrey greeted her. 

Stacie pulled her into a hug and I could see Beca physically stiffen. 

I smiled. She said she hated physical contact. Well, she didn’t seem to hate it with me. 

“Well we’re off to dinner!” Stacie cheerily grabbed her purse and started to drag Aubrey out. “Please no sex on the couch ladies!”

Then they were gone. 

I stood there awkwardly, drying my hands on my apron. Beca looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and fell softly over her shoulders. My eyes travelled down her blushing face to the cute button up top she had tucked into her short skirt, and continued to her boots. 

“You look...wow...” Beca spoke before I had a chance to. My eyes shot back up to hers. 

“I was about to say the same thing...”

“Ummm...these are for you” She said, holding up a bouquet of flowers to me. I hadn’t noticed them in her hand. 

I jumped up and down excitedly and closed the distance between us. 

“They’re beautiful Becs!” I pulled them up to smell them. “I love them!” I looked up from the flowers to her face. She was blushing bright red. My tone softened as I leaned in and let my lips ghost hers. “Thank you so much.” Then closed the distance with a soft delicate kiss. As I started to pull away her hands reached forward and grabbed my apron, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. 

“I’ve thought about doing this all day..” she whispered to me as we broke apart. Her eyes met mine and she smirked at me. “Well, that and eating pancakes” She finished with a wink. 

My head tilted back with a laugh. 

“Ok smooth talker. Dinner is ready, follow me into the kitchen and I’ll dish you up.” I quickly found a vase and placed the flowers in it and onto our table next to the candles I had lit. 

As I reached up to grab two plates I felt her hands on my lower back, gently untying my apron. I set the plates down and turned to face her. She reached up and untied the tie around my neck, pulling the apron off me and setting it on the counter. 

“Hi” she smiled up at me. 

“Hi yourself.” I replied. I watched her eyes make their way from my lips to my chest. I may have changed into a top with a very low cut. “Excuse me Miss Mitchell, but your pancakes are getting cold.” Her eyes quickly shot back to mine. Her hands moved and played with the hem of my shirt, her fingers gently grazing my stomach and tickling just under the waste of my shorts. 

I leaned forward. “I’m not wearing any underwear, please don’t make these shorts messy, I just washed them.” 

She moaned and smashed her lips into mine. I quickly spun us around, and reached behind her, moving the plates to make room for what I had planned next. 

My hands slid down her back and cupped her butt, pausing to give a quick squeeze, before they slipped down further and with one quick motion (and one squeak on her end) I lifted her onto the counter. 

I’m so thankful for short skirts. 

I pulled back from our kiss. 

“Baby, the pancakes are being kept warm in the oven, they’ll be fine for another few minutes...” I kissed her neck and felt her arch into me, my hands working their way down to her skirt, moving it up so I could have easy access. I ran my thumb up and over her slit and groaned as I felt how wet her panties were.

“Shhhhiitt Chlo” she moaned as my fingers deftly moved her underwear aside and gently ran through her folds. 

“Mmmm baby you feel so good” I whispered near her ear, my tongue gently flicking it as my fingers made a pass over her clit. 

I slipped one finger in, she felt so tight and so good as her muscles squeezed against it. It was too tight a fit to slip another finger in, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was writhing under my touch and felt ready to come undone. 

My mouth met hers as she moaned and panted and cried out my name. I could feel her contracting against me. I slowly brought her down. Gently pulling my hand away, kissing her sweetly and pulling her closer to me with my other arm. I pulled back slightly and she watched me lick my hand clean. I placed my hands on her thighs and wrapped them around my waste, pulling her into me and lifting her off the counter. 

*shit...I wish I had a strap on right now*

That thought made my knees week and I moaned into another kiss. She let her legs unwrap from me and I helped her stand normally again. 

“Hungry?” I asked as she stared up at me with a dazed look. 

“I’m craving dessert right now...” she whispered back. 

I leaned in and pecked her lips. 

“Let’s start with dinner Miss sweet tooth.” I winked back at her. 

•••

Dinner was great. We chatted about our days. It felt like a real relationship and I suddenly grew afraid of saying something that would scare Beca off. 

Beca helped me clean up. We laughed and told stories as I washed the dishes and she dried. 

It felt so domestic and so good. 

Handing her the last dish, I turned and smiled. “I like this.”

She looked over at me, her eyes softened, and she took a step over and kissed my cheek. “I really like this.”

I blushed and looked at the clock. It was 9pm. 

“Are you still up for watching Risky Business?”

“I was thinking...maybe...I mean you can totally say no, but since we probably won’t see each other tomorrow...I’m going to the concert and you have plans with a friend...like, would you wanna stay the night again? Youcantotallysaynooricanstayhereorwecanwatchthemovieinstead.” Beca was turning more and more red as she spoke. 

I stepped forward and placed a finger to her lips. “You wanna skip the movie and go to bed?” I asked her huskily. 

She gulped and smiled. “Well, there was talk of a shower?”

I laughed and closed the distance between us. 

Just as our kiss got even more heated the front door burst open and Stacie let out a “wooo!” while Aubrey yelled “ugh not in the kitchen!”

We broke apart and Beca tried to work her way out from between me and the counter. 

“Oh we were just on our way out” I winked at them, pulling back and grabbing Beca’s hand. “Your place or mine?” I directed the question to her. 

She froze, eyes huge as she looked from me to Stacie and Aubrey. 

I laughed. “I’m just gonna grab a few things and then we’ll head back to your place.” I pulled away with a kiss to her cheek and then left her with my two best friends.


	14. I Like You Chloe Beale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a reacher or a settler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ending this here, but who knows. You tell me.

Was it me or did the temperature just drop to the negatives? A chill ran down my spine as I made eye contact with Aubrey. 

“So Beca” She began as she looked at me coolly. Damn, she must be a great lawyer. I don’t know where this is going but I suddenly want to give her all my money just so she won’t look at me anymore. 

“H..how was dinner?” Who am I? I don’t stutter. Well, okay, Chloe makes me stutter, but that’s a different story. 

“It was good. But while I have you,” her damn eyes never left me. She looked ready to go for the kill. “What are your intentions with my best friend?”

Oh. Ok. I don’t know why, but I was expecting worse. 

I smiled back at her. I could play this game. “I think you know what my intentions are.” I gave her one of my best winks. 

Stacie let out a loud laugh as Aubrey blushed and stared back at me. 

“Oh honey, you walked into that one.” Stacie giggled as she walked into the kitchen and started rifling through the fridge. 

Aubrey recovered fairly quickly. “If that’s all you’re here for then...”

She was getting heated. Stacie turned at the change in her tone. 

“THEN you’ll need this!” Stacie cut off Aubrey and walked over with a grocery bag. “It’s the dessert Chlo picked out for you guys.” She said with a wink. 

I peaked in the bag and quickly looked back up to Stacie. I could feel my cheeks burning. There was a can of whipped cream and some chocolate sauce. Chloe had mentioned dessert was messy right?

I glanced back to Aubrey who still looked pissed. 

“Look,” I whispered. “This isn’t a conversation I’m willing to have with you when I haven’t had it with her yet.” She still looked mad and rightly so given my track record. “I...I like her...a lot.” I felt my blush deepen as Aubrey’s features softened. 

“Sorry I took so long!” Chloe cheerily called out as she walked into the living room, stopping and eyeing us wearily. “Whatcha guys doing?” She looked pointedly at Aubrey and I as she asked that. 

“Discussing dessert options.” Stacie answered her happily as she pointed to the bag in my hand. 

Chloe looked at the bag and then gave me the sexiest wink as she made eye contact with me again. 

“What do you say Becs? Think you have room for dessert?” Dear god, could I turn any redder?

“I t..totally...umm yeah?” Damn, I stuttered. 

Chloe smiled at me as she grabbed my keys from the counter and walked towards the front door, pausing to give Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. 

“Don’t wait up for me Bree, I probably won’t be coming home tonight.” She had made eye contact with me and winked as she finished her sentence. 

“Oh definitely don’t wait up Bree.” I returned Chloe’s wink and was blessed with her gorgeous smile. I paused in their doorway, a little thrown off by her beauty. 

Chloe squeezed by me, pressing into my backside as she did. My heart stopped as she whispered in my ear, “I’m hungry.”

“Beca” I turned and almost jumped. Aubrey was literally a couple inches from my face. With a fake smile plastered on, she leaned in and whispered in my ear. “I will kill you if you hurt her.”

I held my ground, glancing over Aubrey’s shoulder to Stacie. 

“She keeps things lively huh?” My question was directed towards Stacie, who in turn laughed as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders. 

“Oh she definitely keeps things lively.” She winked and I watched Aubrey stiffen as she turned red. 

“Always a pleasure neighbors.” I smiled back at them as I stepped away, desperate to run after Chloe. 

“G’night Beca” Stacie smiled back at me as Aubrey slammed the door in my face. 

Chloe had been watching our interactions from my doorway. She stepped aside for me, closing the door after I entered. 

“What was that?” She looked concerned. 

I walked into the kitchen and put the grocery bag in my fridge. She followed and took a seat on a barstool just outside the kitchen. 

I leaned against the counter and smiled at her.

“You really are so beautiful.”

“And you’re avoiding my question.” She responded, leaning towards me, her blue eyes piercing into mine. I glanced down at her lips. If I stretched a little more over this counter I could reach her. 

“Aubrey’s just being protective.” I shrugged. 

She looked angry. “What does that mean?”

“That means I need to step up my game and show you just how into you I am.” I smiled back at her shyly. I hadn’t thought this through. Except maybe I had. Maybe I decided I would stop fighting this. 

“What does that mean?” She whispered back, all anger gone. 

I leaned close enough that I could feel her breath caress my lips. 

“I...” I looked from her lips back up to her eyes and gulped. “I kinda sorta ummm..” I stood up straight, running a hand through my hair. “Oh my gosh, am I in Jr high?” I looked back at her. 

She was in the same position. A look of fondness on her face. A smile fighting to break through. 

I looked her in the eyes and gained the confidence I needed. 

“I like you Chloe Beale.” I leaned back onto the counter. “I’m so so into you.” I sighed. “I’m so into you that I don’t know what to do.” I looked away and suddenly got nervous, standing back up and running both hands through my hair. “But like, I realize we literally just met a few days ago, and that I haven’t been consistent with what I want...but I...” I took a deep breath and looked back at her. I couldn’t read her facial expression. “I want you Chlo...if that’s not what you want, let me know now...” I still couldn’t read her face. I leaned back onto the counter, holding eye contact with her and nervously whispered. “I’m all in. I want to be your girlfriend.”

I’m sure I had something else to say, but Chloe had closed the distance, her hands cupped my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. 

We finally broke for air and she pulled back slightly, her eyes searching mine. 

“I realize this makes me a total weirdo creep,” I whispered with a smirk, “but will you be my girlfriend Chlo?”

She pulled me into another kiss, this time half her body made its way onto the counter. 

I smiled into it, breaking the kiss slightly. “Is this your way of saying no? Softening the blow but keeping the friends with benefits going?”

She pulled back with a laugh. “Oh my god Beca Mitchell, you are a total weirdo creep.”

I pulled further back with a pout. “I take it all back! I’ve changed my mind.” I stood up and crossed my arms. “You clearly only want me for the great sex.” She slid off the counter and made her way into the kitchen as I continued talking. “And honestly, I’m okay with that, I get it, I’m hot, the sex is hot..”

“The sex is...” she paused as her hands came up to uncross my arms. “great.” She linked her hands with mine and stepped into me. “Totes hot.” My heart stopped, waiting for what she had to say next. She leaned in and gently kissed my lips. “However, I want nothing more” kiss “than to be called your” kiss “girlfriend”. 

I immediately deepened the kiss, slipping my hands out of hers and bringing them up to her face, desperately trying to pull her closer to me. 

Her tongue made its way into my mouth and I shuddered as it flicked my tongue sending a jolt down lower. 

The kiss began to slow and I sighed into her mouth as she started to pull away, resting her forehead on mine and pulling my hips into her more. 

A hand came up and caressed my lips. “These are my favorite pair of lips.” She whispered. 

Something inside me fluttered at that. I leaned in and kissed her again, soft and sweet. Tonight felt different. Not fast and needy. I wanted to savor it. Savor her. 

“What do you think about skipping dessert and heading to bed right now?” I whispered to her. 

“I think that sounds perfect.” She stepped back and began to walk me to my bedroom. 

•••

Falling into bed with Chloe was one of the easiest things I’ve ever done. 

Melting into her felt like home. 

Slowly kissing my way from her perfect lips to her beautiful neck and feeling her heartbeat quicken was addicting. 

We had ditched our clothes. My body was pressed closely to hers as she pulled me on top of her. I broke the kiss and looked down at her, gently tracing her eyebrows, moving down her cheek to her lips. 

I smiled at her. “I’m definitely the reacher in this relationship.”

Her brows furrowed in the cutest way. 

“What?”

I leaned in and kissed her again, pulling back and replying. “You’ve seen you right?”

She still looked confused. 

My thigh settled between her legs and I shifted, applying a gentle pressure. Her eyes fluttered closed a second as her hips shifted up to meet me. 

“Wha...wait what does that mean?” Her gorgeous blue eyes looked up at me and convinced me even more that I was right. 

I kissed her again slowly, my tongue caressed her lips and she let me in, moaning as it met hers. It grew heated as my hips began a slow circular motion against hers. 

She pulled me closer to her, her hands slid from my back to my bottom and suddenly she rolled me off of her. She slowly broke the kiss. 

I found myself on my back, cold without her body against mine. She was laying next to me on her side, her head propped up on one arm, her other hand slowly tracing up and down my stomach. 

“Are you saying I’m the settler?” Her hand slid down and just barely grazed my lips before sliding back up my stomach. “Because from what I’m looking at here, I’m definitely the reacher.” She leaned in and kissed me as her fingers grazed my lower lips again. She pulled back slightly. “You’re way out of my league Beca.” She kissed me as my name left her lips and slowly dipped one finger into me. 

I moaned into her mouth, then begrudgingly broke our kiss. “But have you seen you?” I laughed. “And not only that but” I brought a hand up to cup her face and to bring her eyes back up to meet mine, “you have the most beautiful soul Chlo. You’re the perfect package.” She blushed and pressed her cheek into my hand more. “You’re so loving, and kind, and joyful, and funny, and I’d bet good money that every single person who meets you falls in love with you...” her eyes grew wide at that and my brain slowly caught up with the implications of what I was saying. 

I withdrew my hand and started to stutter. “I...I’m not...I just...” she leaned in and kissed me sweetly. 

“Becs...” she slid her body onto mine and I moaned into her mouth as she kissed me again. 

We soon fell into a rhythm, both of us losing ourselves as we ground into each other. 

Our kiss was messy and breathy, gradually turning into us panting into each other’s mouths. 

I was so close.

My orgasm hit and I pulled Chloe as tight against me as possible. This must have sent her over because I felt her body stiffen as she moaned my name into my ear. 

She collapsed onto me, breathing heavily into my neck. I gently ran my hands through her hair and over her back. 

She mumbled something into my neck. 

“Huh?” I paused my hands. She tilted her head up. 

“I will always reach for you.” She had a goofy smile on her face. 

I laughed and leaned in so I could kiss that smile off her face. 

Pulling back I held her eyes with mine. “I like you so much..” I whispered. 

She blushed and buried her face into my neck again. 

Holding her felt so good. 

She lifted her head to look at me again a minute later. 

“I can’t believe this is real...” she whispered. 

I smirked back at her and said with a wink, “Thanks for settling.” 

Her jaw dropped and she feigned offense. “I’m not having this argument anymore.” 

I laughed and hugged her tighter. “I definitely don’t want to argue with my girlfriend.”

She squeezed me tight then pulled back, her movement causing her hip to press into mine again. 

“Were we fighting?” Another roll of her hips. “I’m sorry baby...let me make it up to you?” She was slowly sliding down my body. 

My eyes fluttered closed as her mouth made contact. She hummed in approval as my hips shifted up and a moan escaped my lips. 

Tonight was different. She worked me slowly. It was like a languid make out session, just with the opposite lips. 

The build was gradual. I managed to open my eyes and her eyes caught mine, looking up at me. I bit my lip and moaned her name. I watched her body shudder and her eyes squeeze closed. She moaned into me and without thinking my hand rested on her head and tried to pull her back up to me. 

I wanted her tongue in my mouth so badly. 

That did it. She slid back up me, her lips crashing into mine. I could taste me on her and never in my life would I think that would turn me on the way it just did. 

She shifted her hips and I suddenly felt her warm and oh so delicious wetness press against my clit. Our hips picked up a rhythm and our slow pace was soon replaced by hard fucking. 

“Shhhiit. Uhh...oh baby harder. Oh Chlo! Yes!! Ohhhh right there sweetie. Oh you feel so good.” I could hear the mattress springs groaning under us. Her breath was hot in my ear. 

“Oh Becs. Oh sweetie...oh fuck”

My hands slid up her back and my nails dug into her shoulder blades. “Oh Chloe...yes..oh fuck me” she lifted her head and kissed me messily. 

I’m not sure who climaxed first but Chloe was suddenly a delicious dead weight on top of me. I was finally able to move and began gently caressing her back. 

She slowly started to stir and released a small sigh against my neck. 

“You’ve ruined me.” She whispered. 

I tried to tilt my head back so I could see her face. All I could make out was her mess of red hair. 

“What?” I asked. 

She rolled off of me onto her back. Some hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. I rolled onto my side and reached over, brushing it away. 

She looked at me, a gentle smile on her face, “you’ve ruined me.”

I laughed. “I heard you the first time, but care to elaborate?”

“You’ve ruined me for all other women.” She seemed to grow shy as she spoke. 

I leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Pulling back I held her eye contact and whispered, “I can’t imagine wanting anyone else but you Chlo.”

Her eyes grew a little watery and she squeezed them shut. I leaned in and kissed her again. 

When we broke apart for air her eyes were still watery. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” I asked. 

“N..nothing.” She smiled back at me. I raised a brow in question and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Okay, I’m just overwhelmed...”

I had been laying slightly against her and attempted to pull away. Her hands moved quickly and pulled me closer. 

“No, a good overwhelmed.” I didn’t respond, giving her a moment to collect her thoughts. “It’s just...this is all happening so fast and I can’t believe how much I like you...” she reached a hand up and cupped my cheek. “Beca, I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend...I’m just...are we moving too fast?”

I couldn’t look away from her blue eyes. “Normally I’d feel afraid. I mean, I guess part of me still does. Normal me would run far away from this conversation, but it’s different with you Chloe. I want to run full on into this with you.”

I watched her eyes tear up again and reached over to brush a tear off her cheek. 

“Baby, I don’t regret asking you to be my girlfriend so soon. I regret letting my fears and insecurities stop me from asking you sooner.” She smiled up at me. “Are we moving too fast? Probably. Is it weird that I went from thinking I was straight 3 days ago to meeting you and now you’re my girlfriend? Yup. But let’s not fight this.”

We held eye contact in silence after that. I started to question what I had just said. Maybe she wasn’t on the same page? Maybe we are moving too fast? Maybe I should speak up now and give her an out. 

Chloe lifted her hands up and mimed taking my photo. 

“I’m all in.” She whispered up at me. I couldn’t hold back the smile that took over my face. 

“Chloe Beale, you make me a total weirdo creep.” I whispered as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.


	15. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I’m continuing this story with some twists and turns and more nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but don’t worry I’m already writing more.

Being Chloe’s girlfriend was fun. 

It was surprise morning sex in the shower. 

It was goodnight kisses at the door. 

It was just because lattes dropped off during late nights at work. 

It was lazy Saturday mornings watching Netflix and surprise picnics in the park on Sundays. 

It was utterly shocking and world shattering when it ended just shy of our two month anniversary with a “This isn’t working out, I’m sorry.” 

It was a reality check a week later when I knocked on her door and was met by a sympathetic Aubrey who informed me she had moved. 

Dating Chloe was a boost of confidence and a breath of fresh air, followed by a shower of self-loathing and feelings of worthlessness. 

I should regret dating Chloe Beale, but I don’t, not even a little. 

I do regret falling in love with her.


	16. Sack Up Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on?

I woke to a loud continuous bang on my door. 

I dragged myself out of bed, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes, not caring to even look in a mirror. I glanced at the clock as I passed the kitchen to my front door. 

1pm. 

“What the hell do you want?” I ripped my door open. 

I was met by Jesse, Luke, Amy, Aubrey, & Stacey. Everyone but Amy had a concerned expression etched on their faces. 

“Well you’d know if you’d answered your phone and the hundred thousand texts we sent you.” Amy rolled her eyes at me as she shoved her way past me. 

It had been two months since Chloe dumped me. My place surprisingly didn’t look like a shit storm. I was still just barely functional, but I kept that just barely functional mess in my bedroom. 

“Beca, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Aubrey asked as she walked in. 

“I do Monday through Friday. Weekends don’t matter.”

Jesse smiled kindly at me and then looked back to Aubrey. “She’s pretty put together during the week Aubs.”

“Becky, your clothes are practically falling off of you.” Luke looked at me, genuinely concerned. 

“She hides that pretty well at work, I don’t think anyone has noticed anything is wrong.” Jesse frowned looking me over. 

I rolled my eyes at them. “I’m fine guys.”

“Beca, you’re not fine.” Stacey yelled as she looked through my fridge. “There’s no food in here. When was the last time you ate?”

I couldn’t remember, so I didn’t answer. 

“Listen up short stack, we all get dumped. You’ve had your mourning period, now it’s time to get tarted up and shit faced!” Amy said, slinging an arm over my shoulders. 

“Beca, why didn’t you text Chloe back or take her calls? Why haven’t you asked me why she left?” Aubrey had taken a seat on my couch. 

“Because she dumped me.” I said matter of factly. 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Aubrey replied. 

I sighed. “Of course I am. But I also know when I’m not wanted. No use dwelling on it.”

She looked ready to reply, then bit her tongue. 

“Beca, we’re here because we care about you. You’ve closed yourself off to everyone.” Stacey had joined us in the living room. 

“So...this is an intervention? I don’t know what you guys want from me.” I couldn’t look any of them in the face. I was out of tears and over crying. 

“It’s a Beca-vention.” Jesse joked, then grew serious. “Seriously Becs, we miss you and want to see you happy again.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I was tired of moping around and just going through the motions. 

I was tired of missing Chloe. 

I was tired of dreaming of her. 

“Okay!” Stacey clapped her hands together. “You guys know the game plan, let’s get to it!”

“Wha..?” Before I could finish my sentence Stacey was shoving me back towards my bedroom. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She started and as she caught sight of my bedroom she yelled back to Aubrey. “Babe, her room is definitely a mess, get your cleaning stuff.”

Stacey fished through my closet and found a pair of jeans and a shirt for me. 

“Okay you, Amy is drawing you a bath. Take as long as you want. Relax, freshen up, get dressed, and come out to us when you’re ready. The boys are off to the store to get you some food and are going to whip us all up something good, then we’re all spending the evening in watching whatever you want.”

I stared at her and felt the tears just on the edge. 

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. “It’ll be okay Beca. It gets better. We all love you.”

I choked out a “thanks” and made my way to the bathroom. 

The bath was nice. I immediately thought of the baths I took with Chloe and then pushed those memories away. 

I could hear music and laughter in the background and slowly let myself sink under water, drowning out the sounds. 

They were right. I couldn’t keep living like this. I was living just fine before I met Chloe. I could do just fine without her. 

I drained the bath and turned on the shower. I couldn’t remember the last time I washed my hair or shaved. This was my first step. I could do this.


	17. Accidental Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life kinda goes on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I made some of you upset. Sorry, I’m bored. 
> 
> Here’s more junk for ya. Like it or don’t, thanks for reading anyways.

Six months after Chloe dumped me I found myself out on a date. 

I didn’t know it was a date. 

Amy asked me to keep her ‘friend’ company, said something about needing to work tonight. 

I still don’t know what she does for work. 

“So how do you know Amy?” I asked as we looked over our menus. Amy had reservations set up for us. She said it was for them originally and that I could just take her place. 

It should have been a red flag that it was under my name. 

“Oh she helps manage a few of my investments.” She replied cheerily. 

My eyebrows shot up at that. “Amy manages investments?”

She looked up from her menu, concern written on her face. “Should I be worried about that? I mean, I switched to her a couple of months ago because I heard she was the best in the business. She’s made me a good amount of money in the last two months.”

“Two months?” I looked at her dumbly. 

“Yeah, a colleague of mine recommended her to me. I’ve only met her in person twice now, but she seems great! How long have you known her?” 

“Just under a year now...” I was scrambling to get my thoughts together. “She said you were a long time friend and asked me to keep you company tonight because she had to work.”

The poor girl looked shocked. 

“She told me she had this amazing eligible friend and that she would love to set us up on a blind date...” she said softly. 

My jaw dropped. 

“Th..this is a date?” I found myself turning bright red. 

She turned just as red. 

“It..it doesn’t have to be.”

I felt like a horrible person. Correction, Amy is a horrible person. 

I decided to make the best of it though and smiled at her. 

“Amy said the tab is on her, let’s make this the best and most expensive first date either of us has ever been on.” I whispered to her conspiratorially, leaning forward with a wink. 

The blush stayed on her face but she returned my smile and returned to her menu. 

The evening ended well. The food was delicious and even though neither of us were hungry, we ordered 4 different desserts to try. 

It was nice to have company.

It was nice to not think of Chloe. 

It was nice to spend time with someone who didn’t know Chloe. I didn’t have to fight the urge to ask where she was living and why she had left...and why she didn’t want me. 

“This was nice.” I was startled from my thoughts as my date spoke up. 

“Yeah.” I beamed back at her. 

“I’d like to take you out again, not on Amy’s tab, if you’re up for it?” She looked hopeful and nervous, it warmed my heart. 

“I’d..I’d actually really like that.” I glanced at my phone. “If it’s not too late, would you wanna maybe come over for a drink? I live about a block from here.”

Her face lit up. “Lead the way.”

••• 

We stumbled from the elevator trying to stifle our laughs. It wasn’t late, but it was late enough to not want to disturb my neighbors. I was fumbling for my keys in my purse and hadn’t looked up as I walked us down the hall. 

I froze when I finally looked up. 

There was Chloe, sitting on the ground, back against my door. 

She looked tired. She looked thin. She looked ready to cry when we made eye contact. 

My date had her arm slung through mine and looked from me to Chloe and back again. 

“Beca, is everything okay?”

I didn’t know how to answer. I wanted to run but had nowhere to go. 

Chloe stood up. “Hi Becs.” She gave a weak smile. 

“Chloe, what are you doing here?” I was barely able to get that out, it was just loud enough for her to hear. “I..I think Aubrey went out...do you need me to let you into her place?”

She looked a little thrown off so took a second to reply. “I was waiting for you.” She said softly, then glanced to my dates arm wrapped around mine. “But I can see you’re busy...”

My date spoke up then. “Actually, it’s getting pretty late, so I should get going.” She pulled her arm from mine. “I had a nice night with you Beca,” she paused, “call me, I mean if you still want that date.” She gave me a soft awkward smile and kissed my cheek as she left. 

I heard the elevator ding but still couldn’t bring myself to move forward. 

“Can I come in?” Chloe asked hesitantly. 

I didn’t know what to say, so I just walked the rest of the way to my door, unlocked it and walked in, leaving it open for her to follow if she wanted. 

I went straight to my kitchen, wanting to make myself a drink, then decided on water. I needed a clear head, and I didn’t want to drink under stress. 

Chloe had followed me in and closed and locked my door. 

“Sorry for ruining your evening..” 

“It’s fine.” I said, waving my hand in the air as if it was nothing. 

“Amy said you were out on a date tonight...” 

I choked on my water. “You saw Amy?”

“She didn’t want me to see you..”

I grew angry at that. Who was Amy to say who I could and couldn’t see. 

“She’s pretty...How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“I met her tonight...it was a blind date Amy set up...” 

I watched her face fall and she looked ready to cry. 

“I actually didn’t know it was a date,” I don’t know why I was elaborating but I couldn’t stop my mouth from spilling everything after I saw the relief wash over her face. “Amy said it was an old friend she had dinner plans with, but she couldn’t make it because of work. She asked me to keep her company.”

Chloe laughed at that. My heart fluttered, I missed that laugh. 

“How was it?” 

I sighed. “We can’t do this Chloe. I can’t do this. Why are you here?”

She looked down then. 

“I missed you.”

My chest tightened at that. 

She made her way around and into my kitchen with me. I couldn’t help but remember that this was where I asked her to be my girlfriend. 

She took a cautious step towards me, I took one back. 

“Beca...I’m sorry.” I watched her eyes fill with tears. “I lied to you and I thought I could do this without you, but I can’t. I’m so sorry!”

This was too much for me to handle tonight and despite my best judgment, I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Her tears were my weakness. 

I buried my face into her hair. I missed this smell.

She lost it and started bawling onto my shoulder. I held her, letting my hands rub gentle circles along her back. 

Five minutes passed before Chloe was able to compose herself and lifted her head from my shoulder. She looked down at the mess she made on my shirt and frowned, looking back up at me and apologizing. 

“It’s fine.” I said, not knowing what else to say when faced with her gorgeous blue eyes. It took my all to not glance down at her lips. 

She snuggled her face into my neck and hugged me tighter. 

“You still smell like you...so good..” she sighed into me and then choked up again. “I’m so sorry Beca...” she lost it again and cried for another five minutes. 

My legs were growing tired. 

“Chlo, can we move this to the couch?” I felt her nod yes in response but she made no attempt at disengaging herself from me. 

I slowly and awkwardly started walking her backwards. 

We reached the hallway and she stopped us. I couldn’t make out what she said against my neck. 

“What’s that?”

Instead of repeating herself she started walking me backwards, towards my bedroom. 

Red flags were flying everywhere and I felt my heart rate pick up. I’m sure she did too, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. 

We sat down at the side of my bed, she was still hugged close to me. 

I didn’t know what to do. I wanted answers but I was terrified of getting them. 

So I waited. Chloe’s breathing slowed and I felt her relax next to me. It took me a second but I soon realized she’d fallen asleep. 

“Chlo..” I gently tried to jostle her awake. 

She just snuggled into me more. 

Well shit. 

I managed to lay her down on my bed, thankful I hadn’t made it. She was out cold. I took her shoes off and tucked her in. 

She looked so peaceful. 

What the hell was I doing?

One thing was for sure, I couldn’t sleep in the same bed as her. 

I grabbed my pjs, changed in my bathroom and then made myself a bed on my couch.

I lay there, staring at my ceiling. I couldn’t sleep. 

I got up again an hour later and walked to my bedroom and looked at Chloe. I dreamt of the day she would come back. That she would tell me it was all a mistake. That she actually wanted me. 

I didn’t trust this, but I could forgo reality for a bit. 

I climbed into bed with Chloe and scooted close. Her warmth was comforting and I fell into the most restful sleep as I felt her roll into me and pull me close. 

She felt like home. 

I’d address reality in the morning.


	18. Well Sh**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d say I’m sorry for this, but I’m not.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I hadn’t slept like that since...I looked at the mess of wavy brown hair tucked under my chin...since I had this. 

My heart ached. 

Beca was in my arms. She had let me in. I thought seeing her again would help give me closure, instead my heart ached even more. I needed her. I was so in lo...my thoughts were interrupted as I felt her stir against me. I pulled her close, my hands running up and down her back. I felt her hand sneak up under my shirt and slowly make its way up, then it froze, and I was suddenly cold as Beca pushed herself away from me and sat up, looking at me in shock. 

“Hi..” I attempted a smile, but it was forced, and she could tell. 

She threw herself back against her pillow. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked me. 

My stomach grumbled then, and it reminded me of our first morning together. 

“Yeah..” I replied softly. 

She rolled onto her side and looked at me fondly. 

“Pancakes?”

“Ss..sure.” I couldn’t stop my eyes from drifting to her lips and then down her body. She looked different. More tone? I had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and was just starting to get it back. Beca..Beca looked good. 

“You look...” I started. Her eyes met mine. “You look really good.” I wanted to say hot, sexy, gorgeous..the list goes on. What I settled on though, brought about a blush. God, she was so beautiful. 

Beca sprung out of bed. 

“I’ll get started on breakfast. Feel free to shower and find yourself a change of clothes.” She didn’t even glance back at me. 

I felt a buzz next to my leg and found my phone buried in her sheets. 

Aubrey: “how did it go? You didn’t come home last night”

I sighed and texted her back. “We haven’t talked yet...I fell asleep...”

Aubrey: “good luck! Keep me updated!”

I dragged myself out of Beca’s bed and looked around her room. There were new pictures up, of her and our friends. I pulled one off her mirror and found the one I had stuck there of us behind it. It was a photo booth strip from a bar we had gone to. We looked so happy. I paused, my thumb running over the last photo. She had pulled me into a passionate kiss. I remembered that night well. It was so passionate that I had dragged her out of that bar without even a goodbye to our friends and taken her home. 

I dug through her drawers and found what I wanted. She still had my sleep shorts and I was able to find her Wet shirt. 

I showered and came out feeling refreshed but then was hit with dread as I walked out towards the kitchen. I could make out her voice on the phone. She sounded angry. 

She said a quick goodbye as I walked in and hung up. 

“Hi” I said as she gave me an awkward smile, not able to hide her eyes trailing down my body, taking in my outfit. She loved these shorts on me, well namely taking them off of me.

“Umm, uh, breakfast is just about ready.”

I made my way into the kitchen. 

“Can I help?”

She hesitated. “Sure? Would you mind getting our coffees ready?”

I quickly went to work, making her coffee how I remembered she loved it. I caught her watching me and gave her a small smile. 

We sat at her counter and ate in silence. 

“So who were you on the phone with?” I asked. I didn’t know how to start this. 

“Amy.” She replied and didn’t seem like she was going to elaborate. 

“Oh...”

She put her fork down and turned towards me. 

“So you’re engaged?” My heart dropped. Amy said she wouldn’t tell her.


	19. Okay, so you hate angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers..I really was going somewhere with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I didn’t think so many of you were so invested in this story. Sorry for mixing it up and making it so angsty. Also, super sorry for not warning you about the angst. I’m just writing for fun & practice, didn’t think I’d get such emotional responses. It’s the first story I’ve ever written. So if you hate it, just pretend I ended it where you don’t hate it. 
> 
> BUT I do appreciate the constructive criticism, so thanks y’all. Hopefully I’ll bring this around enough to make y’all happy, but if I don’t, thanks for reading anyways. 
> 
> \- Alexis

I teared up and couldn’t bring myself to respond. 

“It’s fine Chlo...you can tell me. I just...I just want answers..give me closure.” She didn’t look angry, just defeated, and my heart broke at what I’ve done to her. 

“I don’t want to marry him..”

“It’s a dude?!” Some emotion had finally broken through. 

“Y..yeah. His name is Chicago...we met years ago..when I had just graduated college. He was in the military and I had just gotten into Vet school. We were together for almost a year. I tried to make it work with him, but it didn’t...mostly because I’m...well I’m...”

“Gay...” she finished for me. 

“Yeah..I broke up with him and then came out to my family...my parents stopped talking to me then.”

Beca was being so patient with me, waiting for me to continue. I would give anything to know what was going on in her mind. 

“When...when I broke up with you..Beca I’m so sorry, but I lied to you.”

I watched a flurry of emotions flit across her face. 

“You were still seeing him..?” Her voice was soft, almost broken. 

“Oh god no! No baby,” I watched her flinch at that pet name. “No, I never cheated on you....I meant I lied when I said this wasn’t working out.”

I reached for her hand and she pulled it back quickly. 

It was like a knife to my chest, but I continued. 

“My..my brother called me. He said dad was really sick, that he was dying and wanted to see me. Said he needed help with mom and dad and begged me to move home...to move back to Seattle.”

“Oh.”

I started crying. “Beca, breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I had ever done. I just...my dad was dying, and I couldn’t come home to him and tell him I had a girlfriend. I was so afraid of him rejecting me again. Of him asking for me and then dismissing me like I was nothing.”

“That doesn’t explain Chicago..”

I sighed. “My dad loved Chicago. They kept in touch even after we broke up. He..Chicago..he had moved to Seattle to help my parents when my dad first got sick. My dad’s dying wish was to see us married. Chicago proposed to me in front of my whole family. I felt like I had to say yes. My dad was so happy...he passed away a few hours later.” I choked up and continued. “I wasn’t dating him Beca...he was just there...he’s a good man, but..but he’s not you.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss Chloe...” I watched her choke up a bit. “But I don’t...Chlo I don’t know what you want from me...what do you want me to do?”

“Tell me not to marry him.”

••••

Everything in me wanted to tell Chloe not to marry Chicago, but I couldn’t. 

“I can’t do that Chlo...” 

She looked crushed. 

“Wh..why not?” I could see her lower lip tremble. 

“Because this is something you have to do for yourself.” I told her softly. 

I wanted to tell her not to marry him.

That I was in love with her. 

To pick me. Choose me. Love me. 

Damn Stacey and our Grey’s Anatomy marathons.

I watched the tears well up again and reached a hand across to hers. 

“Do..do you love him Chlo?”

“Yes..”

I was crushed and it took my all to not breakdown in front of her. She didn’t get to see the affect she had on me. I wouldn’t give her that. 

“Oh..”

“No! Beca, not like that!” I let her gather her thoughts. “I’m not in love with him. I love him for all that he’s done for my family...for me...but I don’t love him romantically.”

I wanted to ask if she’d slept with him, or even kissed him, but I don’t think my heart could handle it. 

“What are you thinking Becs? Say something.”

I tried to swallow my saliva. My mouth was dry and my throat felt choked up. I didn’t know what to say to her. 

“What do you want to do Chloe?”

“Marry you.” Her reply was fast and confident. There was no hesitation. My heart stopped. 

“Then you should probably straighten your shit out.” I broke eye contact and looked away angrily. 

She stood up and turned my chair to face her fully. She stepped in between my legs, her hands cupping my cheeks as she forced me to look at her. 

“Okay.” She whispered. 

“Okay.” I said back to her. 

Her eyes dropped to my lips and she began to lean in. 

I leaned away from her kiss, grabbing her hands off my face. 

“You’re engaged to someone else.” I barely choked that out. 

“Right...” She didn’t step back. 

“So talk to me when you’ve worked that out..”

“Right” She said, stepping back, glancing at my clock and frowning. “I have a flight to catch...can I call you?”

“Call me when you’re single.”

She beamed back at me. “Okay. I’ll call you tonight.” She said with a wink. 

Damn her winks. I couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

•••

It was 2 am when my phone woke me from my sleep. 

“Hello?” I couldn’t get my eyes open to see who was calling. 

“Becs...” I was suddenly wide awake. 

“Chlo?”

There was silence on her end, but I could kind of make out her breathing. 

“Chloe, are you okay?”

“I ended it...I’m sorry for everything. I miss you so much Beca.”

I didn’t know what to say, but it was 2 am and she had just woken me up, so I definitely didn’t have a filter. 

“You have no idea how much I miss you.” I sighed into the phone. “How badly I wish you were here with me right now.”

“Would you let me kiss you this time?”

My heart fluttered. 

“I miss your lips..the way you would smile into our kisses...the pout you’d do if I ended it too soon.” Chloe’s voice was low and raspy. 

“Sweetie...” I sighed into the phone. 

We were both silent for a good amount of time. 

“I’m straightening my shit out Beca...do you think...will you give me another chance?”

She was saying everything I wanted to hear. 

“I want to say yes Chlo...but how? We’re on opposite sides of the country...I don’t even know your life..are you working? What about your fam..?”

“Beca,” She had cut me off. “I told Chicago and my whole family about you this evening...they” she choked up a bit. “My mom didn’t talk to me for about an hour, but Chicago went in and spoke with her...I don’t know what he said, but she called me into her room and told me she loved me...for the first time in 5 years...that she loved me and she wanted to meet you.”

“Oh..”

“I’m moving back to New York after we finish settling my dad’s affairs here and get my mom set up in my brothers home.”

“Oh...ok” 

“Do...do you want me to move back?”

“More than anything.”

She giggled. “Okay good...until then can we have nightly FaceTime dates?”

I was a bit overwhelmed by all of this and took too long to answer. 

“Or like, it doesn’t have to be nightly or daily or whatever...I realize you have a life...”

“No!” I interrupted her. “I mean yes! Yes please, I would love to do that.”

“Oh my gosh really??” She sounded genuinely excited and I realized that was the first time I’d heard her excitement since...well since before she left. “Okay great! I know it’s after midnight your time, but it’s technically still Saturday here so this doesn’t count as our Sunday call. What time can I call you later?”

“Oh ummm..uh, I think anytime is fine..”

“Awesome!” Gosh her excitement was contagious. “I’ll text you in the morning to narrow down a time..I want to keep you longer, but you should get your rest.”

“Yeah...that sounds good.”

“Gnight Beca...”

“Goodnight Chlo..”

“I lo..” she paused and my heart stopped. Was she about to tell me she loves me?

“I really like you too.” I answered her jokingly. 

“I really really like you too.” She giggled. 

“I can’t wait to see you later.”

“Yeah..me too.” She replied. 

“Bye”

“Bye”

She hung up and I lay in bed for another hour, my mind racing, before I could finally fall back asleep. 

•••

I woke the next morning, or I guess later that morning, to my phone ringing. 

I groggily reached over and grabbed my phone hitting answer without thinking. 

It was a FaceTime call, but before I could see who it was I accidentally dropped my phone on my face. 

I could hear a giggle and an “oh my gosh Beca! Are you okay??”

I pulled the phone back and was greeted by Chloe’s beautiful smile. 

“Hi” she said. 

I used my free hand to try to rub the sleep and drool from my face, not registering life enough to move the camera so she couldn’t see that. 

“Good morning beautiful.” She said sweetly. 

I looked back at the camera with an incredulous expression. 

“There’s nothing right about what you just said.” I replied grumpily. 

“I beg to differ.” She tsked. 

I rolled onto my side and held her at arms length from me, watching her expression soften. 

“Good morning Chlo” I smiled at her. 

She smiled back. 

We stared at each other for a few good moments and then she seemed to come to. 

“I...I’m sorry, I know I said I’d text you. I just couldn’t wait to see you again..”

I blushed and replied, “please don’t ever apologize for calling me.”

It was her turn to blush. 

“Well, I actually have to head over to my moms...we’re planning my dads wake.”

“Wait, when did he die?” My eyebrows had shot up. I had assumed it was months ago. 

“Thursday night...”

“So..so you flew out here the next day?”

“Yeah” she had looked away from the camera. 

“So you were literally only engaged for like 3 nights?”

She shrugged in response. 

“Did..did you uh...do you two..” I was suddenly super uncomfortable and this probably wasn’t an appropriate time to ask. 

“Did I sleep with him? No Beca, I didn’t even kiss him....I..I haven’t been with anyone since you...”

“I haven’t either.” I watched her smile grow and couldn’t help returning it. 

“Well, um, cool?” She replied cutely. 

“Right. Cool.” 

“Okay, I really do need to go...can I call you tonight?”

“Sure. Anytime works for me.”

“Awesome. I really like you Beca.” Her face had softened and she said that in almost a whisper. 

“I really really like you too Chloe.” 

She blew me a kiss and then hung up. I looked at the time, it was 9am.

I rolled back over and fell asleep.


	20. Can’t believe there are 20 chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to redeem myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to post! Life has been lifeish. BUT I almost have this story completely done. So here ya go. Whether you like it or not, thanks for reading :)

“Beca!” I jumped as Amy burst through my front door. The spare key I had given to Aubrey dangled from it. Stacie peaked over Amy’s shoulder and waved to me sheepishly. 

“Oh sure, please let yourself in.” I deadpanned as Aubrey and Stacie followed Amy in. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Amy stated as she made herself comfortable on my couch, grabbing the TV remote and flipping it on. 

“Amy...we came to make sure she’s okay...” Aubrey said. 

“Look at her, she looks fine to me.” Amy replied, not taking her eyes off the tv. 

“Beca...” Aubrey started, looking at me worriedly. 

“Guys, what if I had been naked? Why didn’t you knock?” I laughed. 

“Well one could only hope..” Stacie winked at me. 

I rolled my eyes at that. 

“Becs, we were worried and you weren’t answering your phone and we know Chloe was here yesterday..” I watched Aubrey look me over carefully as Stacie spoke. 

“Oh I’m good. Sorry I left my phone in my room.” I replied as I walked down my hall to grab it. I had stuck it in there around 3pm because I found myself checking it every thirty seconds hoping to have a message from Chloe. 

I picked it up and saw 11 missed calls and 30 texts. 

The calls were mostly Amy, with a few from Aubrey and Stacie. 

The texts were the same, except there was one from Chloe. 

Chloe: “can we FaceTime around 6pm your time tonight?”

She had literally sent that a few minutes after I had stuck my phone in my room. It was now half past 5pm. 

I eagerly clicked to type a response when a throat clearing caught my attention. 

“Who you texting and why do you look so happy?” Amy asked. 

“Umm...Chloe...we’re gonna FaceTime later...” 

Aubrey’s face lit up at that. 

“So seeing her was good?” She asked me excitedly. 

“Well...yeah..I mean..” I suddenly found myself shy. “She explained everything to me...then broke off her engagement as soon as she got home...then told her whole family about me...”

I stopped talking as I watched all three of my friends faces light up with the biggest smiles. 

“I mean, like, dudes, don’t get too excited. We’re not back together...I mean, I said I’d be willing to try to work on this or whatever...”

“Right right.” Aubrey excitedly interjected. “Beca, Chloe has been miserable without you, I’m so glad you got to speak...I um..” she paused. 

“Posen, you look nervous and that’s making me nervous, spit it out.”

“Beca, Stacie and I are flying out tomorrow morning to go to Chloe’s dads funeral and wake...how would you feel about coming with us?”

“Oh ummm..” my phone dinged and then dinged again, drawing my attention away from them. 

Chloe: “please say yes?”

Chloe: “I’m sorry..you can totally say no”

Chloe: “I wish you were here...”

Chloe: “shit”

Chloe: “I’m saying too much and texting you too much and would totally understand if you don’t wanna talk to me now”

I could see she was typing more. 

Beca: “Chlo!”

The three dots disappeared. 

I nervously looked up to my friends. 

“Does Chloe know you’re asking me?” I asked. 

“No, I wanted to check with you first.” Aubrey replied. 

I looked back at our texts. Was she asking me to come too?

Then I realized I hadn’t replied to her FaceTime question and felt like an idiot. 

Beca: “breathe Chlo. I’m sorry I didn’t have my phone on me until now. Amy, Bree, and Stace are over right now, but I can totally kick them out to FaceTime with you.”

Chloe: “*heart emoji* perf!”

Chloe: “Wait! I don’t want to intrude on your plans!”

I smiled down at my phone as I replied. 

Beca: “we had no plans, they were just checking that Aubrey’s spare key works”

Chloe: “okay, but totally let me know if you want to hang with them longer”

Beca: “call me at 6 Beale”

“I uh...I’m going to FaceTime with her at 6...can I let you know after?”

“Of course.” Aubrey beamed at me, then turned to Amy and Stacie. “Why don’t we take this party back to our place?”

“Okay, you guys go ahead. I’ll head over when the next commercial comes on.” Amy answered. 

“Amy...you’re watching Netflix...” Aubrey replied, confused. 

“Right. So I’ll see you guys in like 20 minutes.” Amy smirked at them. 

“Right..okay, wanna come over after you FaceTime? I’ll make us all dinner?” Aubrey directed her questions to me. 

“Yes dinner sounds great!” Amy replied. 

“Yeah, sure.” I laughed. 

Amy shut my tv off after Aubrey and Stacie left. 

“Okay short stack. Spill everything. How was your date? Must’ve been good to rack up a $200 bill.”

I held back my laugh as I glared at her. 

“An old friend huh?” I raised a brow in question. 

“Semantics” she replied with a wave of her hand. “Talk Mitchell.”

I flopped onto the other end of my couch and spilled everything. 

Amy sat quietly, listening, not interrupting to add any opinion or quip. That alone put me on alert. 

“You’re super quiet Ames...”

“Yes!” Amy yelled as she hopped off the couch. 

“Yes what?”

“That story was totally worth my paying for a $200 meal. You don’t have to pay me back.”

“Pay you back?!” I jumped up outraged. 

She just laughed and pulled me in for a hug. 

“Just be careful Beca. I love that girl despite the fact that she’s a redhead and I understand why she did what she did...” she pulled back and made eye contact with me. “But I love you too. Make her work for this.”

“Don’t make that face Amy...if you cry then I’m gonna cry...”

“What face? This is my normal face!” Amy said, as her face scrunched up and her eyes began to water. 

Just then my phone started ringing. I lifted it up and saw it was a FaceTime call from Chloe. 

Amy snagged it and answered. 

“If it isn’t my only favorite redhead!”

“Hi Amy!” Chloe laughed. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Amy asked as she started walking towards my front door. 

“Amy give me my phone!” I whispered as I followed her. 

“Well I was totes calling you to ask a favor...” 

“A favor you ask?” Amy paused with her hand on my front door. 

“Yeah, can you give me back to Beca please?” 

I laughed and snatched my phone as Amy looked offended. 

“I’ll see you for dinner Beca!” Amy hollered as she left my place. I quickly locked the door behind her. 

“Hi” She smiled shyly at me. 

I barely got my hi out in response as I took her in. I felt like my heart stopped when I laid eyes on her again and I fought to keep my eyes from watering. 

I missed her so much. 

“How...how was your day?”

Her question snapped me out of my stare. 

“It was good. I cleaned and worked on some mixes...I’m probably going to have dinner with the girls tonight. Aubrey’s cooking. How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m talking to you again.” She winked at me. “You’re not upset with me for waking you this morning are you?”

“Which time?” I asked with a smirk. 

She laughed. 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I never want to lie to you again...” she whispered. 

I blushed and looked away for a second. 

“You’re so beautiful Beca...”

I looked back at her face on my screen and gave her a soft smile. 

There was a comfortable silence that passed between us. 

“How did the funeral plans go?”

That seemed to wake Chloe up. 

“It was good. We’re having the funeral tomorrow at 4 and have the house all prepped for the wake afterwards.”

“How are you doing?” I asked softly. 

“I’m okay...some moments are harder than others...is it terrible of me to say I wish you were here?” She paused after she asked that. 

“I..”

“No don’t answer that Becs...I’m so thankful you even want to talk to me again.” She gave me her fake smile. The beautiful one that made strangers feel warm inside, but I knew it to be forced. “But to answer your question, I’m okay. It’s hard to think my dad is gone. He was such a good dad Becs...I mean despite his beliefs...ugh, I don’t know how to describe how conflicted I feel. I loved him so much. I know he loved me and wanted the best for me...but did he really love me when he rejected such a huge part of me?” 

“I..I think he did Chlo...he was dying and wanted you in his life..it sounds like he wanted to mend things because he loved you..”

“Yeah...” Chloe wiped a tear from her eye and my heart ached. 

“I’m glad you flew out here the other day..” 

“Really?” Chloe gave me a watery smile in return. “I totally cock blocked you tho..” she jokingly winked at me. 

“You did!” I feigned anger as she giggled in response. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me. I’d gladly do that anytime.” She smiled softly. 

“I really really like you Chlo...” 

“I really really like you too Becs.”

Her face disappeared from the screen for a second. 

“I want to ask you about work and everything I’ve missed but Aubrey just texted me that I should tell you goodnight and send you over to her place for dinner..” she said sadly. “Can I talk to you tomorrow? What’s your work schedule like?”

“Yea, call me whenever. I don’t have any appointments or meetings tomorrow.”

“Ok great!” She beamed at me. “Enjoy dinner Beca. Tell the girls I say hi and miss them all...I miss you the most tho...”

I felt my face heat up at that and choked up a little. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Chlo...”

“Bye Becs.”

She disconnected and I decided I would be calling out of work tomorrow and maybe the day after. 

I was going to fly to Seattle. 

••••

“Beca if you don’t stop pacing you’re going to make security suspicious and I will not miss this flight because of you!”

I stopped my pacing and looked over at Aubrey. 

“Calm down Posen, I don’t sit still very well, I’m just moving as much as I can before I can’t anymore.”

“Excited about that makeup sex?” Stacie asked me cheekily. 

“I’m not going to sleep with her.” I rolled my eyes in response. 

“Sure sure. That’s what you said over and over again before you guys became official right?” Stacie smirked. 

“She dumped me 6 months ago Stace...I’m not going to jump into bed with her.” I threw my hands up in frustration as I started my pacing again. “And for gods sake, the girls dad just died!”

“Exactly...she needs some comfort and release...6 months of pent up frustrations...” 

I stopped at that and stared at Stacie. She laughed in response. 

“Chill Beca, I’m only kidding. Kinda.” She gave me a wink. “Listen, we’re going to be her support during this. There’s no pressure for anything.”

“I know..” I sighed. “I just want to be there for her during this..I wish I could have been there in the days leading up to it..”

“You’re here now Beca...that’s what matters.” Aubrey said. 

I jumped as they called out boarding for our flight. It was 7am and I hated flying. 

•••

The flight was around 6 hours and I managed to sleep for 3 of them. I was nervous. What if Chloe’s family freaked and kicked me out? What if Chloe wasn’t happy to see me? What if...?

I grabbed my purse and made my way off the plane behind Aubrey and Stacie, turning my phone on. It was just before 11am and I was thankful for the time difference. I had plenty of time to get settled and make it to the funeral. 

There was a text from Chloe from earlier this morning asking if I was free to talk. I hoped she just thought I was busy at work. 

“Have you decided when you’re going to tell Chloe you’re with us?” Aubrey asked as we waited for our bags. 

“No...should I tell her? I should huh? I don’t know if she’ll want that kind of surprise today...I should’ve made sure she was okay with this!”

“I don’t think that matters anymore...” Stacie whispered between us as she pointed to my left. 

“What?” I turned to look where she was pointing and froze. 

Chloe was standing on the other side of the baggage claim, her eyes were huge and watery. 

I mouthed hi as I waved to her and that snapped her out of her stare. She started making her way through the people to us. 

She walked right past Stacie and Aubrey, her eyes never leaving mine. 

I took two steps forward and crashed into her, my hands clung to her shirt and pulled her closer as hers cupped my face and drew me in. 

The kiss was passionate. I felt the last 6 months of frustration pass between us. It slowed and turned soft and sweet. Tender. I let out a shaky breath as she rested her forehead against mine. 

“I can’t believe you’re here..” she whispered. 

I leaned in and kissed her again, smirking as I heard Stacie whisper, “no make up sex my ass.”

Chloe pulled away at that and gave Stacie a questioning look. 

“Oh please Beale, don’t play innocent with me.” Stacie smirked. 

Before Chloe could respond I turned her back into me and kissed her softly. 

“We uh, should get going, ya?” I asked breathlessly. 

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and held mine with hers. 

“Yeah..umm” she quickly turned to our friends. “Welcome to Seattle! It’s so good to see you!” She pulled away, one hand sliding down, linking her fingers with mine. “Did you guys get your bags?”

I had forgotten about my bag and started looking around for it. 

“I have it here Beca.” Aubrey smiled at me. 

Chloe reached over and picked it up. 

“Awes, let’s go!” Chloe beamed at us, pausing to give me the smile she saved for only me. 

•••

Everyone insisted I ride in the front with Chloe. She took my hand again as soon as we got out of the parking lot and talked a mile a minute the whole way. How excited she was that we were all here, how happy she was that our hotel was near her, how this was one of the hardest days ever and she was so thankful she had us. 

We pulled up to our hotel and parked. Aubrey and Stacie hopped out quickly. I looked down at Chloe’s hand linked with mine. She gave my hand a squeeze and I looked back up at her. 

“Do you have lunch plans?” She asked me nervously. 

“I don’t...I should probably check in though, would you like to come in with me?”

“Sure.” She smiled nervously at me and I couldn’t resist leaning over and kissing her cute face again before hopping out of the car. 

I peaked back in and laughed when I saw she was in the same position, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. 

“Coming Beale?”

That snapped her out of it and I watched her cheeks turn rosey with her blush. 

“Yeah, uh yeah I’m coming.” She answered quickly as she hopped out of her car, quickly grabbing my bag for me. 

“You don’t have to do that..”

“I know.” She smiled back at me. 

We made our way inside and met Aubrey and Stacie at the counter. I checked in as they chatted with Chloe. 

“So uh, we’re going to check out the hotels restaurant for lunch, lets meet up before we head to the funeral?” Stacie asked me with a sly smile. 

“You guys don’t want to get lunch with us?” I asked confusedly. 

“Nope!” Stacie smirked at me and then turned to Chloe. “So we’ll meet you guys back here at 3:15?” 

“Yup.” Chloe smiled back at her. 

“Okay, so uh, I’ll go drop my stuff off in my room....coming Chlo? You uh, have my bag.”

“Yup!”

As we got in the elevator I thought I heard Stacie call out “make good choices!”.

“What are you in the mood for?” Chloe asked me as I hit the button for my floor. 

“I dunno...I’m up for anything.” I glanced over to her and watched her eyes drop to my lips. “Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

Her eyes snapped back up to mine. 

“There’s a great little pizza place nearby, we could walk to that?”

“Sure.” I smiled back at her as we exited the elevator. 

I grew nervous as we made our way down the hall to my room and I let us in. 

“Want to unpack and change now, or go eat first?” Chloe set my bag down by my bed and that’s when I realized she had a bag too. 

“What’s that bag?” I asked with a smirk. 

Chloe turned bright red. 

“It’s not what it looks like! This is my change of clothes for the funeral!” She explained rapidly. 

“Chill Chlo!” I laughed as I walked over and pulled her into a hug. “I can’t imagine how hard this day is for you...listen, you have nothing to worry about. I’m here for you, and want to do everything possible to make sure you’re okay.” I whispered as I slipped my arms around her waste. 

She buried her face into my neck and let out a little whimper. I felt her body begin to shake. I walked us awkwardly over to the bed and sat us down. 

She pulled me down onto the bed and hugged me closer as she began to cry harder. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered between sobs. 

“Shhhh honey, it’s okay, you have nothing to apologize for.”

She pulled her face back and looked down at me. I reached up and wiped the tears away. 

“Yes I do. You flew here and I promised you lunch and I broke your heart and you still flew here and I got engaged and you still flew here and kissed me and I...” 

I covered her mouth with my hand. 

“Breathe sweetie, it’s okay...all that matters is that I’m here, with you.”

Her eyes teared up again. 

“You’re so beautiful Chloe...” I couldn’t help it, I didn’t have a filter with her. 

She sobered up at that.

“Beca...”

I smiled back at her, giving her time to speak. 

“I love you.”


	21. Oh hey. Chapter 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I didn’t forget about this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay honest confession guys, this story is killing me! I regret the plot twists and continuing it haha but I’m going to keep powering through it. I will finish this and hopefully finish it well. Thanks for those of you who read and for all your feedback and encouragement. Learning to write stories has been fun, so seriously thanks for reading :)
> 
> Ps for those in it for the smut. It’s coming back. That’s more fun to write than angst and well, life.

My heart had sped up when she said my name, then slowed to a steady calm when she said those three words. 

“I love you too Chloe...” 

Her eyes brimmed with tears again. 

I sat up slightly, going the 90%, hovering just shy of her lips to let her go the final 10%. 

She didn’t make me wait, kissing me firmly, gently lowering me back down. 

I don’t know how long we made out for, but the last six months of pain were nothing compared to the here and now. 

Loving Chloe Beale felt so right. 

My stomach grumbled and Chloe broke the kiss with a giggle. 

“Maybe we should get that pizza?” She asked sweetly. 

I pouted in response. 

“Hey..” she whispered, pushing my lower lip back in. Her eyes softened as she took in my expression. “I love you so much.” She said as she crashed her lips into mine again. 

The kiss heated up and I found myself wanting more. 

Today wasn’t the day though. 

I broke the kiss, holding her face near mine. 

“I know liking someone. I didn’t know love until I met you.” 

“Beca Mitchell...”

“Pizza?”

“Sure.” She smiled as she pulled herself off of me and helped me up. 

•••

“Oh my god Chlo...mmmm” I moaned. 

“Beca!” Chloe reached across the table and smacked me. “We’re in public, stop that!”

I laughed and took another bite of the pizza, speaking as I chewed. 

“I can’t help it, this pizza is so good!”

I watched her eyes drop to my lips. She leaned over again and swiped her thumb along my bottom lip, pulling it back and slowly licking it clean. 

“Stop that.” I croaked and gulped loudly. 

“You’re still so messy, and taste so good.” She replied with a wink. 

I rolled my eyes at her and then threw her a wink as I took another big messy bite. 

I watched her face grow serious as she stood slightly and leaned over grabbing my face with both hands. 

She drew closer, her lips hovering near mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the kiss. 

It didn’t come. Instead my eyes popped open and I tried to draw back as I felt her tongue lick over and around my lips. Her hands held me in place. She ended it with a quick peck to my lips and a giggle as she let me go and pulled away. 

“Tsk tsk, so messy Becs. But so tasty.”

I looked around and blushed as I saw people watching us. 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty Beale...” I mumbled as I finished my slice of pizza. 

“I’m lucky for a lot of reasons.” 

•••

The walk back to the hotel was great. I was able to distract Chloe with work and Amy stories. The Amy stories worked well and I had her full on belly laughing by the time we reached the hotel. 

“It’s just after 2...want to head in and get ready?”

“Yeah..” Chloe answered breathlessly, her laugh dying down. 

We made our way back to my room and I changed in the room while she got ready in the bathroom. Chloe came out of my bathroom dressed in a simple, elegant black dress. Her curled hair fell gently over her shoulders. 

“Wow.” I whispered, my eyes taking in every detail. 

Her eyes met mine and she gave me a shy smile. 

I hopped off my bed and made my way over to her. 

“Hi.” I smiled softly at her. 

“Thank you for being here Beca.” Her eyes began to water. 

“Hey..hey..sweetie...” I reached up and wiped away her tears. 

“Beca, I couldn’t do this without you.” Chloe choked up. 

“I love you, and I’m here for anything you need.” I grew nervous. “Speaking of...how do you want me to act around your family? I can be or do whatever you want.”

“Beca all I want is for you to be mine. I was serious when I said I couldn’t do this without you. I don’t care what my family thinks...be mine?”

“Uh, sure dude.” 

Okay. I just called her dude. 

“Sure dude?” She laughed. 

“I’m sorry...I don’t do emotions.” I looked away embarrassed. 

“Kiss me dude.” She giggled as she pulled me into her and I melted into her kiss. 

Our phones dinged simultaneously, causing us to break apart. 

Stacie: 15 min warning you two!

We laughed in unison as we read her text. 

“Okay Becs...ready to meet the people I love enough to almost throw away my own happiness for?” She asked sadly. 

“I would love to meet the love of my life’s family...” I answered shyly. 

“Can..can I introduce you as my girlfriend?” Chloe asked so nervously my heart just about burst at her cuteness. 

“I..are you sure?”

“Beca I’m absolutely terrified...but I’ve also never been more sure.”

I stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’m yours Beale, but you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with...just please come home to me after all of this?”

She pulled me in and kissed me deeply, before breaking it with a disappointed sigh. 

“We should get going.”

•••

The drive to the church was quiet. I felt my nervousness growing. Chloe reached over and linked her fingers with mine and I was instantly calm. 

We walked in side by side. Ours hands brushing slightly. I wouldn’t initiate anything. My hand was there if she wanted to hold it. 

A tall handsome red headed man made a beeline over and enveloped Chloe in a massive hug. 

“Chlo-bear! Mom’s been going nuts wondering where you’ve been.” He said, as he pulled back, concern in his eyes. “Why didn’t you answer our calls or texts?”

“I’m sorry John, I picked up my friends from the airport and just needed a day to breathe.”

“Friends?” His eyebrows shot up as he looked over at me, Aubrey, and Stacie. “Aubrey and Stacie! You came!” His smile brought a warmth to me as I realized it almost mirrored Chloe’s. 

He then proceeded to hug them both as they shared with him their condolences. 

I grew more and more uncomfortable. I didn’t belong here. They knew Chloe’s family. Chloe’s family hated me. 

As I started to slip into my darker thoughts John turned his attention to me. 

“You must be Beca.” He said with a warm smile, pulling me into a hug that I quickly melted into. Apparently hugging ran in the Beale family as well. “I’m so glad you could make it. Thank you so much for coming. This means the world to me.” He whispered in my ear. 

I looked up at him confusedly. 

He smiled back at me and then looked over at Chloe. I followed his gaze and saw her standing with tears in her eyes. 

“She means the world to me.” He whispered as he stepped back, another massive smile growing on his face. “I’m John, Chloe’s brother.” He stated reaching out to shake my hand. “Nice to finally meet you Beca.” He finished with a wink. 

“Nice to meet you John.” I smiled back at him. 

“If you’ll excuse me ladies, I have a few things I need to do, but I’ll see you inside.” With that he was gone. 

Chloe walked up and slipped an arm around my waist. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. 

“I love you Beca Mitchell.” Then pulled back and addressed us all. “I need to make my rounds, you guys are welcome to join me or head in or...” she choked up a bit. “I’m sorry...I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to do here...”

“Chloe sweetie, would you like to go and sit inside?” Aubrey asked. 

Chloe nodded her head and we made our way in. 

“I’m supposed to sit with my family...” she looked at me as she paused in the aisle. 

“Chloe, it’s okay.” I whispered. 

“Chloe!” Her attention was pulled away as a tall, and much too handsome man, walked over in a military dress uniform. He flashed her the most charming smile as he pulled her into a massive hug. 

My stomach sunk and I desperately tried to push away all feelings of jealousy. I saw the way he looked at her. This had to be the dude. 

He pulled back, and to my displeasure, placed an arm over her shoulder, keeping her close. 

“Let me escort you to your seat.” He said as he started walking her away from us. 

I felt Stacie and Aubrey come up on either side of me and start to walk me down the aisle to find our seats. 

Chloe suddenly stopped and turned back to us. 

“Becs?” She asked as she reached a hand back, reaching for mine. 

I walked up and let her link our fingers together. 

“Beca, this is Chicago. Chicago, this is my girlfriend Beca.” Chloe said softly, as she pulled away from Chicago and turned so he could see me. 

I watched his face grow slightly pale, but then he plastered on a smile, albeit, much less enthusiastic than the one he gave Chloe a second ago. 

“Nice to meet you Beca.” He offered me his hand. 

“And these are my friends Aubrey and Stacie. The three of them flew in from New York to be here for me.”

His smile grew at that.

“Thank you for coming. Let me escort you all up.”

Chicago sat Chloe and I in the front row and had Aubrey and Stacie sit with him behind us. 

A moment later we were joined by John and a beautiful older red headed woman. I took one look at her face and knew she was Chloe’s mother. 

Chloe let go of my hand and stood. 

“Hi mom..”

“Chloe baby! Where have you been?!” She questioned her as she pulled Chloe into a hug. 

“I had to pick up some friends from the airport...” she answered softly. 

“Hi Mrs. Beale, I’m so sorry for your loss.” Aubrey spoke up. 

Mrs. Beale turned with shocked surprise. “Aubrey Posen! Why did it take my husband dying for me to see your beautiful face again?!” she exclaimed as she leaned over a chair and hugged Aubrey. “And Stacie Conrad too?!” She questioned as she pulled Stacie in for a hug. 

I suddenly had so many questions. She knew them both? She surely knew they were gay, and she didn’t seem to have a problem. Also, didn’t she disown Chloe, why would they visit her? 

“Ummm...momma..this is Beca...my girlfriend.”

Mrs. Beale turned, her face unreadable as she took me in. I felt my heart rate pick up. 

“Hi, Mrs. Beale, I’m so sorry for your loss.” I managed to say it in a normal voice. 

I watched her eyes tear up as she stuck out a hand to me. 

“Thank you Beca. It’s very nice to meet you. Please call me Cindy.” She said as she shook my hand. 

She looked ready to say more but was interrupted as they announced that the service would be starting soon. 

•••

Chloe held my hand the entire service. I found myself zoning out and focusing solely on the feel of it. Her fingers gently playing with mine. How soft and delicate it felt. 

Before I knew it the service was over. I stood by Chloe’s side, her hand never leaving mine, as family members and friends made their way by and shared their condolences. Soon the four of us were walking back to Chloe’s car. Stacie offered to drive and I climbed into the backseat with Chloe. Once again she took my hand. 

The ride to her parents house was quiet. We made our way in and were greeted by the smell of delicious food. I hung out with Stacie and Aubrey while Chloe talked with multiple family members. 

I kept catching her looking over at me. Her smile always softening whenever she caught my eye. I sent her a wink and watched a slight blush heat her cheeks. 

“Wanna see Chloe’s childhood bedroom?” Stacie whispered to me conspiratorially. 

“What? Why wasn’t that the first thing we did when we got here?” I asked with mock outrage. 

She laughed and dragged me down a hall and up a staircase. 

“Well this is a disappointment..” Stacie mumbled as we walked into what I assumed was Chloe’s room. “This room used to be bright pink and had pictures covering that whole wall.” 

There was one photo hung there now. It was a photo of our whole group, one of my favorites. I remember seeing the way Chloe was looking at me in it and wondering if she loved me. 

“I knew you had to be more to her than just a friend when I saw that picture.”

Stacie and I jumped and turned to see Chloe’s mom standing in the doorway. 

“She’s looked at you the same way all evening.” She continued. “Stacie honey, would you mind giving Beca and I a moment alone please?” 

I gulped and begged Stacie with my eyes not to go. 

“Sure Mrs. Beale..” she said hesitantly and then abandoned me like the traitor she is. 

Mrs. Beale stood next to me and examined the photo. 

“She had this whole other life...without us...” she turned to look at me. “Beca, do you think she’ll ever forgive us for what we did?”

I grew extremely uncomfortable as her eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m not sure where she stands, but I think she already has. You should talk to her about it.”

She suddenly enveloped me in a hug and began to cry on my shoulder. 

What was with these Beale women and using my shoulder as a tissue?

I relaxed into the hug and held her close. 

“Beca, I’m so sorry for everything we’ve put you both through...” She pulled back and held eye contact with me. “Can you forgive me? Can we start new?”

“Ye..yeah...totally..” I caught myself before I said dude. 

She gave me a teary smile and then leaned in and kissed my cheek. 

“Mom..what are you doing?”

We turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

“Just chatting with Beca here.” She smiled warmly at Chloe. She looked back at me and smirked as she started to wipe her lipstick off my cheek. “Sorry sweet cheeks.” She said with a wink. 

I blushed and glanced over at Chloe. Her expression was unreadable. I raised a brow in question and she quickly shot me her heart melting smile. 

“Beca dear, can you give Chloe and I a minute?”

“Sure.” I replied quietly. I passed Chloe in the doorway and brushed my fingers against hers. She quickly snagged my hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it. 

I made my way downstairs and found Aubrey and Stacie. 

“Did Chloe rescue you?” Aubrey asked, concern etched on her face. 

“I didn’t need rescuing.” I smiled softly as I recounted what happened. 

“Beca that’s great!” Aubrey said excitedly.

“I hope so...”

•••

The evening passed without a hitch. Chloe came downstairs with a warm smile and quickly pulled me to her side with a kiss to my cheek. 

I hovered by the door as Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie said their goodbyes. 

“Thank you for coming Beca.” 

The voice startled me out of my daze. 

“Chloe’s told me so much about you...as much as I hate it, I’m so thankful you’re here.”

I looked up into Chicago’s caring eyes. 

“You make her happy.” He said with a sigh, looking over to her. “You have my support as long as you do so.” He gave me a hesitant smile. 

“Thank you.” I replied, my eyes meeting hers as she spoke to her Aunt. “Thank you for all you’ve done for her family.” I said genuinely, meeting his eyes and smiling. 

He gave my shoulder a pat and bid me goodnight before walking away. 

It was 9pm when Chloe drove us back to the hotel. 

“So you guys fly out at 3 tomorrow? Wanna get breakfast?” She asked as she pulled to the front of the hotel.

Aubrey and Stacie both said “sure!” and hopped out. 

I was left alone with Chloe. 

“Would you like to come up...stay the night?” I asked shyly. 

“I would love to.” She answered quietly, then pulled away from the entrance and parked. 

Stacie smirked when we walked in but didn’t say anything. 

We hopped in the elevator together and said our good nights when we got to my floor. 

I let Chloe in and smiled shyly at her again. 

“I uh, don’t think I have a pair of pjs for you...” I frowned slightly realizing she didn’t have anything to make staying over comfortable. “Actually, I think I have a spare shirt and sweats!” I said excitedly jumping over and digging through my bag. I threw a smirk over my shoulder at her. “And you said I always pack too much.”

“You do...” she whispered in my ear, suddenly behind me. I jumped a little as her arms slipped around my waste and pulled me in. I leaned back into her hug as she left a gentle kiss on my neck. 

I tried to turn but she held me tight and started swaying slowly. 

“You really are something else Beca Mitchell...” she whispered, letting her lips graze my ear. My body shuddered and melted into her more. “My family liked you.”

“They did?” I croaked. 

“Mmmhmm..” She hummed, leaving a kiss against my jaw. 

I didn’t know what to say, so tried to turn again. Her arms held me firmly. 

“Can I show you how much I’ve missed you? What I’ve thought about doing every day you haven’t been in my life?” One of her hands slipped under my top and traced circles along my stomach, slowly grazing the waste-band of my pants. One finger paused along the button, then popped it open when I didn’t protest. Her hand slowly lowered my zipper and all I could focus on was my breathing, because it was starting to get erratic and I needed some control. Her hand slipped in and under my panties. She let out a quiet gasp and I let out a little moan as her fingers slipped into my warmth. Shit, I was so wet already. 

She began leaving kisses on my neck that turned to sucking as I pressed my backside into her more. Her fingers swirled around my clit and I threw my head back against her shoulder. She sucked harder, surely leaving marks, and dipped a finger into me, then another. She slowly began working her hand in and out of me. I felt my knees go weak and she used her other arm to pull me tighter against her. 

“Oh Becs...” she let out a breathy sigh in my ear. “You feel so good.”

I moaned in response, causing her to pick up the pace. I was so close. 

“Chlo...” I moaned as I came on her hand and felt my body become jello. She held me tightly to her and slowly worked me down from my high. 

“You’re so sexy...” she whispered, kissing along my jaw line. She held me close as I recovered, her hand still in my underwear, her other hugging my waist tightly. Her hand slipped out as I turned around. My eyes held hers for a brief moment before dropping to her lips. I leaned in and kissed her sweetly, letting my hands slide around her waste and then up her back. I slowly undid her zipper as her hands caught up and worked their way between us, undoing the buttons of my blouse. 

We stumbled back towards the bed, slowly undressing each other, not breaking our messy kiss. 

The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell onto it with an “ooph.”

Chloe let out a cute giggle as she took in my appearance. My top was off and I sat with my pants halfway down. I lifted my hands to her thighs and started to work her dress up. She pulled it completely off as my hands stopped on her waist and began to work her panties down. I leaned forward as her hands were above her head, removing her dress, and gave her a firm lick, humming approval against her clit. 

“Shit!” She moaned and almost fell into me. She stepped back and rid herself of all remaining clothes. The look she gave me left goosebumps wherever her eyes trailed. “You’re wearing too much...” she whispered. 

I kicked my pants and underwear off and took off my bra. I did it in such a rush I knew it wasn’t sexy. Chloe’s smile said otherwise, and I stood and stepped into her. Relishing at the feel of her skin against mine. I hugged her as tight as I could, resting my ear to her chest and listening to the way her heart was beating. It was fast. I let both hands slide down her back to her bottom and squeezed her into me more. Her hands slipped down, mirroring mine. I don’t know how, but her heart beat sped up even more.

I lifted my head and held eye contact with her. 

“I love you Chloe Beale.” I smiled at her. 

Her eyes began to water and I started to panic internally. 

“Beca Mitchell...” she pulled back and dropped to her knees. 

“Marry me?” She asked through tear filled eyes.


	22. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah...I’m terrible at summaries sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m adding this note after I already posted this chapter just to give y’all a heads up. I switched up the POV a few times between Beca and Chloe in this and it was confusing, so sorry in advance, I’ll definitely work on that for the next chapter. Thanks for the feedback guys!

I quickly dropped to my knees. 

“Chlo...”

“I know this is fast, and crazy, and we literally just got back together, and I was just engaged to another man and”

“And today was your dad’s funeral and has been an emotional roller coaster. Honey, let’s take this slow.” She started to cry more. “Baby, hey...” I brushed my hand across her cheek wiping at the tears, then stood and pulled her up into me, hugging her tight and holding eye contact with her. “I’m all in. There’s no rush.”

She sniffled a bit as the tears died down. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, then moved to the corner of her mouth, then left a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Cuddle with me?” I asked and gently pulled her into bed with me. We worked our way under the covers and she snuggled up into me. 

“Thank you.” She sniffled against my ear, then kissed just under it. She let out a little giggle. “I can’t believe I just proposed to you.” She sat up slightly and looked down at me. “And you said no!” She gasped jokingly. 

I blushed as my mind wandered and I imagined what it would be like married to her. I wanted it so badly. 

“I hope the answer is different the next time I ask.” She winked playfully at me. 

“What if I beat you to it?”

Her eyes widened and a cocky smirk spread across her face. 

“Challenge accepted.” She said, then leaned in and kissed me deeply. She slid her body onto mine, a thigh moving between mine. She pressed into me as her tongue found entrance in my mouth and I moaned. I felt her smile against my mouth as she ground into me more, my leg lifting slightly to press into her. 

Our movements picked up and I opened my eyes to take in Chloe’s facial expressions. That alone almost sent me over. 

“You’re so sexy.” I panted. Her eyes opened and met mine as she slowed slightly and ground into me more. I bit my lip to hold in the moan and she lowered herself down and kissed me deeply. 

“Imagine if we were married..” she whispered in my ear. “Morning...afternoon...evening...middle of the night...” she rolled her hips into me. 

“Fuuhhck” I moaned throwing my head back as she sent me over the edge. 

I held eye contact as I tried to catch my breath. 

“I can’t have that now?” I managed to jokingly smirk. 

She paused her movements and I whimpered, grinding up into her more. I wanted to make her orgasm too. 

“Who am I kidding?” Her eyes softened and she reached up to brush hair from my sweaty forehead, slowly picking up the pace again. “You can have me whenever and wherever you want.” She winked. 

“Is that right?” I asked, sitting up slightly and chasing her lips. With one swift movement I flipped her over and smiled at the giggle she released. I kissed her deeply, then worked my way down her neck, pulling back so I could lay kisses over her chest, pausing my path to give attention to her breasts. She moaned my name and I was flooded with emotions. 

I had missed this so much. 

I slowly kissed down her stomach and spread her legs further. I paused to breathe her in, laying a gentle kiss to her lips. 

I want this. I want her. I want to worship her body for the rest of my life. 

I want to marry her. 

I licked her deeply, flicking her clit, then moving back down and entering as deep as my tongue would go. Her body was writhing and I had to hook my arms around her legs to keep her from wriggling away. 

“Oh Becaaaa” she moaned. And I felt her walls start to contract around my tongue. I slowly licked her down from her high until her hands reached down to pull me back up. 

She kissed me deeply and pulled me tight. 

“I can’t believe you leave tomorrow.” She said sadly, brushing my hair from my face. 

“You’ll be coming home to me soon though right?” I asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“Where will you live? With Aubrey again?”

She pouted slightly. “Yeah...well I think so...she said I could come back whenever..but I actually need to talk to her about that.”

I bit my tongue before I foolishly asked her to move in with me. 

I would be rational here. We just got back together. We spent the last six months apart. 

I would be rational. 

“What about umm...moving in with me?”

Fuck. That wasn’t rational. 

I grew nervous as she remained quiet. 

“Really?” She asked, eyeing me carefully. 

“Well you did want to marry me a minute ago.” I jokingly winked at her. 

“I’d marry you right now.” She said seriously, causing me to blush. “Maybe...oh god Beca everything in me wants to say yes right now, but you’re right about taking things slowly...should we?”

“I don’t know...” I whispered. “I mean, we probably shouldn’t make decisions like this in ummm...” I glanced at our naked bodies and she giggled. 

“It is very hard to think clearly when you’re fucking me senseless.” She smirked at me and then pecked my lips. 

“So maybe we’ll table this conversation for another day?”

“Totes.” She beamed at me. “Unless...” she waggled her eyebrows. 

“Unless?” I looked at her stupidly. 

“Unless you’ll just marry me already and we can put an end to all these difficult decisions.” She winked. 

I laughed and pulled her into a kiss. 

We broke apart and she snuggled into me more. 

“Should we set an alarm for breakfast with the girls?” I asked. 

“Already done.” She answered sleepily. 

I fell asleep shortly after. Her steady breathing easily lulling me to sleep. 

•••

I awoke to gentle kisses working their way from my neck to my jawline. 

“Mmm good morning.” I hummed. 

“How good of a morning would you like it to be?” Beca whispered breathily into my ear. 

“I can’t imagine it being any better than waking up to you.” I mumbled sleepily as her hand rubbed a gentle pattern along my back. 

Our little bubble was popped when my phone rang. 

Beca hopped up and grabbed it for me. 

“It’s Stacie.” She smirked. “Want me to get it?”

“Sure.”

She answered it with a cheery good morning and placed Stacie on speakerphone. 

“Beca Mitchell do you owe me $20?”

“I took no bets.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting down next to me. 

I let my sleepy eyes run over her naked body. 

She gave me her gorgeous smile and I scooted closer to her and tried to pull her down onto me. She let out a giggle in protest and Stacie let out a loud gasp. 

“Are you having makeup sex while on the phone with me?! Because I’m hungry and this was your wake up call you bitches. Get dressed and meet us in 30, that should be plenty of time to do whatever.” 

“Oh my gosh Stacie!” Beca blushed and I sat up to kiss her cheek. 

“She’s right Becs, that should be plenty of time.” I joked and Beca turned even more red while Stacie laughed.

“We’ll see you soon!” Beca yelled and hung up, turning her attention back to me. “Wanna shower before we head out? I have that shirt and sweats you can borrow if you don’t wanna wear your dress.” She smiled sweetly at me, causing me to lunge forward and kiss her hard. I pulled her off the bed and to her shower. 

A wet slippery Beca Mitchell had to be one of my all time favorite things. I pulled her under the warm water with me and kissed her again. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of soap, lathering her hands and then went to work lathering my body. I closed my eyes at the feel of her hands on me and breathed in the scent of her soap. It smelt like her. 

She pulled me close and kissed me again. I used my soapy body to wash hers. We slowly washed and rinsed each other as we made out under the shower head. 

I broke the kiss reluctantly. 

“Should we get ready?”

I watched her pout at me and my insides melted. 

“Can we just cancel on them?” She gave me puppy dog eyes, which, that was totes my thing, how dare she learn that? It’s suddenly a weakness of mine I didn’t know I had. 

“If I proposed to you right now what would you say?”

“Depends. What are you proposing?” She looked up at me curiously. Then as the meaning of my question dawned on her, she started to blush. 

I laughed, reaching over and shutting off the shower. 

“I propose we go get breakfast with two of our best friends before they disown us.” I winked at her. She recovered quickly and flashed me a gorgeous smile. 

“I love you Chlo.” She said, kissing me quickly, then hopped out of the shower to grab our towels. 

We got ready fairly quickly considering we kept stopping to make out. 

I couldn’t help it. Her lips were so kissable. 

We left the hotel room with 2 mins to spare and made our way down, meeting Stacie and Aubrey in the lobby. 

“You two look rested.” Stacie winked at me as she eyed Beca’s sweats and shirt I was wearing. 

“Best sleep I’ve had in months.” I answered cheerily, giving Beca’s hand a squeeze. “What are you guys in the mood for?”

“Pancakes.” Beca chimed in. 

I laughed and told them I knew just the place. 

•••

“You touch my pancakes again Conrad and this friendship is over.” Beca said straight faced as she swatted Stacie’s hand away from her plate. “I told you to order them and you went with the *insert gagging noise* egg white omelette.”

“But Becs,” Stacie pouted. “I didn’t order them because you always share!”

Beca rolled her eyes and then put one of her pancakes on Stacie’s plate. 

I made eye contact with Aubrey, who in turn rolled her eyes and dug into her pancakes. The same exact pancakes Beca had. 

I had missed this so much. 

“So Chlo, when are you taking away my ability to walk around Aubs place naked whenever I want?” Stacie asked casually, reaching over and stealing a bite of Aubrey’s pancakes. 

“Since when did my living with Aubrey ever stop that?” I asked with a smirk. 

“Wha..what?” Beca practically choked on her bite she was working on. 

“Ignore them.” Aubrey laughed, then directed her attention to me. “Your room is still there Chlo, it’s been empty since you left...”

“You’ll be my roommate again Bree?” I asked excitedly. 

“Of course! You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had!” Aubrey smiled back at me. 

Stacie cleared her throat and threw Aubrey a look. Aubrey in turn rolled her eyes. 

“You can’t speak because you don’t count. You haven’t been willing to commit to moving in with me.” She glared at Stacie. 

Stacie leaned forward with a smirk and Aubrey suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“I told you my condition for that.” Stacie whispered seductively and I watched Aubrey’s eyes grow huge as her cheeks reddened. 

“What’s the condition?” Beca asked innocently, reaching over and stealing a bite of my egg white omelette. I smirked at her as she did so. 

“Agree to marry me.” Stacie replied, sitting back up and digging into her omelette as if she hadn’t spilled those juicy details. 

I looked over at Beca and found her looking at me. She gave me a soft smile and I found myself wanting to propose to her all over again. 

“I...I’m just not ready..” Aubrey mumbled. 

“And that’s perfectly okay baby.” Stacie said softly, leaning over and kissing Aubrey’s cheek. “I’m happy to wait.” 

Aubrey blushed, then redirected her attention to me. 

“So when are you moving back Chlo?”

“I need to give the clinic I’m working at notice...and confirm things with my old clinic...they offered me my old position back...we’re moving my mom in with my brother in two weeks...so hopefully like a month?” I answered, not fully sure. 

I looked over at Beca, she was giving me her breathtaking smile. Literally. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. So instead, I leaned over and kissed her syrup coated lips. She was the messiest eater. 

“Cool, so another month of no clothes.” Stacie replied with a wink. 

“Yeah...sorry to take that away from you.” I said to Aubrey with fake sincerity. She rolled her eyes and giggled. 

“I can’t wait for you to come home.” Aubrey smiled at me. 

“Me too.” Beca whispered before I could reply. 

I pulled out my phone and shot Beca a quick text: “I can’t wait to marry you one day.”

Beca read it and turned 50 shades of red. 

Chloe: “just think...clothes would be totes optional.”

She read it, then reached for a sip of water. 

Stacie mentioned something about work to Aubrey that I barely caught as I typed another text. 

Chloe: “I like Stacie’s plan...I’ll move in with you when you say yes.”

I watched Beca read it, her expression softening. 

Beca: “I love you.”

The check came then and Beca quickly snatched it and ran after the waitress to pay before any of us could protest. 

“What were you two texting?” Stacie asked with a smirk. 

“I want to marry her.” I answered honestly. “And she asked me to move in with her instead....I realize that sounds crazy and too fast. I told her I like what you’re doing Stace...that I’ll move in when she says yes.” 

Stacie beamed back at me while Aubrey’s facial expression was unreadable. 

“Don’t rush any of that Chloe.” Aubrey finally spoke up. “Enjoy the here and now, build that foundation.”

“Yeah..” I sighed, watching Beca interact with the person ringing her up. “I just don’t want to lose her again.”

“Getting her on lockdown won’t lock her down.” Stacie joked.

“Yeah..” I sighed again wistfully. 

“Just come home to us Chlo, date her, live life together. Maybe wait a year before proposing...” Aubrey suggested. 

I laughed. 

“Guys I know I’m acting crazy. That’s what I plan to do...I just can’t help wanting her in every way possible.” I smiled at Beca as she made her way over. “But let’s drop this in front of her please?”

“We should probably head to the hotel and pack..” Aubrey said, glancing at her watch. “We have 1 hour before we should head to the airport.”

•••

“We don’t have much time.” Beca mumbled against my lips as she helped me undress quickly. 

My hands reached over and pulled her shirt off. 

“God I just need to taste you one more time before I go...” she sighed into my ear as my hands slid her pants down slowly. 

She grew impatient, stepping back and completely stripping. I smirked as I slowly undid my bra and slipped out of my underwear. 

“I don’t think this counts as packing..” I smiled at her as she guided me back to bed. 

She swung me around and let me fall back into her bed. 

“I’m basically packed...just gotta shove a few loose things in.” She mumbled, not hesitating to spread my legs and lean in to kiss my inner thighs. 

Any witty reply I had was gone as a strangled moan escaped my lips when her tongue went to work. 

Damn she was good at that. 

I came quickly but Beca didn’t stop. She kissed her way up my body to my breasts, sucking gently on a nipple, while a hand made its way down and grazed my sensitive clit. A finger entered me easily, followed by another, and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as her mouth and hand worked wonders on my body. 

I came a second time and was panting trying to catch my breath. She slowly kissed her way to my neck, then found my lips. 

“Baby...” I said, breaking our kiss. “Can you just take a month off work and stay here?” 

She kissed me again, her hand sliding back down. I snagged it before it reached me, gently biting her lower lip.

“My turn.” I whispered against her lips as I quickly flipped her over. 

I paused over her, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were dark, her lips swollen. I slowly lowered myself and kissed her lips softly. 

“Baby” I said, breaking the kiss. “Don’t go?” I pouted. She kissed me again, her tongue slowly grazed my lower lip before flicking against mine. 

“One month.” She said huskily. “We can do one month.” She kissed me again and then broke it, her eyes searching mine. “And then you can keep all your things at Aubrey’s and sleep and practically live at my place.” She said with a playful wink and smirk. 

My jaw dropped in mock offense but I couldn’t resist leaning back in again. The kiss grew heated and all talk was thrown out the window. She tried to slip a hand between us again, but I caught, snagging both her hands and pinning them above her head, my hips shifting and grinding into her. 

She moaned my name in response. 

I practically came just at the sight of her beneath me. 

I kissed her deeply and worked my way down, slowly savoring every inch of skin my lips and tongue touched. 

Her moans and whimpers shot straight to my core and spurred me on. 

•••

Three orgasms later and I finally let her pull my face from between her legs. 

“Chlo...I can’t..” She could barely catch her breath. 

I slowly kissed my way back up, ending with a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I’m addicted to you.” I whispered against her lips. 

“Am I your brand of heroin?” She asked with a smirk. 

I couldn’t hold back my laugh. “Did you seriously just reference Twilight Becs?!”

She blushed and looked away. 

“I thought you never read them!”

“I maybe read them all after you left...you left your copies at my place..” she mumbled, still not making eye contact. 

I couldn’t hold myself back and leaned in and kissed her hard. 

“God I love you Beca Mitchell.”

“Yeah yeah.” She whispered, still looking embarrassed. 

“You’re my favorite little weirdo creep.” I winked. 

Her eyes met mine then as she reached up and tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear. 

“I should pack.” She said sadly. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” She smiled weakly. “I’m just gonna miss you.”

I felt myself tear up and kissed her softly before dragging myself out of bed. 

“We have ten minutes.” I said as my eyes grew huge. That got Beca moving, and she quickly flew out of bed. 

I watched her get dressed and literally shove things in her bag mumbling something about not wanting to be lectured by Aubrey. 

She stopped and surveyed the room to make sure she didn’t miss anything, her eyes landing on me, still naked, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

She walked over to me with a sly smirk. I raised my brows in question. In one swift motion she shoved me on my back and was straddling my lap. 

“This would be so much nicer if you weren’t so clothed.” I winked at her, then bit my lip as her hands trailed their way up my stomach to my breasts. Her touch was doing things to me. Good things, but things that shouldn’t be started when we should be walking out the door. 

She slowly leaned down, her lips hovering over mine. I watched her eyes open lazily. 

“If you don’t get dressed I’m going to miss my flight...” she whispered, then kissed me softly, before hopping off and throwing her sweats and shirt at me. 

“You’re such a tease.” I groaned, quickly hopping up and getting dressed as Beca laughed in response. 

•••

The flight home was long and boring. I stared out the window thinking back to my goodbye with Chloe. 

I watched her hug and give tearful goodbyes to Aubrey and Stacie. Aubrey pulled out of the hug and Chloe’s watery blues turned to me. 

I watched her lip tremble as she reached out to me and without any hesitation I threw myself into her hug and breathed her in. 

“I can’t wait for you to come home.” I mumbled into her neck. 

She pulled back partially, and I looked up and into her eyes. 

I could do this. One month would be nothing. 

“I’ll see you real soon.” She whispered before kissing me softly. The kiss grew heated quickly. Her tongue brushing against mine made me want to miss my flight altogether. 

A voice cleared next to me and my head quickly turned from the window to look at Stacie sitting next to me. She had cleared her throat the same way and said something about there being kids around when Chloe and I broke apart. 

“Whatcha thinkin about?” She asked with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes and answered her with only a smile. 

“I’m glad you came Becs.” She smiled at me. 

“Me too.”


	23. Total Weirdo Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> That’s a good enough summary right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys.   
>  <3 Alexis 
> 
> ps for the curious minds out there, I’m totes a chick...not a dude

“Sometimes I think I can still taste you.”

I moaned audibly at that and heard Chloe’s breath hitch. 

“If I were there right now I..” She continued. 

I had slid my hand down to my front and felt how wet I was. 

I barely got out my next question. 

“Wha..what would you do Chlo?”

“Mmmm Beca, are you touching yourself? I’m touching myself...ohhh I wish this was your hand sliding into me right now.”

I moaned into the phone again as I slipped a finger into me. 

Our call turned into pants and moans as I got lost in pretending she was here with me now. 

“Beca, baby, I’m so close.”

I moaned her name in response. 

Oh the noises she made. I could visualize her facial expressions that came with those noises. That did it for me. 

As we lay there catching our breaths reality started to set in. 

“I actually called to ask what you were doing this weekend?” I laughed. 

“I should’ve know you had ulterior motives.” Chloe let out a soft giggle. 

It had been just over a month since I had seen Chloe and her move back date was finally set. 

She was coming home this weekend. 

“Despite evidence to the contrary, I am interested in more than just your body.” I replied playfully. 

She let out a loud laugh. 

“Well, I have plans, but I could probably squeeze you in.” 

“I can’t wait to see you.” I couldn’t keep up the joke anymore.

“Three sleeps.” She whispered. 

•••

Friday night rolled around and I somehow found myself at my friends favorite bar. The bar where I met them all. That didn’t help ease my nerves or distract me from the fact that Chloe flew in tomorrow. If anything, all I could think about was Chloe. 

How did they talk me into going out? Oh yeah, Chloe told me I had to, she refused to FaceTime with me, said it would make seeing each other tomorrow even better. I told her that was dumb. I still thought it was dumb. 

“Becky! I got you nachos!” Luke smiled at me as he slid the plate in front of me. 

Amy and Jesse immediately dug in. 

“I said I got Becky nachos...” He rolled his eyes playfully, giving me a smirk. 

“Hi guys! I’m so sorry I’m late!” A familiar voice chimed in next to me, while a body slid onto the edge of the booth to my left. 

I scooted in slightly as my jaw dropped and I turned to fully take in the person next to me. 

“I’m so sorry. I realize this makes me a total weirdo creep, but...” she started. 

I didn’t let her get another word out. I lunged forward and captured Chloe’s lips with mine, successfully cutting her off. She let out a surprised noise but quickly returned my kiss, breaking it with her mega watt smile. 

I couldn’t help returning the smile. 

“Surprised?” She asked shyly. 

“Nope.”

That wasn’t the answer she was expecting and her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Amy told me you were coming.” I smirked, glancing to Amy and watching the nachos fall from her mouth. 

“I SWEAR I DIDN’T TELL!” She yelled in protest as Chloe started yelling at Amy in return. 

“You knew?!” I laughed, holding Chloe back as she tried to climb over the table to get at Amy. 

“Wait...” Chloe sat back down and looked at me confusedly. 

“I didn’t know.” I laughed. “But it looks like you all did?” I asked, noticing how Amy, Luke, and Jesse all shrugged and nodded yes. 

I faced Chloe and couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her again. 

“Blech, if that’s all you two are gonna do please leave.” Amy said, making a disgusted face. “You two are worse than that couple that just walked in.”

We all turned to look towards the front entrance. 

One woman had pinned another against the wall next to the entrance and were kissing passionately. 

“How are we worse than that...?” I asked, slightly intrigued, they looked familiar. 

We watched security tap on the girls shoulders, startling them apart.

The brunette pulled back and Amy let out a loud laugh as we could see the blonde pinned against the wall was Aubrey. 

“That’s why they’re late!” Amy laughed. 

Stacie and Aubrey made their way over, smiles dominating both their faces. 

I glanced at Chloe and she was sharing a massive smile. 

This was suspicious. 

Stacie saw Chloe and her smile somehow doubled in size. 

“Chloe! What are you doing here?!”

“You tell me Stace.” She replied with a cheeky smile. 

Aubrey chose that moment to lift Stacie’s left hand up that was linked with hers. 

“Holy fucking shit!” I exclaimed, as I was practically blinded by the stone on her hand. 

“I call maid of honor!” Amy yelled over everyone else’s squeals and congratulations. 

“For who?” I laughed. 

“For both of them obviously. That’s how lesbian weddings work right? They share a bridal party?” Amy paused thoughtfully, then leaned closer. “Don’t worry, I’ll be yours and reds too.” She winked at me. 

“Let’s celebrate!” Chloe yelled, jumping up and hugging them both. “Shots and then the whole proposal story!”

I jumped up to hug them as well, then helped Chloe with the shots. 

“Did you know this was happening?” I asked curiously as we waited for the bartender. 

“Yup.” She smirked at me. “That’s why I came home a day early. I wanted to be there for my best friends.” I watched her eyes begin to water as they drifted back to our table. “I’m so happy for them.” She started to blubber. 

“Me too.” I said, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

•••

“So I legit thought Aubrey wasn’t ready for marriage yet.” Stacie was saying, as she admired the ring on her hand. 

“I couldn’t have you suspicious.” Aubrey smiled softly at her. 

They had just finished recounting how they had taken today off to celebrate their anniversary. Their first date had been to a local coffee shop, that extended to spending the afternoon at a local park, and ended at the bar we were in now. Neither of them was sure it was a date initially. Aubrey had literally tripped into Stacie’s lips while they strolled around the park. The accidental kiss turned into a real one and ended with them both laughing at how stupid they had been to miss how obviously they were into each other. 

Aubrey had taken Stacie out and recreated that first date, all the way up to the trip, but instead of a kiss it ended with her on one knee asking Stacie for her hand in marriage. 

I put my arm over Chloe’s shoulder and pulled her into me more as I heard her sniffle. 

“I’m so happy for you two.” She choked out.

I smirked into her hair as I placed a kiss to the top of her head. She was so cute. 

“When’s the wedding and can I bring a plus two?” Amy asked, taking a long sip from her straw. 

“Two?” Jesse asked before anyone else could. 

“We’ll sure, I’m dual maid of honor, it would only make sense that I bring two dates. Plus, it’ll be hard enough narrowing down which boyfriends I want to bring to just two, one is completely impossible...that’s asking a lot of me.” Amy answered, as if Jesse’s question was stupid. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Stacie let out a laugh. Neither of them addressed that. 

“We haven’t pinpointed a date yet, but we’re thinking a year or so engagement.” Aubrey said. 

“It’d be so cool if we could have it on our anniversary next year...” Stacie said wistfully. 

“I think that could work.” Aubrey smiled at Stacie before leaning in and kissing her softly. 

I felt my smile grow. 

“Becs...I can crash with you tonight right?” Chloe whispered in my ear. 

“Wanna go now?” I whispered back. 

She giggled and rolled her eyes, shoving me lightly with her shoulder. 

“Let’s wait ten more minutes then sneak out.” She whispered conspiratorially. 

I couldn’t contain my smile as her hand moved to my thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“I love you.” I whispered in her ear. Her hand squeezed my thigh harder, slipping up and over grabbing my hand. 

She slid out of the booth and dragged me with her. 

“Well it’s getting late guys, I’m just beat from traveling.” Chloe started when Amy interrupted her with an “uhh huh.”

I smirked at them all like an idiot. 

“Congrats you guys.” I said, addressing Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe hugged them both with more tearful congratulations, then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bar, hailing a cab before I had a chance to say anything. 

Ten minutes my ass. 

•••

Chloe practically dragged me out of the cab, pausing at the entrance to our apartments. 

Her hands dropped from mine and reached up to cup my face. She leaned in and kissed me soft and sweet. 

“I finally feel at home.” She whispered. 

I bit back the stupid comeback about her really missing these apartments, instead choosing to kiss her again with all my heart. 

Nights like this, moments like this. They were for memories and stuff of dreams. 

Sarcasm could wait till morning.


End file.
